When Darkness Calls
by DreamerLoverMidnightToker96
Summary: Left broken after the war, Hermione Granger must learn how to heal on her own. Just when she begins to pick up the pieces, Draco Malfoy enters her life. Again. Begrudgingly, together they begin to unravel the mystery that is the Minster of Magic. Why is he acting so strangely? And why are so many people disappearing? (Dramione. Rated M for lemons, language, violence. Slow-Burn).
1. Prologue:What's Easier Isn't Always Best

**A/N: This work contains mature content (i.e. violence, trauma, mental illness, sexual content, language). I strongly advise that anyone who reads this take these things into consideration. I will do my upmost to ensure proper warnings before any chapter that involves these things. (Rated 'M' for a reason!) I also own nothing, this world and its characters are Rowling's. I'm just having fun :)**

 **WARNING! This chapter includes themes of torture and violence.**

 _Chapter One:_

 _What's Easier Isn't Always Best_

* * *

The floor is hard and cold… so, so cold. Something warm seeps into my side. I try to curl towards the warmth, but my body won't cooperate. My limbs feel heavy, but no matter the lethargy my eyes stay open. There is dust floating in front of me, spinning through the air. _Funny_ , I think, _I didn't notice any windows in here._

A roaring engulfs me. I curve inward, racing to escape the flames. The world is vibrating, _Why won't it stop?_ A thud jars me from the thought. A new ache compounds the old on the back of my skull. _My head…_ The dust swirls as if aggravated by my disturbance. _Metal, why do I smell metal?_

A roar again. The warmth is back, but different, this time coating the back of my legs. The smell of urine engulfs me. A light humming, followed by a noise that chills my spine. A lower humming… disgust.

The dust moves. A dark form parts them, close to me now. A flash of silver. _Keys…like the flying ones, maybe._ Flash. Humming. _That noise again._

Something stretches my arm away from my body. _Cold…_ I try to curl it back to my side but a force won't let me. _Magic…_

Burning. BURNING. Without warning the room snaps into semi-focus. That roaring — I'm screaming?

Pain. Pain. Pain. So much pain. Hair. Black. Curly. _That noise!_ Voices break through.

I whimper from the hurt and overwhelming sensory.

"Where is it?" More pain… _my arm._

She laughs. That damn noise. It grates against every nerve and rubs each raw. _She wants… ugh, what does she want?_

Another form, taller. _His head is like a lightbulb… or is that his hair?_

"You're going to break her beyond usefulness, Bellatrix." She turned to the drawling voice. _Is he really bored? How quaint…_

"Mudbloods aren't useful. In fact, I'm just reminding her of that."

Her bony hand grips my chin and forces my face to look into hers. Her teeth — _she really needs a dentist._

"All you're good for is marking."

Flash. Sharp. Muted humming, "…filthy mudblood." The dust dances.

 _That fucking laugh!_ "There. Now you'll never forget." More warmth, more metal.

I don't look at her. She growls and bares her teeth. "You should appreciate your gift!" _A stick? No, no, a wand!_

" _CRUCIO!"_

* * *

I wake up screaming and thrashing. I panic when warm arms encircle me, pulling me back. I grip the sheets and pull, willing that whatever is holding me will let go.

"Shh, 'Mione, it's me. It's Ron." I collapse and cry. "I'm here, honey." He continues to murmur in my ear. My crying slows eventually.

He strokes my hair and pulls me to lay down beside him again. "She can't get you. She's gone."

I hiccup against his chest. He gently runs a finger along the scar on my arm. _Mudblood_. Her laugh echoes in my head and I feel my body rattle against his. Ron grabs his wand from the nightstand and refreshes the glamour that normally hides the puckered marks. I kiss his neck, grateful. He holds me closer and sighs deeply.

"Should I see if I can move the appointment with Tenbis a bit earlier?"

I nod. He stares up at the ceiling, lost in thought while habitually rubbing my lower back in small circles. His hair is limp, barely curling at the ends like it used to. His eyes are darker than normal. This isn't easy for him, either.

"Get some sleep, 'Mione. We'll replenish our sleeping draughts tomorrow after our session." I almost miss him whisper, "All I dream is horror too."

I push myself up onto my elbow and cup his cheek in my hand. "You still see them?" His stubble scrapes my hand as he nods.

"I never get there fast enough to save them."

I open my mouth to comfort him, but his eyes flash as he sets his jaw. "We should sleep while we can."

I accept that he can't talk about this now. I curl up into his side, my fingers splayed across his bare chest. Neither one of us sleep, nor stop pretending to. His thumb rubs along my spine, achingly slow. His breathing becomes relaxed, measured, calculated. Mine follows suit. I listen to his heart pound away under my ear. It's steady, consistent, rushed. I let go of a measured sigh. It's easier this way.

* * *

Ron moves first, gently moving out from under me and stretching slowly as he makes his way to the bathroom. The light comes on as the door clicks shut. I roll to my back and stare out the window. The leaves are turning. I need to break out our winter robes.

I pull myself from the bed with effort. I pull on the first robes I touch and throw my hair up with deft movements. A curl or two escapes to tickle my chin and my neck. I leave them – who am I trying to impress? The therapist?

I put on tea, idly flipping through the paper. Ron finds me there on the couch. He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek before getting his own cup and settling down in his chair next to the fireplace. We thumb our respective papers, neither of us absorbing a single black word. We don't speak, rather, we enjoy our drinks and silence. It's easier this way.

* * *

Tenbis stares down her glasses at us. "Are the draughts helping?"

I shrug. "Sometimes. Sometimes it just keeps me asleep to endure the nightmare rather than letting me wake up and end it."

Ron nods mutely. Tenbis stares still.

"I'll have to adjust them then. I'll speak to the Potions Director, he might think of something."

I pull at the skin around my nails. Ron flicks imaginary dirt off his knee. Tenbis stares.

"Do you talk to each other?"

Ron snorts. "No, we just live together and never speak."

I roll my eyes. "Ron, please." He looks away. Tenbis stares.

She shuffles papers on her desk. "I don't see how this is helping either of you." I pluck at a stray thread. "In fact, each time you both come in here, you seem worse."

Ron crosses his arms. "That's why we're here to see you. _You're_ the professional."

"I'm here to help guide you to health. Were it within my power I'd simply hand it to you, but it's not that easy. And as the professional, I'm suggesting that this situation is cause for concern."

The tips of his ears are pink. "Speak plainly before I leave."

"Both of you have experienced especially trying pasts. Pasts that you both have yet to heal from. I'm concerned that you are amplifying each other's trauma rather than helping dispel it."

His ears are redder. I gently take his hand and watch red fade back to pink. I face Tenbis. "What should we do?"

She sits back in her chair. "From what you both have said, I think talking each other through these things would be a rather large positive step forward. Spending time in silence, while valuable, shouldn't be the only interaction if you both want to progress."

Ron's hand tightens around mine. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach. "Thank you, Healer Tenbis, for meeting with us early and for the advice. We'll pick up our normal potions and be on our way."

We leave the office in silence. It's easier that way… Tenbis stares.

* * *

I floo into our living room after Ron. "All I'm saying is maybe she's right!"

His shoulders clench before he turned to me. "About what? Needing to _talk?_ What is there to talk about?"

I throw my hands up in the air. "Our feelings? What's going on in our heads?"

"Hermione, you know it all! You know what I dream about every fucking night. You know what I see! Just like I know what you see!"

I shrug off my robes and throw them on the chair. "Yeah, I know what you see, but I don't see you trying to make it better!"

Ron grips his hair. "What do you mean? I hold you, I comfort you, I let you cry, I do everything I can to make sure you're okay!"

"Ronald! I'm not talking about me! What are you doing to make _yourself_ better?"

"TRYING TO FORGET IT ALL!"

He starts to pace. I drop onto the chair, weary. "That won't work."

"How would you know? We're both just as messed up as the other."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I know, but damn it, at least I'm trying."

Ron pauses at my tired sigh. He sits down on the couch and reaches for my hand. "I'm sorry for yelling, 'Mione." His voice cracks. "I just don't know what to do anymore. This," he gestures between us, "isn't working."

My body feels heavier. "She's right… we're just making it worse on each other."

Ron moves to kneel in front of me. He presses his forehead against mine. "I love you. But I can't be the reason that you can't get better."

A tear falls from my eye to his cheek. "I can't stand knowing I'm making it worse for you." He brings his hand to my neck and rubs his thumb across my jaw. My lip trembles. "What do we do?"

Ron sighs. "Maybe try to spend some time apart…"

I swallow. Hard. "I can see if maybe Harry and Ginny will let me stay —"

"No, I'm pretty sure my old flat is still empty. I can go there. That way we still have our own spaces."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Can I still see you?"

He pulls me closer. "Of course. I don't know how often, but I will always make time for you." I settle in his lap on the floor. I listen to his breathing and close my eyes. We don't say anything – we don't have to. It's easier this way.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I said it's Dramione, just bear with me! Backstory is needed. If you have any suggestions or critiques let me know! I love, love, love reviews. Thank you all :)**


	2. Musing Memos

_Chapter Two:_

 _Musing Memos_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my wand buzzing. I groan and crack open an eye to see the sun barely rising. The wind lazily blows dead leaves against the window, creating a soft yet persistent tapping that eliminates any chances of falling back asleep. I swing my legs out from the bed and jerkily stand to make my way to the bathroom.

The dark circles under my eyes took a while to fade, but Tenbis found the perfect potion to truly make the nights dreamless. My hair was curling again, less frizzy, more tamable. I slip into my work clothes, choosing black slacks and a red blouse, anything comfortable and warm to make it through the late winter days. I pulled on my grey robes, clasping a red broach at my clavicle. Tenbis had suggested self-care would help project positive thoughts into my life. I figure I might as well try it.

My footsteps are swallowed up by the silence of the flat. I hum to myself and flick my wand towards the coffee maker and Crookshanks's bowl. I slip his medicine into his food before the old cat can make his way over. I'm taking my first sips when he lazily walks around the corner into the kitchen. He croaks for want of food while winding between my legs. I scratch his head and then call goodbye to my cat before I apparate to the Ministry.

The building is quiet. While other wizards and witches sleep, I work. When Ron moved back to his own flat I had started coming in earlier and earlier due to my inability to sleep. Then, the bed was too big and cold and the sleeping droughts a joke. Now, although I don't dream anymore, I find I like the peaceful morning hours. The amount of notes and memos I can sift through before everyone else comes to work takes a load off my plate and makes the rest of the day bearable. Over the last year it became a habit I don't care to break. It keeps my mind clear and prepared to deal with the everyday people.

Hours later the Ministry comes alive. My office door is cracked open to allow fluttering notes and sounds to drift through. A purple paper bird lands neatly on my desk, demanding my attention. I open it with a sigh. _Kramer again. I'll have to set up a meeting with him —_ another bird, this time pink — _and apparently Puckett as well._ I smooth both out and decide which headache to deal with first. A second pink bird smacks into my forehead. _Puckett it is._ He starts off by demanding an immediate meeting, seeing as I so rudely cancelled the last three. _Funnily enough, I've only cancelled once, but who's counting?_ Kramer's was more polite, requesting an audience between the two of us and his partner. I sigh and shove both on a pin before finishing my coffee. I don't take interruptions to my normal routines lightly.

"Miss Granger?"

Bright red lips and a slick brown bun poke around my door frame. While efficient in her work, I never warmed up to the secretary. _She seemed too... s_ he smooths her pencil skirt _...t_ _oo damned perfect._ I hide the smirk my thought tempts to bring. "Yes, Allie?"

"Mr. Puckett and Mr. Kramer here to see you."

My mouth tightens. _Impatient pieces of…_ "Send them in. If you would, memo Mrs. Potter for me, I'm going to be a little late, as it seems."

My secretary nods. I pour another cup of coffee and grip it tightly as the men burst into the room. Puckett glowers at me while the other shuts the door.

"Miss Granger, I have been requesting a meeting for _days_ now —"

Kramer folds his arms. "Come now, it's been a few hours." Puckett shakes his head and stoutly ignores his partner.

I calmly blow on my coffee. "Please, have a seat. Good morning to you both." Puckett takes the chair directly in front of me but Kramer continues to stand huffily against the door. "Would either of you like a cup of coffee?"

Kramer takes two cups and hands one to the other man. Puckett bristles, "Granger, there's more important things to talk about than pleasantries."

"Right." I lean back into my chair and cross my legs. "Why don't we start with the unprofessional behavior, hm?" Puckett opens his mouth, but I silence him with a wave. "Typically, it is the polite thing to allow ample opportunity for someone to respond to your memos rather than barging into their office. Your schedule is not the only one of importance. And as I recall, Puckett, _I_ am your superior. Although I have held the position for only a few short months, I still sit in said office."

Both men clench their jaws. I take another sip of my coffee. "Look, I hear your concerns. I have memo'd Potter to bring it to his attention and I have a meeting with the Minister this afternoon. I will have answers then. Until that time, I require you both to gather what information you can in an attempt to pinpoint _where_ this is happening."

Puckett places the cup none too gently on my desk. "That's what we wanted to meet with you about, _boss_."

Kramer finally takes his seat. "We can't figure out why it's happening. Or why in these locations. Each event occurs quietly and without a pattern – taken in their homes, work place, traveling. You name it, it's happened there."

Puckett takes a sip of his coffee before speaking with poorly guarded disdain ."The only correlation we can figure is that all of the missing are muggleborn."

My fingers dig into my temple in an attempt to stave off the headache these two bring. "I know. I'm hoping for more of an area, a radius, that the disappearances happen in."

Kramer rubs his face. "It's impossible. Not even by country. The US Embassy contacted me last night with a list of their missing, Peru is gathering a tally, and Russia seems to think they'll give us an accurate number within the fortnight."

Puckett snorts. "Great, we all know how that will go."

 _All over the world…_ "At least we have the muggleborn lead. Puckett, I need you to interview Miss Dagner's family, that file still needs completed. See if they noticed any strange behavior and when they last spoke, you know the drill." I scribble on a small paper and charm it to fly to Harry.

"Kramer, I need you to see if any other countries are affected. Owl all the ministries, embassies, whatever they have, warn them what's happening to the rest of us. Have Kingsley sign them before they're sent, tell Percy it's through my order, he'll let you by." I drain my cup. "Also, I need a copy of all lists sent to you of the missing, maybe we can figure out more about who is being targeted."

Kramer gathers their mugs and leaves them beside the pot. "You mean, aside from their blood status?"

"Yes, aside from that." I barely offer the attempt to hide my glare.

Kramer's neck reddens. "I didn't mean the offense."

My lips tighten. "I'm sure." I gesture towards my door. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I look forward to your progress."

Puckett sighs dramatically and flaunts a sneer. "As I look forward to yours."

Kramer grabs him by the arm and drags him out of the office. "Come on, we have work to do."

As the door shuts I slump in my chair and grab more coffee. I open the bottom drawer of my desk and pull out my guilty bottle of firewhiskey. I'm twisting the top when my door opens without preamble.

"Miss Granger." I tense and drop the bottle into the drawer and kick it shut. Allie smirks at the movement and glances pointedly at my coffee cup. "Mr. Potter stopped by, he requests your presence at his office immediately." A perfectly manicured hand strokes an imaginary hair back into place. "Also, Mrs. Potter replied, here's the note."

I take it from her hand without much grace. "Thanks." She purses her lips at the stiff dismissal, but I can't find enough emotion to care. As she leaves I dig out my firewhiskey and pour without care.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'll meet you at Harry's office instead – he said it's important._

 _Ginny_

I shove it into my robe pocket and kick my shoes off under my desk. The burn in my throat brings me to the now. I pull forward a few reports that need straightening before I meet with the Potters. More memos flutter in.

* * *

"Look, we have to assign a detail. Something! That flat is nowhere near secure. Her floo, we also need to adjust the wards on her floo —" As I round the corner I see that Ron is sitting on Harry's desk animatedly gesturing to papers in his hands. Ginny notices me first and rolls her eyes as Ron continues on, "— so that no one can just pop in uninvited —"

Harry runs his fingers through his hair. "Look, Ron, I'm doing what I can, okay?"

"Which isn't enough, I mean, what if she's next?"

I take the empty chair. "I think I'm perfectly capable of adequate warding spells, wouldn't you say, Ronald?"

He whips around in surprise. "Of course you are, but we don't know who's behind this —"

I cross my arms and shoot a smirk at Ginny. "Funny, I was under the impression it was my job to figure that out, and exactly what I've come here to discuss."

Ron throws the papers on Harry's desk and stands. Harry unceremoniously sweeps them to the side to make room for his own notes. Ron points at me, his worry disguised as anger. "Your job or not, you have to be careful! We know who they're targeting, it's not likely that you'll be overlooked." He presses his back against the wall and stares at his hands. "We just want you safe, 'Mione."

 _But is that still your concern to hold?_ I push away the thought and focus on the now. "I appreciate the concern, truly, but trust me on this, yeah?"

Ron shrugs. Harry shoves a bunch of scrolls out of the way to make room for new memos. "I'm drowning here. Not only with the disappearances, but Rikton found new artifacts that need looking at belonging to the Zabini family, and Blaise isn't particularly fond of the idea of _another_ investigation."

Two paper birds fly in and swirl around his head. Harry opens the memos and lets his head fall on his desk with a groan. "Shit." He hands the memos to Ron, who also swears and hands them to me.

"Great," I mumble, "just what we need."

"Lukas!" Harry's assistant runs in. "I need you to prepare a draft for probable cause, looks like Malfoy Manor is tied to the Zabini claim."

Three more birds. I cross my legs. "Harry, I know you're busy, but I really need to talk to you about this case."

"I know, 'Mione, and I'm going to join your meeting with Kingsley later today, we are seeing a trend in _how_ they're taken, not necessarily where."

My eyebrow jumps. "Which is what, exactly?"

Another bird. Harry swats it away from his face before stabbing it on a pin. "We think it has something to do with a portkey, illegal of course. I have a unit at Dagner's house to see if they can trace anything of the sort — damn it, LUKAS!" The young man pokes his head around the door. "I am NOT meeting Zabini and Malfoy _at the same time_! Get me separate appointments and letters! Quickly!" Lukas nervously zips back to his own desk.

Harry scribbles out a few memos and shoves them to join the others at the corner of his desk. Strands of black hair fall into his eyes as he removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I really hope he works out. He's bright, but nervous at times."

Ron nudges Harry's shoulder. "Portkey, right?"

"Oh, right, anyway, it might explain the disappearances in plain sight, and even how it's happening all over the sodding planet. Of course, this leans on the assumption that we're looking for one person, or a small group, versus a world-wide problem —"

More birds. Ron cuts him off and looks at me pointedly. "Look, would this be easier to talk about after your meeting with the Minister?"

"I don't see why not, why don't you all come over to my flat? It's been awhile since you all were there last." I chance a glance at Ron. He hadn't been over in months. _To be fair, I haven't exactly made the effort to see him either._

Harry grunted. "Sounds fine for me, there better be firewhisky, and lots of it."

"I can get behind that." Ron stands and gives his sister a hug before pulling me into one as well. "I'll see you all later, I need to talk to Rikton myself and meet that team at Dagner's."

As soon as he leaves Ginny shuts the door and casts a muffling charm. Harry sinks into his chair, grateful for the respite. Before I can ask, Ginny rounds on me.

"What's going on between you two? Are you guys _done_ done?"

"I'm honestly not sure. We haven't talked about it in a while."

She summons coffee and muffins. "Well, what happened when you did last?"

Harry spoke around a mouthful. "Guys, do we really need to talk about this _now_? While I'm here?"

"You're fine, dear. Our daily breakfast was interrupted for the sake of this, so now you get to be a part of it. Just ignore us if you like, or give me back my muffins. Your choice." Her husband snorts.

I chew thoughtfully before I answer. "We didn't really know where to go with this. It's been so long, for both of us… I'm starting to see him as my friend more than anything else."

Harry snorts again. "Look, is that such a bad thing? Maybe it's time to move on. And if you're not sure, you could always try to hook back up or something and see if it works. If it doesn't, you have your answer."

Ginny plucked the muffin from his hand and took a bite, much to his irritation. "It's not so simple for girls."

I watch impassively as Harry snatches his food back. "I don't know, Gin, it might be." She raises her eyebrow at me, but I don't divulge. I might lose my nerve if I explain. "I'm going to head back to my office and see if my guys have any updates. I'll see you both tonight, and you at the meeting, Harry." I brush some crumbs off my lap. "Oh, and can I borrow a quill and some parchment? I'll only be a second." He hands them to me without a word.

I write my short note and then I leave the office. Lukas is frantically tidying up his desk and directing a quill to write Harry's drafts for him. I offer my note.

"Harry needs you to send this out for him to Ronald Weasley, soon as you can." I don't know why I lie to the kid, other than to keep the attention from making Ron embarrassed. Lukas nods and adds it to his stack.

"Ronald Weasley, got it."

I head back to my own office hiding a small smile.

* * *

The meeting with Shacklebolt went exceedingly well; he approved of my idea to send owls ahead to other governing officials, and believed Harry's team was on to something with the portkeys. We decided to compile as many names as we could and deal with the threat on a day-by-day basis until we get more information.

I retreat to my office, satisfied with the day, and check the time. I asked Ron to meet me here at six o'clock, a time we used to worship together as most people went home by then. During the period when our offices were deserted, we took the time to enjoy each other without prying eyes and the press swooping in on two-thirds of the 'Golden Trio'. These moments of respite were the only that we could fully enjoy without the heavy weight that came with our bedroom nightmares. I'm hoping that, tonight, we can relive some of those memories.

I have ten minutes to wait, so I shrug off my robe set and spot check my makeup. I open the first few buttons of my blouse to allow the smallest peak at the top of my breasts, making my intent clear.

I'm nervous. We haven't seen each other in this capacity in so long, but we haven't entertained anyone else. We're stuck in the middle, guessing at what the other wants, waiting for the other to make the first move. _What if he doesn't want this?_ I shrug away the dark thought and open an old bottle of wine I had stashed behind my desk. _Then he doesn't and I have my answer._ I sip it quietly, steeling my nerves. I can't yet tell if the wine is helping or making them worse.

I sit on the edge of my desk at first, then a guest chair, but I end up moving back to my own seat and settle in to wait. Almost exactly on time, there's a knock on the door.

My pulse quickens. "Come in." I grimace at my attempt to sound husky and inviting. I look down at my hands as the door opens. "I almost didn't think you would come."

"Why's that, Granger?"

My eyes flash up. Smirking and leaning casually against the door frame is none other than Draco-fucking-Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the editing/updates! This is my first story here, and I'm still learning my editing process. Thank you all who have favorited and followed! Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Perfect Timing

_Chapter Three:_

 _Perfect Timing_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" My mind feels numb. I glance at my watch, irritation rising at the thought that the ferret might ruin my 'date' with Ron. Malfoy doesn't answer but instead looks pointedly at my relaxed appearance. I fight the blush that rises to my cheeks from his attentions. I cross my arms only to realize this pushes my chest together, offering more of a look.

Malfoy stares, unabashed and chuckling, as I quickly drop my arms. With a scowl plastered on my face I slam back my wine and switch bottles in favor of the firewhiskey hidden in my desk. Malfoy's eyes roam from the bottle to my blush and back to the open buttons on my shirt.

"Having fun, are we?"

I shift in my chair so his view isn't as ample. "I won't ask again, Malfoy."

He saunters to my desk and props himself on the corner, pushing previously organized notes and quills out of the way. I grab the mess and move it to the other end of the desk before it can suffer any more damage.

He fixes his cuffs, speaking to his hands. "I'm surprised that you're asking at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I crane my neck to see if Allie is still at her desk. No dice. Looks like I'll have to find my own way out of this situation.

Malfoy pulls a note out of his pocket. "You summoned me here, quite suggestively, might I add." I snatch the note from his proffered hand. "Even then, I must admit that this isn't exactly the state I thought I'd find you in."

"What in Merlin's saggy pants are you talking about?"

Draco clicks his tongue. "Language, Granger."

I ignore the pompous attitude and flip open the note.

 _Hey, meet me in my office. 6 o'clock… I know you haven't heard from me in a_

 _while, but… you never know what might work. I'll have the wine._

 _Hermione_

My head feels like it's ready to implode. I take a shot, not even grimacing as the burn settles in. I stave off the disappointment in learning Ron isn't coming in favor of the anger at Malfoy's intrusion.

"How did you get this?" I hold out the note, pinching it between my index and middle finger.

Malfoy smirks and takes it back from me. "Potter's assistant, actually. Said it was urgent. I considered not coming, thinking it must be some bad prank you all have conjured up, but I couldn't resist seeing if the stuck up 'Golden Girl' has a bad-girl streak." He takes the bottle without invitation and pours himself a drink. "Bad form, Granger, giving a man less than a few hours to arrange a little rendezvous."

I snort into my hands. _Damn it, Lukas._ "It wasn't meant for you."

"Oh? And why not?" Malfoy waggled his eyebrows. "Am I not enough wizard for you? Or am I too much?"

I roughly take back my bottle and take another shot, straight from the neck. _I'm going to throttle that little assistant._

He watches me for a moment, waiting. When I resolutely keep my mouth shut he sighs dramatically. "You're quiet, Granger. I've been expecting a swotty comeback or telling off. Where's that Gryffindor fire hiding?"

 _I doused it. With booze._ "I've had a trying day, Malfoy." _More like a trying couple of years._ I rub my face as unbidden memories resurface. The alcohol is really not helping my case. "My sincerest apologies in not handling your snark the way you want."

He quirks an eyebrow at my sarcasm. "Normally you don't apologize for improper responses within the first five minutes I see you, _if_ you apologize at all." I rub my temples and ignore the cheek. "Well, the least you could do is make my visit worth it. Tell me, who was the note originally for, if not for the handsome wizard before you?" He removes himself from my desk to slouch in the chair opposite of mine.

Malfoy lazily drapes his leg over the armrest and rolls up his sleeves to his elbows. He loosens his tie, a motion that causes a lump to form in my throat. Unknown to most guys, the simple act of relaxing business clothing can be rather… He catches my stare and returns it with a smirk. I hastily glance away and busy myself with the bottle. Malfoy looks over the rim of his firewhiskey glass at my buttons, his eyes slowly trailing up my collar bone and neck until he settles on my face. My cheeks burn lightly. This man, one I once harbored a hate for, is openly staring at me. Again.

After the war, Malfoy was required to visit my offices on more than one occasion to keep in Ministry code for his family business. Although never close, we had developed a sort of relationship, something I categorized as 'not-quite-friends'. Plenty of my lunches had been spent explaining the new anti-discrimination and blood purity laws to a man who openly supported and rallied behind them. That man, to my surprise, is him. Even after he had passed the required courses we continue our monthly lunches, usually sticking to a script of work and business. After Ron and I separated, Malfoy had politely inquired about my health a few times, but I never opened up very much. After all, he was only been asking out of morals and his highborn obligations, nothing more. I haven't voiced it, but I'm sure the only reason he keeps up with these meeting is for positive PR.

I glanced under my lashes to study him. Over the last couple of years I had seen glimpses of a different sort of man existing underneath the entitled one I had grown up with, a man that cares and is kinder than his façade lets on. But for the life of me I can't understand what his motives are tonight.

A grey flash of his eyes brings me back. "I'm not going to ask again, Granger."

I grunt as he uses my words against me. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm a deadly curious man." He runs his fingers through his hair before he helps himself to more firewhiskey. I watch his motions, suddenly bemused, as he continues to speak. "And I want to know if coming here is worth my time. But, given that it's you," he dares a wink, "I'm sure it will be."

A rush spreads across my stomach and chest. _What is he doing, isn't he married?_ I glance at his hands again in search of a wedding band he isn't wearing. I vaguely remember him mentioning that things weren't going well between him and his wife, but that had been a year ago, and we never went into any details. Business and pleasantries.

I lean back into my chair, all pretenses of remaining professional forgotten. "You seem incredibly confident." Wits be damned, I take another drink. I won't allow Malfoy to add a bad evening on top of an already hard day.

He chuckles as I swing both legs over my armrest and cradle my head against the back. "Confident, probably. Determined, definitely."

I grant him a small smile. "Sounds true to character."

Malfoy leans forward to place his elbows on the desk and eyes me through the hair that's fallen into his eyes. His normally pristine appearance was delightfully mussy. "Tell me, what's true to yours?"

I inadvertently shiver at the intensity. The way he's leaning, that smile dancing on his lips, it's unraveling and causes me to part mine. His eyes flick to my mouth then back to my eyes.

His grin widens. "You still haven't answered my question." He had dropped his voice to a lower, huskier note.

I mentally slap myself and take another shot. _You're just lonely and sad, and haven't had a good shag in a while. Plus, you're probably drunk._ "Honestly, it's none of your concern." Weariness slips through my voice.

A glint shows in his grey eyes. "That's where you're wrong. It became my concern when this note fell into my hands." He contemplates and sips on his drink. "That was for Weasley, wasn't it?"

My blush deepens from embarrassment and anger, but I don't say anything. Malfoy sighs heavily. "I had hoped not."

Apprehension ripples through my brain. "Why?"

His eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Did you just ask me 'why'? I know you aren't that thick, Granger."

Alcohol, stress, and smothered anger compound in my brain. Say what you will, I don't react well when my intelligence is called into question. I cross my arms. "How's Astoria?"

Malfoy's head jerks back slightly. "Excuse me?"

"How. Is. Astoria?"

He regards me for a moment before draining his glass. "I wouldn't know. Our divorce was finalized a few months ago. Been separated since March."

"Oh." My anger ebbs as quickly as it had surfaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Not a lot of people do." He gestures for the firewhiskey and pours a heavier glass. "Why do you really think I came here? Why I still meet with you every month?"

I shrug. "You're bored? Need good public appearances with a muggleborn?"

"You wound me, Granger." He hands the bottle back to me. "Is that really what you think? That I just talk to you for the sake of publicity?"

"Why else would you?" I shakily pour a glass. "It's not like I'm in any condition to be any sort of decent friend."

I try to ignore his stare but he waits patiently until I look up at him. He gestures with his glass in my direction. "What's going on?"

I hide behind another drink. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What's going on with you? Where's Weasley in all of this?"

I study his eyes to try and figure his intent. "Around."

"Bull. You haven't spoken of him in months."

I purse my lips. "What do you want me to say? We're separated, have been for a long time. And I'm fine." I place my glass on the desk and try to breathe normally.

Malfoy puts his elbows on the desk again. "I don't think you are." I expect malice in his voice, but there's nothing there except for soft concern. It jars me, throws a wrench in my mental list of 'Acceptable Responses to Draco Malfoy'.

Flustered, I pull my hair out of its bun to relieve myself from a tension headache. A small sigh escapes me, piquing his attention. I scramble for a response to kill the suddenly awkward silence. "I don't know what I am. I just go to work and do my job. That's all I need to do." My breath hitches in my throat so I slam another shot. "Anything else is inconsequential."

I feel his eyes on me as I pour more firewhiskey. I refill his too as a peace offering. He might as well join me in feeling tipsy if he insists on digging through my emotions.

He accepts the drink and sits quietly for a moment. So softly I almost wonder if I imagine it, he says, "Inconsequential according to who?"

A quick glance tells me that I heard correctly. I sink further into my chair, wondering if I can just disappear into the cushions. "Myself, I suppose."

"Why?"

I exhale roughly in partial response to his bluntness. "Because… because it hurts." Before I can stop them, the words come tumbling out of my alcohol-loosened mouth. "I can't think about _why_ I'm alone every night. I can't think about _why_ I have to take sleeping draughts just so I don't wake up screaming. If I do, it just… it just hurts. The loss, the pain, the memories."

I'm upset enough with my breach of emotions that I find myself impassive as Malfoy stands and walks around to my side of the desk. His thumb wipes away a tear I didn't realize was on my face. "You're not alone."

I snort, a decisively unattractive sound given my current state. "Of course I am. No one asks, and I don't tell. I go to sleep in the same empty bed and wake up to the same empty flat. Rinse and repeat." _Gods, why am I still talking?_

He doesn't move his hand. "I'm asking." I look up, quizzically, into his eyes. His face is closer than I realize.

My brain feels incredibly foggy. His lips are much too close. "Why now? Why not before?"

Malfoy tucks a stray curl behind my ear and retreats a little to lean against my desk. "I didn't know if you wanted me to, or where you stood with Weasley. When I got the note, I thought…" He crosses his arms. "But I guess I was wrong."

I chew on my bottom lip. "You might not be." _Did I really just say that?_

Malfoy rubs his face. "What do you mean?"

 _Yep, completely just said that._ I take another shot in an attempt to steal my nerves. "I haven't seen Ron in ages. We're more… friends now, I guess. My note today was a reach just to see if there's still something between us."

"Has there not?"

I hiccup and glare at my glass. "Has there not what?"

Malfoy chuckles. "Has there not been anything between you?"

 _There is not enough alcohol in the world to be having this conversation with Malfoy, of all people._ "Why do you care?" I drain the rest of my drink and uncharacteristically slam the empty glass on my desk. "It's not like there's a line of people waiting to figure it all out."

I look up to see him shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

His smirk riles me. I stand and point at his chest. "Get what, exactly? That I'm too broken to be around 'normal' healthy people?"

I'm crying again. He gently takes the bottle from my hand and places it just out of reach. "I just," I hiccup again, "I don't think there is anything there. For anyone." He kneels in front of me and wipes the tears away. I choke out, "I'm more upset by how little I feel. I miss him, but not like that. We've been apart for so long, it's like an old ache. One I think I healed from without noticing."

"That gives you more of an answer than you realize, Hermione." The sound of my name mixed with such blanketed concern drew me up short. He hesitantly places his palm against my cheek, and I embolden him when I lean heavily against it.

I haven't had anyone dig deep enough to see what's going on in my head in so long, if ever in most cases. Now, Ginny is caught in a hard place what with Ron being her brother and myself her close friend. Harry's in a similar situation. My parents… _ow, don't go there._

I'm distracted from my thoughts when his other hand finds my face, effectively cradling my head between them. He searches my eyes, "Where do you go when you do that?"

I chew my bottom lip and look down at my lap. "I get lost in my head. It's hard to get out of it sometimes."

His thumb gently touches my lip to coax me into releasing it. He rubs the spot, taking the sting out. "I can be your tether if you want me to be." I place my hands on his chest, not pushing, just steadying.

"Draco, I…" He exhales a release at the sound of his given name on my lips. This close, I can see that his cheeks and lips are pink from the alcohol, his eyes bright and intense. I feel my face grow warm between his hands. _Do I want this? With him? Sure, we've grown amicable over the years, but this?_

He leans closer and stops, scanning my eyes for permission. He tilts his head ever slightly, causing his blond hair to fall into his eyes, tickling my forehead on the way down. He tucks a rebellious curl behind my ear before taking my hand off his chest and holding it in his own.

"Sometimes you have to break to your lowest before you see who you really are, and what you really deserve." His breath tickles my knuckles as he speaks. He lightly brushes his lips across them before placing my hand back over his heart. I've never been this close to him, and although I'm fully clothed, the proximity makes me feel bare.

"If you let me," his other hand cups the base of my head, "I can be the one to help you pick up those pieces and polish up the new."

While sweet, the words aren't what I focus on. Instead, I find myself pulled into his eyes. It's almost as if he's _willing_ me to see him, the real him. He presses my hand firmly against his chest, allowing me to feel the nervous pounding of his heart.

As soon as I tune into the beating a powerful coursing takes over my body. Magic ebbs from my hands, a golden glow emanating from my palms. I'm shocked sober, as is Draco. He upturns his own palm to see the same glow. "What is that?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not sure, but it feels…"

I slide my hand up to cup the edge of his jaw. "Good."

Draco exhales shakily and plants a shy kiss on my forehead, his breath warm and full of promise. I look up, my eyes wide with disbelief. My small smile is enough to make him bite his tongue before he closes the distance between us. He pillows his lips against mine and pulls me tight against his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck to return the kiss just as his fingers weave through my hair. His tongue follows the line of my bottom lip, prompting a moan from me, the sound seemingly undoing him. He tilts his chin for further access, to which I happily oblige.

We're completely lost in each other for only a moment when a buzzing comes from my robe pocket. Draco pulls away to locate the noise but I bring him back. "It's just my mobile."

He kisses the corner of my mouth. "Is that a muggle thing?"

I trace my nose along his jaw and smother a laugh. "Yes, it is. Just ignore it."

I initiate the kiss this time, much to Draco's surprise. His hands move to my waist, his fingers brushing the bit of skin that had become exposed from my reaching up to his shoulders. He kisses along my neck, placing each with purpose and intent. I can feel his breath on my skin as his nose brushes the soft spot under my ear —

The mobile is buzzing again. I growl into his neck before turning to retrieve it. "Hold on." Draco crosses his arms, visibly unhappy that they're empty.

"What is it?"

I flip it open to find seven missed texts.

 **Ron: we're here**

 **Ron: mione where r u**

 **Gin: hey, you still at the office? We're at your place**

 **Pot-Head: where you at? you okay?**

 **Gin: Ron's freaking, everything ok?**

 **Ron: hello?**

 **Pot-Head: you better be at the office**

I groan. "It's my friends, I told them I'd meet them at my place around seven," I glance at my watch, "which was half an hour ago."

Draco grinned wickedly. "I'll take the blame for that."

I laugh for what felt like the first time in forever. "Yes you will. Let me answer really fast." Draco leaned over my shoulder.

 **Me: guys I'm fine, I'll be there soon, finishing up a report**

"You have Potter as 'Pot-Head' in there?" Draco cackled.

"Yes, I do, it's an inside joke."

His hands gripped my waist and his lips trailed up my neck. "You'll have to tell me about it later."

I drop the phone into my chair and turn to face him. He leans back against the desk and pulls me in tighter to kiss me again. I moan into his mouth as his fingers trail down my back and come to rest right above my ass. I nip his bottom lip just when my phone buzzes again. Draco flicks his wand in its direction, casting a small silencing charm, never breaking the kiss. He moves fabric aside to place his palm against the skin of my lower back and grazes his teeth along my jaw. I shiver in want and anticipation. He flashes a devilish smile before planting a kiss right below my clavicle —

"Hermione?" The door flies open. "OI! When did this happen?!"

I jump away from Draco, who stubbornly keeps his hands on my waist and keeps me close. Harry is standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. "You two? Really?"

I blush as I pull my shirt back down and brush stray curls from my face. "What are you doing? I said I was coming!"

Harry's eyes are locked on Draco. I glance up to see his cool persona has taken over once again, effectively hiding the man I had seen for the past hour.

Harry rubs the back of his neck. "I, um, figured that you needed help, if that 'report' was tying you up so bad. But, uh, obviously that's not —" Ron calls from the lobby to see if I'm coming. Harry looks over his shoulder and cast a furtive glance at the two of us before Ron gets to the door.

"Look, 'Mione, hard worker and all, but this is —" Ron stops dead in the doorframe. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

I pull away from Draco. "Nothing, it's nothing, just, Malfoy and I were talking."

Draco steps back. Ice invades his voice. "Nothing, huh? Well, _Granger_ , that's not the impression I got." He gathers his robes and slams back the rest of his firewhiskey. "Nice _talk_."

My head is spinning. "No no no, that's not what I —"

Draco cuts me off with a wave. "No, I got it, message loud and clear." He smooths back his hair and nods politely without actually looking at me. "Have a good night."

He sweeps from the room, leaving me with my mouth wide open. _What the hell just happened?_

Ron and Harry are staring at me with similar expressions. Harry clears his throat and speaks first.

"How long has that been going on?"

I sink into my chair and button up my shirt. "About thirty minutes."

Ron hands me my left shoe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pull on my robes, "yeah. Just have a lot to think about."

Harry walks over and looks back at Ron, who only shrugs. He gently takes my shoulder to encourage me to look at him. "He didn't do anything funny without you, ya know, wanting to, did he?"

I snort. "Gods, Harry, no. Perfect gentleman." My lips purse at the end.

"Guys!" Ginny comes trotting up to the office. "You'll never believe who just came storming out of the lift!"

My head falls in my hands. All three of us say, in tandem, "Malfoy."

Ginny looks taken aback, but then she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Alright, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all you have favorited/followed! I edited the first two chapters, especially the second, namely adding a lot more detail and 'fleshing' it out. So if you guys want more, I'd suggest reading it a second time! Next chapter soon to follow.**


	4. It's Just Business

_Chapter Four:_

 _It's Just Business_

* * *

The buzzing of my wand jerks me awake. I quickly grab it to kill the sound and desperately reach for a pepper-up potion. I shake my hangover as best I can, dress for the day, and feed my cat.

Work is work, and people leave me alone for the most part. I meet with Kramer to get an update on the missing lists, placate Puckett by accepting his report as-is, and send out notices to Harry and the Minister when we manage to receive updates from the other countries. I'm in the middle of reviewing the Dagner report when my headache resurfaces. I put the papers down and rub my face, debating if it's better to find a remedy or dig out my guilty firewhiskey.

Last night was… interesting. Harry and Ginny are more understanding than Ron, of course, but that didn't make it any less awkward. I rummage through my drawers to find my personal pensieve, a smaller replica than the normal ones found in some wizarding houses. It can't store as many memories, but it still helps to lessen the mental load I've been dealing with for a while. I twist off the travel lid and deposit last night into it. Faces swirl around on the surface, flitting amongst each other as the thoughts settle and disappear.

Malfoy's face crops up, full of hesitance and hope, before suddenly turning away angry and slamming my office door. Ginny's mouth moves soundlessly, no doubt asking how the hell I ended up with him, and what's going on between myself and her brother. Ron is red-faced and yelling, mouthing _"My permission? My blessing?!"_ before sinking to the bottom. I shove the pensieve back into the desk and lay my head in my arms.

It takes longer than I like for my thoughts to settle. They keep returning to how hurt Ron is, how disappointed Ginny seems. After Malfoy had left, and the facts came out, Ron didn't take kindly to it. He had stormed from my office as well, calling over his shoulder for Harry to let him know how our 'meeting' over the missing goes. I wanted to go after him and explain, but Harry held me back and suggested that it'd be best to let him cool off first. We then returned to my flat where I gave them more details, but that didn't stop Ginny from almost digging too deep. I did not and could not explain the bizarre connection Malfoy and I shared with either of them, no matter how they pushed. I have too much at stake with Ron and my emotions to chase the thought with any clarity. _Not like it matters, Malfoy isn't likely to speak with you about it now._

Eventually they dropped the interrogation in favor of discussing the case. Before they left we had agreed that I would letter the Minister to request another meeting where hopefully we'll get some answers. We had to delay the meeting to tomorrow as presently Harry is busy with Ron and Rikton at the spot of yet another muggleborn disappearance. This time there's evidence of foul play, and although I have yet to see the scene, Kramer said there is blood and lots of it. Puckett had begged for the case, but with the presence of new danger the Auror's had first rights to it. Telling him 'no' was cause for another round of 'who's in charge', a game I am less fond of than him.

I end the work day as I usually do, stuffing case reports into my bag to peruse at home for no other reason than to keep my mind from other things. When I get to my flat I change into comfortable clothes and make myself some tea before I settle into the couch and spread out the files around me. Crookshanks sprawls himself across a couple of sheets cross-comparing names and locations, but I don't mind. At least he's always been here to keep me company.

* * *

Wand buzzing, feeding the cat, apparating to work. Lather, rinse, repeat. The day is full of much the same up until I get a notice from the Minister. Holding onto the remains of my coffee, I open the note, expecting an affirmation to the time of our meeting. Much to my surprise I find that the Minister is canceling it. I read through the message twice more, refusing to believe it, and feeling slightly miffed at his request to kindly reschedule. Baffled, I finish my drink and throw on my robes to find Harry.

When I reach his office I find that Lukas is still up to his neck in orders, but he still jumps to announce my arrival to Harry. I walk in to see him holding an identical note with much the same reaction as mine. I sigh into his chair and accept the offer of a cup of tea.

I gesture to his note. "Is that Shacklebolt canceling?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why he would, especially after the Paliz house yesterday." Harry pulls out a few more papers. "I lettered him last night with more information on the portkey lead. The signatures were stronger, and I have a hunch as to where they're originating. I was hoping he could give us some help defining them before we make any rash decisions."

I chuckle. " _You_ making rash decisions? Never."

"I'm not fourteen anymore, 'Mione."

"No, but you have a pretty stellar track record starting at age eleven at least."

Harry snorts. "I'm not the one who was making polyjuice potions and used wandless magic." I glare over my tea but he only smiles. "Sounds like I wasn't the only one who had a 'pretty stellar track record'."

Two memos fly in, interrupting our banter. One lands on his desk while the other drops in my lap. We open the notes, pause, then glance up at each other.

Harry clears his throat. "Shacklebolt?""Yeah." I frown at the paper. "What made him change his mind?""I'm not sure," he throws on his robes and gathers the papers he has been poring over, "but I guess we better find out."

I finish my tea and follow him out the door. "I need to stop by my office on the way and grab my own reports."

* * *

I look at my wristwatch as Harry fidgets with his sleeves; we've been waiting outside our Minister's office for over forty minutes. My minor irritation is slowly turning into aggravation the longer I sit here and wait. Kingsley is in his office with the door shut tight, an obvious muffling charm preventing us from distinguishing who he's meeting with.

Percy sits diligently at his desk while commanding memo-birds to fly to their recipients. I endure the silence for another minute before I stand and begin to pace. Percy glances in my direction before he fixes his gaze back to his work.

"Hermione, he will be with you shortly."

I snort derisively. "You said that almost an hour ago."

Percy looks at me over his glasses. "The Minister is a very busy man with many responsibilities. He will attend to your 'meeting' when he can."Harry tugs at my sleeve to bring me back to my seat and regards his brother-in-law with a light look. "Perce, have you told him we're here?"

He sniffs at the letter he's sealing. "Of course I did, right when you arrived."

I cross my arms. "Why would he cancel the meeting, then memo us to meet him immediately, only to make us wait this long?"

"The Minister is a very busy man with his own schedule and matters of importance. As I said, he will be with you —"

Shacklebolt's door swings open. "Granger, Potter, come in."Percy gives us an 'I told you so look' as we hastily file into the Minister's office. Green flames dying in his fireplace catch my eye as we take our seats. _Why would whoever he was taking to take the floo instead of leaving through the atrium?_ I'm nudged away from the thought when Shacklebolt sighs wearily.

"Thank you both for your patience, I've been a little scattered as of late."

Harry looks to me, expecting me to take over the role of primary voice box, but I'm too preoccupied by Kingsley's appearance. His clothes are slightly rumpled and there are circles under his eyes I haven't seen since the war.

Harry hesitantly picks up the mantle. "That's all right sir, although we are wondering why you changed plans."

Kingsley places his fingertips together. "I had a more pressing matter to attend to, so I cancelled. When that matter appeared closed, I asked you both to come here, but apparently the matter was _not_ closed at all, so you both had to wait, regrettably." He sounds exhausted. _The missing muggleborns aren't any easier for him either._ "Now, tell me what you both have found."

I begin to pull files out of my folder to place on his desk. "One of my men, Kramer, has been in contact with several embassies around the world to keep an updated list of all the missing. So far the only countries without any noticeable missing are Greenland, Canada, Madagascar, and oddly enough, Columbia."

The Minister nods as he peruses the lists. "Mostly because of population levels versus area to search and the reliability of those embassies, I don't know if I trust these conjectures."

I pull out more papers. "Nor do I, which is why I have Kramer attempting to find any correlations aside from blood status. Puckett has been working alongside Potter's aurors at the scenes of the disappearances up until yesterday. Puckett reports that all the families he can track down insist that the missing wouldn't leave on their own accord."

He flips through my folder. "Makes for a good paper trail. Potter, what have you got?"

Harry hands over his own stack. "I've had men at most of the scenes, each reporting unusual pulses of magic in very confined areas. We suspect these are portkeys, as we mentioned before, and yesterday we found evidence supporting the theory. Weasley and Rikton were out helping to clean up the mess at the Boden's residence when they came across the same pulses. We're sure it's a portkey, and I have a team dispatched at the moment to see if they can trace the landing spot."

Kingsley gives my files back and opens Harry's. "Why haven't they narrowed the location down?"Harry runs his fingers through his hair. "It's tricky – whatever magic is being used is outside what we normally sanction for portkeys. It seems as if the object in question is reusable and triggered whenever the user wishes – and it has enchantments in place to prevent tracking."

"See if you can't get an Unspeakable to help narrow it down. Are you sure it's not apparation?" Kingsley gives the reports back.

Harry tucks them under his arm. "Pretty sure, there isn't any 'personal' signature to trace or identify."

The Minister shakes his head. "As I said, memo an Unspeakable, see where this leads. I'm going to issue a state of emergency tomorrow morning with The Daily Prophet. With the Boden incident, we can't keep the blood from the people." He gestures at a stack of parchment on the corner of his desk. "That damn Skeeter woman is about the death of me."

Flashing letters read " _ **MUGGLEBORNS MISSING – IS YOU-KNOW-WHO BACK?**_ ". I take the top magazine and flip it over. "Does she really have nothing better to do than fear monger?"

Kingsley shrugs. "I plan to discuss it with the Editor as well. Granger, I need you to clear your schedule for the next month, preferably the next two."

I sit a little straighter. "I'll start on that after our meeting. What am I planning for?"

He stands and leans against the mantle of his fireplace. _He must be exhausted, his meetings are normally more rigid._ "I'm going to be sending you as a Ministry Ambassador to some of the countries more heavily affected. As the head of Muggle Relations in Wizarding Britain it is imperative that you work with these other embassies to unite us all in a common front."

My heart skips a beat but I recover with a business tone. "Sounds like a plan. When will I leave?"

"The first of the week. I'll have Percy give you a rough itinerary in the morning. You'll bring one person from your department and one from Potter's, just as a precaution. When you have decided on your companions, memo me the names so I can help with their arrangements."

 _That soon?_ Harry nervously glances at me before clearing his throat. "Minister, are you sure she's the best for the job?" I cut a glare in his direction, which promptly pushes Harry to backpedal. "Not that you're not qualified, I'm only wondering because of the fact that you could be taken too, given your – well, your – um —"

"Blood status." Kingsley and I finish for him.

"Yes, that." Harry musses his hair again.

Kingsley turns towards us. "That would be why I'm sending her with a small entourage. Two people are enough to keep an eye on her, yet small enough to keep the other officials at ease while she's visiting."

Sensing his conclusive tone, Harry and I stand to leave. I head to the door just as Harry speaks again.

"Oh, I wanted to run something by you with the Zabini-Malfoy case." I turn to see Harry wiggle a different file out from his stack. "There were dark objects rumored to be located on Zabini's property, with ties to Malfoy's. After obtaining said artifacts we've found they originated in Malfoy Manor. To us it seems that when we performed a dark-magic sweep of the Malfoy residence they may have hidden some things at Zabini's to avoid detection. This could have happened before the war, but I doubt this personally due to the Zabini's lack of involvement with Voldemort. If I'm right, this calls for a deeper investigation of both parties."

Shacklebolt thumbed the report. "According to your interviews and my own personal knowledge of their trials, it doesn't seem as if the heirs had any involvement with these circumstances. Perhaps we have to look at the parents, see if Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have anything to say." He offers the report back to Harry. "I want a copy of this on my desk in the morning. Also, bring Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in tomorrow at noon. I'd like to talk to them myself."

Kingsley sighs into his seat. "Granger, I'll memo you tomorrow with a meeting time to further discuss your schedule."

Harry drops me off at my office. Before he leaves I grab him by his sleeve. "Did Kingsley seem different to you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, he just looks tired. We're all dealing with a lot right now."

I consider arguing with him, but on what grounds? _My gut?_ I assent with, "Yeah, we are." Harry pats my arm and heads off to deal with his own work.

* * *

Lather, rinse, repeat. The next morning starts off normally enough before I hit my office. An owl lands on my desk with a small parcel from Percy. I hand a treat to the bird before I open it, resignation my only emotion as I look over my itinerary. I'm visiting Italy, France, Russia, the US, Brazil, and – _oh._ My heart pangs over the last country on the list – Australia.

I shove the list aside and dig through the rest of the parcel. There's a list of higher-ups I'm to know before I meet them, a bullet list of topics we're going to discuss, a serious of maps from my hotels to the place of the meetings, and finally a few pamphlets of what etiquette to follow in each country. _This is Percy's version of a 'rough itinerary'?_

I gather them all and place them in a new folder to look over later. I memo Kramer and Puckett to meet me as soon as they can, and send another to Harry to ask which auror should come with me. I'm reading over his response just as my guys come to my door.

"Please, have a seat, I need to speak with you both."

Much to my surprise, they both sit with without complaint. Kramer leans forward with elbows on his knees. "I haven't quite finished that list, if you're looking for an update."

"No, no." I hand them both a cup of coffee. "I'm actually in need of a favor from the both of you." They look startled but stay quiet. I ignore the odd behavior and push on. "The Minister is sending me out of country to be an ambassador for Muggle Relations. Here's the list," I pull it out of the file and hand it to Puckett, "and I'll be gone for a month if things go well, two if they don't."

Puckett hands the list to Kramer, who whistles low at the prospect. Puckett smirks. "So what do you need from us?"

I grip my cup a little tighter. "Stop rolling your eyes for a moment and hear what I have to say. I'm going to need someone to look after the office while I'm gone and take care of affairs here, and I also need a companion on the trip to help me with these officials." They both stare at me, a little shocked at my tone. "Kramer, I need you to stay here. You're still working on this list and you have a good head for the paperwork needed to stay on top of these disappearances. Puckett, I need you to come with me. You've been on the scenes more than anyone in our department, and you're great at cutting to the chase. I need those quick wits if I'm to deal with so much political jargon."

Kramer is the first to speak. "You leave on Monday?"

Puckett glances at his partner with a slight look of worry. I take back the itinerary and nod. "The Minister wants us to get going right away. Puckett, I would make arrangements to have your affairs handled for two months, it's better safe than sorry."

A memo flies in and drops into my hand. I swiftly read through it and write my reply. To the partners I say, "I am meeting with the Minister at one with my picks for companions. I'm also to bring an auror, and at this juncture I'm leaning towards Rikton. Is there anything else I should bring to his attention?" When they shake their heads 'no', I pull up a small notepad. "I'm also going to get a second itinerary for you, and a time to meet on Monday."

Kramer stands and takes both of their empty mugs to the counter. Puckett glances me over before standing as well. "I'll look for the memos."

They left without another word. I send a note to Harry with my auror pick, asking for his approval. I then get ready for my meeting with the Minister, my head spinning. _Australia?_

* * *

I walk past Percy to an open office door. The Minister glances up when I knock on his door and motions for me to come in. I'm barely in the room before I notice two people already occupying his chairs. I stifle a groan at the sight of them.

"Come in, Granger. I'm just finishing up with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini."

I hang inside the doorframe, conflicted. "Are you sure? I can wait outside until you're finished."

"Nonsense." Kingsley summons a third chair and gestures for me to occupy it. I slowly sit and ignore the two men beside me. Blaise leans forward to catch my eye, to which I reluctantly meet.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise. I haven't seen you since you monitored our edict signatures and contract negotiations."

"Mr. Zabini, a pleasure as always." I fight the urge to purse my lips and instead settle on a dead-pan expression. Malfoy nods in my direction, his eyes flat and expressionless.

"Miss Granger, pleasure to see you again." His tone suggests it's anything but. I stiffly nod and murmur, "Mr. Malfoy, to you as well." My tone is decidedly _less_ masked, something Shacklebolt doesn't miss. His eyes flick between us before he resumes his paperwork and conversation with the boys.

"I don't like what this suggests, but I'm sure that neither of you are involved. The best way to ensure that Wizengamot believes this as well is to have you both as far away as possible from the proceedings and away from the investigations of your houses."

Zabini stiffens in his seat. "Away for how long?"

The Minister pushes his hands into his face, a motion that catches me off guard. _What is getting to him so badly?_ He glimpses over the papers again and sighs. "I would think at least a month, that _should_ be enough time to get through the proceedings and beginning of the trail dates. We can focus on your fathers before we go any further, see if this is business done willingly."

Malfoy crosses his arms. "How can we maintain our businesses with such an extended 'vacation'?"

Kingsley pulls at the front of his robes. _Is he wearing the same ones as yesterday? Surely not…_ "You'll be allowed contact with your offices and the general workings, but you'll need someone to physically fill your spot for the time being. If we don't go through with this, it could mean fingers pointed at the both of you, and the loss of your businesses, standing, and potentially your freedom."

Trademark Slytherin venom enters Zabini's voice. "Where are we supposed to stay during this little hiatus?"

"Zabini, you can stay with other family for the time being, as long as you're away from the house and your business. Malfoy… will you stay a moment? As the questions lies more heavily in your house, we'll have to be more careful in picking a living arrangement."

Blaise stands and shakes the Minister's hand. "I'll owl you with the address of the location I'll be staying at. I'll see you later, Draco." He leaves the room, and as the door shuts behind him the tension in the room raises enough to make my skin crawl.

Kingsley pulls out a bottle and a few glasses. "Drink?"

I'm dumbfounded. _Kingsley? Drinking before five?_ I accept the drink without much thought and take a few larger-than-necessary gulps to calm my nerves. Malfoy commits no sign that he thinks Kingsley's behavior odd and accepts his own glass.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'd like to discuss a few things with Granger while I try to think of an acceptable arrangement for yourself."Malfoy only nods. He pulls at his tie only to loosen it a little, but the motion hurls my mind back into a moment several nights ago when he did just that. A blush threatens to cover my neck and cheeks, but I smother it down under Shacklebolt's gaze. "You received the itinerary?"I jump back into my business mindset. "Yes, and Percy astounds me yet again. I would like to request two more for my respective companion picks, Adrian Puckett and Tyler Rikton."

Kingsley leans back into his chair with a raised eyebrow. "I agree with Rikton, although I'm surprised Potter is willing to part with him at the moment. I was sure you would pick Weasley."I must be imagining the look Malfoy gives me, but I don't turn to see if I'm right. "Tensions are high and I'm not confident in the capability of us both to remain professional during such a high-stakes tour."The Minister nods slowly. "Alright, now why Puckett and not Kramer?"

"Puckett, while brash and uncouth at times, has been the one in the field the most out of my department. He has the best eye-witness material, and he's quick witted. I don't think he'd be as subject to the political sharks as Kramer. Besides, I need Kramer on the ground here to maintain my office and keep up with that list he's been compiling."

"Sound judgement. I guess I should tell you, Granger, I was owled this morning by the Italian Embassy. It seems that there have been a few security threats, and I feel obligated to expand your party by one."

I feel my glass grow heavier in my hand. "Would you prefer auror or another from my department?"Kingsley knocks back the rest of his drink and pours another. "I'm not sure yet. Allow me to think on it, if you will."

We sit in silence for a moment or two. I chance a glance at Malfoy only to find him looking at me intently. I can't hide the blush this time around, and both of us quickly look away from each other. I'm slightly horrified to see Kingsley watching us both with a slight grin.

"I believe I've found the solution to both your issues. Malfoy, you will accompany Granger as she completes this Muggle-Relations tour. It will get you away from these proceedings in a way that beneficial to your own cause, and provide you, Granger, with that third person."

I damn near drop my glass. Malfoy leans forward in his seat to beseech the Minister. "Out of the country? Wouldn't that look suspicious?"

Kingsley still keeps his smirk. "On the contrary, I believe it'll _better_ your position. How could a man who _voluntarily_ tours the countries more heavily hit by the disappearances of muggleborns be the same one who would hide a magical artifact? Alongside the head of Muggle Relations to boot."

I forge through my sudden apprehension. "While I know he's versed in the political sphere, is he really the best choice for either magical defense or these sensitive cases? My teams and I have been compiling these cases for months, a few days is too soon to teach him everything he needs —"

The Minister cuts me off with a stern tone. "Mr. Malfoy is admirable with politics, and a quick learner. His roll will be financial and political backing of our cause."

We're left speechless. _Kingsley has never interrupted me…_

"I will expect you both to arrive at my office no later than eight o'clock on Monday morning. Please have your affairs arranged. Mr. Malfoy, expect an owl with your own itinerary within the day."

We place our finished glasses and silently leave the office. We jump in the same lift, the tension between us driving me to say _anything_ to make it stop.

"If you would like, I can send a few reports for you to read over so you're not caught off guard."

Draco nods stiffly. "I would be appreciative, Miss Granger." The lift stops in the atrium. "Have a good evening."I head back to my own office with heavy steps. _We're all just professionals, right?_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the late posting! I'm starting college classes soon and have been a little busy getting all of that together. I should be posting a little more regularly now. Thank you all you have favorited/followed! A special thanks to the reviews! Love n' Light 3**


	5. Bad Moves and Booze

_Chapter Five:_

 _Bad Moves and Booze_

* * *

The next few days are full of frenzy. Harry isn't necessarily happy that Malfoy will be joining us, but after explaining Kingsley's reasoning, he consented just like I had to. I'm sitting in his office pouring over fresh notes from Percy when Ron comes storming in.

"What the fuck, Granger?"

I calmly place my papers in my lap. "What's got you up in a knot?"

Ron grows pink. "Why is the ferret going with you? And why Rikton and not me?"

"The Minister decided it would be best for Malfoy to accompany me due to his own situation and my need for a third person."

He points his forefinger at me. "All the more reason I should be the one to go!"

"Ron," Harry takes of his glasses to rub his face, "I need you _here_. Rikton has great ground experience, yeah, but if shit gets nasty I'd rather have you here. He's perfectly capable of playing escort and I won't have to worry about firing you for killing Malfoy, okay?"

He ignores Harry and continues to yell at me. "Why did you choose Rikton in the first place? Before you knew about Malfoy?"

My chest starts to burn. "Because I figured you didn't want to be around me, considering how you stormed off the other night!"

Ron closes the door behind him, visibly shaking. "Blimey, 'Mione! I was upset!"

"So was I! I was meaning to meet _you_ that night, not him!"

"So what," the red in his face deepens, "you 'meant' to snog me and not him?"

I stand up suddenly, ignoring the flurry of papers falling to the floor. "Jesus, Ronald! I didn't know what was going to happen when I saw you! I knew it was just as likely you'd blow me off as kiss me, I was taking a s _hot_ , and when he came, snogging him _was the last thing on my mind!_ "

"Then why did you do it?" Ron practically yells it through gritted teeth.

 _"Maybe because he made it clear he wanted to!"_ I crouch and begin picking up my papers. "Yes, I should have 'made sure' I was going to meet with you. Yes, I needed to make sure we were 'over'. But tell me this!" I drop the papers in my chair and point my own finger at him. "Why am I the one that has to initiate the conversation?" Ron's mouth drops open but I keep pushing. "Why am I the one that has to go to _your_ apartment? Why do I have to be the one to schedule any interaction between us?"

Ron backs up a step. "I was giving you time!"

"YOU WERE CHICKENING OUT!" I grab my things and practically run from the room. A dim voice in the back of my mind tells me that I'm going to snap my heels from walking on them so hard, but I can't bring myself to care. I hear Ron yell after me but I'm already gone and back at my office.

I snip at Allie to quit messing with her hair and get back to work. She looks down her nose but listens nonetheless, but I'm too fired up to be grateful she doesn't reply with a snarky comeback. Perhaps there is something about my expression that tells her to not fuck with me today. I push away the thoughts and settle in at my desk to work through the list of things for Kramer to do after I leave.

I hear the _ding_ of the lift and soft, measured footfalls. I barely glance up from my work; my office is situated in what would be considered a 'high traffic' area of the Ministry. The steps stop short of my office, and I hear Allie speak.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

A moment of silence, then, "I have a feeling you can help me with a lot of things, Miss…?"

"Buchett. And what would those things be?" A breathy giggle. I shake my head and work harder to concentrate on my work. If I listened in on every flirtatious conversation she had I'd be out a job for neglect of duties.

"Well, I have an empty seat that needs filling at my dinner table tonight. I made a reservation at Noir Creation, but I'm afraid I'll be alone unless a certain pretty witch agrees to accompany me." _Oh gag._

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you're too kind." My blood boils. The remnants of my fight with Ron flare up and before I know it I'm throwing open the door to my office. "I'd love to —", the words die in her mouth at the sight of me.

"Miss Buchett, kindly return to work. What can I do for you, Malfoy?"

He smirks. "I came to discuss the trip with you."

"All right. Come in." I turn away but not before I notice him wink at Allie as he follows me. I fight the blush creeping up my chest and neck and instead turn to face him while leaning on my desk. "What do you need to discuss?"

He takes an empty chair and smirks again. "I haven't received my itinerary yet, and I would like to discuss expectations."

I curse and turn around to grab his parcel. "I meant to send this out to you a couple hours ago, but I only just got back to my office." He takes it from my hands and sticks it in his robe pocket. "Also, as far as the Minister and I are concerned, all that is expected is for you to be involved in the meetings with the rest of us, and make a few comments here and there so they think you're rallying with us."

Malfoy cocks an eyebrow. "Who says I'm not already rallying? I know a worthy cause when I see one…" His eyes roam to my open door, where Allie is sitting on the other side. With an irritated _flick_ I force the door shut with my wand. Malfoy raises both eyebrows at me, amusement flickering somewhere in all that grey. "Jealous, Granger?"

I avoid his gaze and smooth my skirt. "Don't play coy. You are just as aware of the implications of a pureblood sharing our cause. This is huge, honestly."

His eyes follow the hem of my skirt. He knows I can see him looking, and he doesn't care. He stands and makes his way towards me, his eyes focused on each button of my shirt before he settles on my face. I'm breathless at the proximity of him – _Is he bipolar or something? What's with the 180?_

Malfoy chuckles at my hitch of breath. He cups my cheek with his palm and stares at my lips while he speaks. "We haven't discussed my own expectations." His purring voice nearly undoes me. I release a tiny gasp, prompting Draco to run his thumb across my bottom lip.

My brain is incredibly fuzzy. _Can he make up his mind? Can I?_ "And what would those be, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smirks at his name and leans in closer. Before I can react he has my chin in a tight grip and my face turned to the side. His breath tickles my earlobe – "Don't fall in love with me."

The sudden iciness drops a boulder on my stomach. He releases my chin and steps away, the grey now cold and unyielding. "I will see you on Monday, Miss Granger."

I can feel the fact that my mouth is hanging open, but my brain is having trouble formulating the command to close it. He leaves my office with a business clip, but stops long enough to bid Allie farewell.

"I'll come for you at seven, Allie-Cat." He kisses her hand, smirks at me, and then leaves.

My anger and embarrassment allows me control of my body again. My jaw slams shut as I shut my office door once again. I ignore Allie fawning over her work and her too-bright tone as she delivers message after message.

* * *

After a long day of listening to Allie giggle and tell anyone who passes that she has a date tonight with the _'handsome Mr. Malfoy'_ , I'm ready to go back to my flat. I apparate there, kick off my shoes, feed my cat, and settle in on my couch with a bottle of red. I'm taking my hair out of my bun when a knock comes at the door.

"Hey, it's me." I freeze and then silently groan into my cup. _Maybe if I sit still long enough he'll leave._ More knocking. "Hermione, please. Open up." Stubbornness compels me to stay put and deny existence. A harder knock. "Hey, put down your wine and come talk to me."

I roll my eyes and do just that. When I open the door, Ron is standing there with his fist raised awkwardly, obviously ready to knock again should I have continued to ignore him.

"Oh, uh, can I come in?"

I don't answer, I simply leave the door open and return to my couch and my wine. He follows me in, awkwardly shutting the door. I accio another glass and poor it for him as he joins me on the couch. He accepts it, and joins me in silence. It's easier…. _No. Fuck that._

"Why are you here?"

Ron fingers the stem of his glass. "I want to talk to you about all of this." I raise my eyebrows to urge him on. "About you and me."

"Ah." When he doesn't offer more information, I give in and ask. "What about it specifically?"

"You and me." He pours more wine for both of us. "I didn't know how to talk to you about it. You seemed to be getting better there for a while, but then you weren't. You got quieter and… it was worse every time I came over. I could never tell you no, but it was worse for me too every time." Ron takes a quick drink then puts the wine down. He faces me, "I didn't know how to tell you it might not work for us. But now… now I want to know for sure."

I don't stop him when he takes my face in my hands and kisses me. I'm not surprised when I don't feel anything but slight annoyance. His lips are the wrong shape now, his hands feel foreign, and the way he moves his head… Ron tries kissing me twice more before he leans back and sighs. "Anything for you?"

I shake my head and down my glass. "No. You?"

"No." He leans back into the couch and finishes his drink. "At least we know now, right?"

"Yeah…" I stare at my hands.

Ron scratches his neck, "I mean, are we sure?"

"Ron..."

"No, hear me out. And don't take offense, but you didn't really try..." I give up a small smile as he pats the couch cushion beside him. I crawl up into his lap, the movements out of practice, out of sync. But dammit, if he wants me to try...

His hands settle into the curve of my hips, right where they always go. I kiss his forehead, sigh down his cheek, before kissing him full on the mouth. He just tastes... wrong. I push the thought away and try to focus on what I'm feeling. His fingers are digging in my hips just a little too sharply, his stubble scraping my cheek feels wrong and uncomfortable. Determined, I deepen the kiss and even wiggle my hips a little, but nothing comes of it. Ron grows still below me, as I do on top of him. I press our foreheads together and let out a shaky sigh.

I screw my eyes tighter shut to avoid the look on his face when I say, "It's not the same."

"No, it's not..." I climb off and sit beside him, feeling smaller by the second.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I thought..."

He pats my knee. "I did too. But we're not."

"No. It seems like we're only meant to be friends..."

He sighs heavily. "I agree. And about what I said…"

I offer a half-smile. "Which time?"

"Bloody-hell, you know."

I laugh, "Yes, I do. What about it?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "I don't actually think you were asking for my permission. I was just upset and… yeah."

"I know, Ron." I pat his other hand. "I know."

We banter for another few minutes before he stands to leave. "Oh, I can feed Crookshanks for you if you want."

"Thanks, Ron. You won't have to until Monday night."

"Sounds good. See ya, 'Mione."

I try to relax when he leaves, but the tea won't help and I'm too restless to go to sleep early. I don't have a lot of pack and what I do need can wait until tomorrow. With a huff I throw on some soft jeans and a hoodie and apparate to The Leaky Cauldron for a stiffer drink and a piece of familiarity before I traverse the planet.

Tom is the same as always, toothless, quiet, and a little nicer to me than the other patrons. He never complains when I bring my own glass, which automatically makes him one of my favorite bartenders. I take the firewhiskey on the rocks this time hoping to pace myself a little better. I situate myself at the end of the bar where I can see all the exits, and try to relax. The place is moderately busy, the lull of conversation and haze of the smoke driving out the noise of my own brain. It's rare that I do, but after especially trying weeks I give in to my craving, and I pull out a fag. The first drag burns a little, but the floating that accompanies it makes it all worthwhile. Tom gives me a questioning glance, but I only smile. He places an ash-tray in front of me and tops off my glass before leaving me to my solitary high. The buzz from both nicotine and alcohol puts me in too good a headspace to worry about much of anything.

That is until I see white-blond hair come into the bar. I curse my luck and take another drag. _Maybe he won't see me through the smoke._ He heads through towards the Diagon Alley entrance, much to my relief. I return to my drink with a small smile just as the stool next to me scrapes and is suddenly occupied by none other than the blond ferret himself.

"My, my, seems like the Golden Girl isn't so golden lately, is she?"

I finish a drag and speak through a throat of smoke, "Piss off."

He doesn't listen and instead orders a drink. He hands Tom his own glass, which chaps my ass right off. _Seems like you aren't the only regular_. Tom smiles broadly while handing Malfoy his drink, who also takes it on the rocks.

"I thought you were on a dinner-date with Allie?"

Malfoy snorts, "Vapid girl. She admitted she only went to piss you off." My mouth pops open when I see him pull out his own fag. "What, you can be the only one who smokes occasionally? Anyway, seems like that was the only thing we found common ground on." He lights up then looks at me with a sly grin. "That honestly surprises you?"

I'm staring at him, but I don't even care. I can hardly handle the wild mood swings from this man. "So what, you storm out of my office after snogging me to another realm, don't talk to me about what happened since then, but you come to my office again and _flirt_ with my receptionist, leave with that absolute wonder of a parting line, and then wonder why I'm surprised you went on a revenge date over me?"

"That sounds about right."

I roll my eyes and try to take a drag, only to realize my cherry died. I pat my hoodie for my lighter just as Draco's hand comes into view. He lights the end for me, a smile dancing on his face. I exhale with a snort, "Thanks, how gentleman of you."

We turn as a bunch of guys yell a welcome to their buddy. Once the noise resumes its normal level I turn back to my drink.

"So I snogged you into another realm, huh?" I glance up in time to see him wink.

My stomach does a small flip against my own accord. I stamp out my fag, disgusted, and take another pull on my drink. Tom comes up with a refill, topping off Malfoy's as well.

"What changed with you?"

Draco takes a moment to answer. "None of us are the same as we were in fourth year, Granger. We all grew up. One way or another."

I feel pleasantly warm and emboldened to let down some boundaries. "No kidding. I used to be so confident, so sure of myself. Then these damn fears just tore me down."

Draco snorts into his glass before he takes a gulp. "I used to be a cocky little asshole with limited manners and morals."

I shoulder-check him. "Now you're just a cocky grown man with a smidge more manners and morals."

He looks down between us, gauging the closer distance. "Where did this side of you come from?"

I shrug. "I'm feeling just tipsy enough and a little free."

He returns the shoulder tap. "Why free? We're about to be shackled to Ministry officials for a month. At least."

 _Do I tell him about Ron?_ I watch him stamp out his smoke. _Maybe later… what's it to him, anyway?_ "Free because I don't have to go in to work tomorrow. I have the entire day to organize my affairs."

"Granger? Leaving things to last minute?"

"Between putting out proverbial fires with the shitstorm Skeeter started in the Prophet, doing 'actual' work over these disappearances, _and_ organizing a work trip for a month, yeah, I have a few things I still need to do."

He motions for Tom and buys a bottle, then fills our glasses almost to the brim.

"Trying to get me drunk, Malfoy?"

"Only if you want to be, Granger."

We talk about his business for a while, and who he's leaving in charge for the month. The conversation turns towards the investigation, in which Draco is properly confused and irritated.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, pointing at me with his glass, "I completely understand the Ministry standpoint. But I don't get where all of this is coming from. My father was very cooperative with the sweeps. It got everything left over from that nose-less piece of shit out of my house without us having to lift a finger."

I take a long sip. "Maybe they'll figure that out without any bloodshed on either side."

"Let's hope so. I'd hate to come back from Australia an orphan."

I feel the aching weight crash on my shoulders again. _Damn that country._ Draco places a hesitant hand on mine.

"Hey, you okay?" When I don't respond he wiggles my hand a little. "Granger, what's up?"

I yank my hand away and take a gulp to calm my nerves. "Nothing, it's just the alcohol." I can tell he doesn't believe me but I keep up with the charade. "And it's been an incredibly long week."

Draco splits the last of the bottle between our glasses. "How far is your flat from here?"

"Oh, a good fair distance." Smoke from the other patrons curls between us in oddly fascinating shapes. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to determine if you're in any shape to apparate without splinching yourself."

I scoff at the notion. "Me? Splinching? Give me a break. I'm not _that_ drunk."

He lets the matter drop as we finish our drinks. Before I can catch the process he pays for both of our tabs, not leaving it an option to even chip in for my own drinks. Frustrated and slightly miffed at the notion, I thank him stiffly and head for the door.

I make it out onto the pavement and suck in the cleaner air. I get my bearings and start heading off in the general direction of my apartment. I feel an arm snake its way into mine. A quick glance up tells me Draco is now escorting me away from the bar.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you that you're too drunk to apparate. And honestly, it's a lovely night. I figured you'd want to go for a walk."

I avoid a crack in the sidewalk and then lean heavily back on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, I'm perfectly —" another crack, "capable."

"Oh sure." Draco holds a firm grip on me as we walk two more blocks. "Merlin, Granger, how much further?"

I giggle. "We aren't all that close. I'm actually closer to the Ministry —"

"Oh fuckin' Salazar, what's your address?"

I give it to him through a laugh, but it's cut short as he pulls me into his chest. I look up into his face, completely taken aback, just as we apparate into my apartment. I would have stumbled back and fallen on my ass had he not been holding onto me. As it were, he sits me gingerly on my couch before he flops down beside me and groans, "I really hate doing that while drunk."

"Me too, that's why I was okay with walking." I take off my shoes and toss them towards the front door. I'm about to ask if he is okay to get home himself when Crookshanks spits from the back of the couch.

"Merlin! You still have that thing?" Draco jumps up, holding his wand defensively. I fall back into the cushions, laughing too hard to take offense.

"Yes, and he's old and frail, leave him be."

He pockets his wand and resumes his seat on the couch. "You're being biased, it attacked _me_. I'm the victim here."

" _He_ is simply defending his territory." I stand and pick up my cat. "He's an angel."

Draco snorts. "We need to work on your descriptive terms."

I leave Crookshanks on the couch and leave the room to change into comfier clothes. When I come back I find Draco digging through the cabinets in the kitchen. He pops up with a triumphant grin, holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

I place my hands on my hips. "One bottle wasn't enough?"

"Where are your glasses?"

I mutely point at the cabinet up to his left and settle back into the couch. Before long I have a glass shoved into my face and a Malfoy lounging on my furniture. I make the mistake of thinking he's sitting in the same spot as Ron had earlier, and the second mistake of kicking back my entire drink to get rid of the mental image.

"What're you trying to forget?"

I freeze with my hand extended towards the bottle. "Excuse me?"

"In my experience, a person drinks like that for one of two reasons." He fills my glass for me and fixes me with a searching stare. "They are either looking to be piss-blind drunk in search of fun or in an effort to forget. And you, dear Granger," he crosses his legs, "are far too swotty to be drinking for pleasure. So tell me, what are you trying to forget?"

 _Everything. All of it._ "I'm trying to forget that I'm about to be traveling around the pratting globe with an employee I can't stand, an auror who can't carry a simple conversation, and you."

"Ah, but every day is a party with me." He ignores my scoff. "I'm not buying it. What are you hiding?"

 _I still can't sleep without being drugged out of my mind. I like you and don't know why._ "Why do you care so much?"

He shrugs. "You're one mystery I can't solve."

The alcohol tastes sour in my mouth. "I'm not yours to handle." Draco sighs but I cut him off. "No, listen to me. I can't handle this back-and-forth. Silence, formalities, and then telling me not to fall in love with you? You don't get to handle me." A small voice in my mind asks if I'm overreacting, but someone threatening to tear down my emotional barriers always causes me to panic.

He slowly places his glass on the coffee table. "Maybe if you didn't make it so bloody hard to love you, I wouldn't act this way."

"To ' _love_ ' me? And I don't ' _make_ ' you act any way, Draco Malfoy, you are more than capable of governing your own attitude!" I kill my drink and slam the cup down. "Why did you leave?"

Draco's shoulders stiffen. "Why did I leave?"

"My office after you kissed me, why did you leave?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "Why do you think?"

"Because you're an ass?!"

He threw his hand out and let it fall back onto his knee. "I may be an ass, Granger, but not over that."

I cross my arms and do my best not to yell. "Then enlighten me."

Draco stands and grabs his jacket. I stand too and grab his sleeve. "No, don't you walk away again. _Talk_ to me!"

He pulls his arm away. "That's what I've been trying to do, but you won't listen!"

"Listen to what, your bravado?"

He rubs his face and groans. "See? There you go again. Not only do you only want to talk about _my_ emotions and not yours, but you just _expect_ me to only be sarcastic and sexist! I'm not that person anymore, Hermione!"

Irritating tears threaten to spill over. " _Why did you leave_?"

"Because you told _Weasley_ I was _nothing_!"

I play back through that night in my head. "No, I didn't say _you_ were nothing, I was covering up the fact that we were all over each other _in front of my friends_! I said that we had _done_ nothing!"

"I would never be embarrassed of you!" He points at his chest. "I would be _proud_ to be caught snogging you every damn day of the rest of your life! And yeah, you telling Weasel that it was _'nothing'_ felt like a slap to the face!"

I throw my hands out. "Why is _Ron_ of all people bothering you the most! _You_ flirted with my secretary _to my face_!"

"I did that to make you jealous!"

"Well it worked!"

Draco stops for a moment and half-smiles. "Wait, really?"

I growl at his tone and turn away. "That's not the point right now! And you didn't answer my question!"

"About Weasel? I'm surprised you can't see it." I'm about to leave and go to my room but he grabs my arm. "Because it shouldn't be him, Hermione! He shouldn't be the one that gets to make you laugh every day, the one that gets to see that face for the rest of his life! He doesn't deserve to be the one you choose!"

"What, and you should be?" I avoid his gaze. "There isn't anymore 'Ron' to compete with." Draco grows still. "Not that it's any of your business, but we're done."

Draco drops my arm. "You're what?"

"Done! And apparently we have been for quite a while."

He's still for a moment before he walks around to my front and lightly grips my shoulders. "You never said."

I bite my lower lip. "What does it matter?"

He gently rubs his thumb across my lips, coaxing my teeth to release it. "It matters everything."

Before I can fully process what's happening, our bodies are crushed against each other. This time it's right, his lips are the perfect texture, his hands in just the right spots, his scent filling my nose and numbing my thoughts. He encircles his arms around me and pulls me close just as he murmurs my name against my lips. I sigh heavily, blissfully, completely unaware as my fireplace glows green.

A pop, a woman's voice, "Hey, I heard about everything today and I wanted to check on you – Merlin's pants, not this again."

We jump apart – in my floo stands Ginny Weasley with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"What in Salazar's left bullock is up with your friends, Granger?" Draco continues to curse but he keeps his hands firmly on my waist. "Don't you lot know how to knock?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all of you that have favorited/followed! I can't believe the outpouring I'm getting from you all, thank you so much! Please feel free to leave a review, your feedback helps me get better at what I do!**


	6. Just Breathe

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains a violence/torture, a lemon, and a trigger _in that order._ If you don't want to or can't deal with these, then please skip this chapter. That being said, enjoy! **

_Chapter Six:_

 _Just Breathe_

* * *

Ginny snorts. "Yes, we do know how to knock. Making sure my best friend is okay, on the other hand, negates the need to do so."

Draco's arms are still surrounding me in an iron grip. I gently pat his hand to let me go, to which he obliges, much to my surprise. I turn to Ginny with a slightly apologetic look.

"I'm okay Gin, honestly. You could have texted me."

She looks over the firewhiskey on the table. "I'm still figuring out how that thing works, and you're not necessarily reliable to reply." I fight off a blush as she gives Draco and I a hard look. "How are you both doing? What with this big trip and all, I'm sure tensions are… high."

Draco is shocked into silence at her question. I recover for the both of us and quickly say, "It's stressful, but I feel pretty prepared. I still have to pack tomorrow and Sunday."

Ginny delivers the same stare her mother is famous for. "Well, you're in better shape than I figured you would be. It's a nice change." She pinches a bit of floo powder from my pot on the mantle and prepares to leave. "I'll letter you, 'Mione, we should go to lunch before you leave. Discuss some things. Or _people_ , seems like."

I lose my fight with blushing. "That sounds nice."

Ginny laughs, the sound startling Draco. "You don't sound like you believe that, but don't worry," she winks at me, "I won't tell anyone just yet."

She leaves, throwing somewhat of a wink our way before she does. It's a solid minute before either of us move. I glance up, prepared for him to be shocked, angry, embarrassed, something other than what he actually does.

He grabs my waist and pulls me in closer to a hug. "Do you think she saw us?"

My head is spinning. "Oh, definitely." And then I laugh so hard I damn near trip over the coffee table. Draco pulls me in tighter, his face screwed up as if concentrating on a very important thought.

"Did she just ask how _I'm_ doing?"

I barely nod for the sake of laughing so hard. "I think so."

"Why? Why would she do that?"

I pull myself away and get busy cleaning up the glasses. "It's Ginny. She has to make sure everyone is okay. And, seeing as she's seen us together twice now, you're going to be included on those check-ups."

Draco straightens his jacket. "I don't care how much I like you, I'm not going to have a Weaslette show up in my floo anytime she wants."

"Don't call her that." He only smirks. I come back from the kitchen just for him to grab me up and kiss the top of my head. He's swaying slightly, which in turn almost knocks me off balance. I giggle into his chest as he steadies us by holding a hand against the wall.

"Can I see you again before we leave?"

I frown up at him. "You're not seriously considering apparating home, are you?"

Draco scoffs. "I'm more than capable, Granger. And actually, I'm not headed 'home'. I'm going to Theo's."

"Nott?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah, Blaise and I are staying there until I leave."

I steer him back towards the couch. "Regardless, you're not apparating home _or_ to Nott's." He stops our progress and holds me at arms-length as if to get a better look at me.

"And why not?"

I try not to laugh. "You'll splinch. I guarantee it."

He falls back onto the couch with a grunt. "Well, now you've jinxed it. What am I supposed to do then?"

I shrug and head to my linen closet. "Sleep here. Is there a problem with that?"

The iconic drawl returns to his voice. "Why, Granger, do not presume I'm so forward. I don't bed my girls on the first date."

I throw a blanket and pillow at him. He catches the first, but I'm thrown into a fit of giggles as the pillow smacks his face. He glowers up at me as I point and say, "Couch."

"Aw, honey I didn't mean it, let me come back to bed, we can fight in the morning."

I shake my head and dim the lights. "The bathroom is down the hall, and you can help yourself to anything you need in the kitchen." I'm just heading for the hallway when his arms encircle me from behind.

"Sleep well, goldie." He kisses me right below my ear. His breath lands hot on my shoulder, a whisper of a promise caressing my skin. I shiver, and Draco tightens his arms around me as he feels the movement. I lean back into him, unsteady on my feet from the attentions and the booze. _I want to be sober for this_. The thought gives me the strength to untangle myself from his arms and kiss his hand as I leave. Just as I turn away, I feel him pinch my bottom. I yelp in surprise and shoot him a look.

Draco falls back into the cushions, laughing. "I know I will."

The flat is quiet as I shut myself in my room. I pull off my hoodie and shorts to sleep in my usual tanktop and panties, brush my teeth, and crawl into bed. My head is still spinning with everything. _Draco Malfoy is sleeping in my living room._ I turn off the lights and flip over to my side. _And the only thing I don't like is that he's not in here with me…_ I make a mental note to have a pepper-up ready for the both of us tomorrow. The alcohol is getting to me. _This day couldn't get any weirder._

* * *

Everything is black. I'm lying on something… hard. Black. Black black. Who…?

Roaring. Who's yelling? Someone… someone is upset.

 _"WHERE IS IT?!"_

 _"I don't know! I promise, I don't know! STOP!"_

Help… she's screaming. The dust floats. Dust. Where did it come from?

The voice… it gets closer. Ice coats my left side. My ear… it burns from the cold.

 _"This knife… it will hurt you in so many ways…"_ The cold gets worse… who? _"…pity you'll never… him…"_ Me? _"…pity, you don't deserve to love…"_

Flash of silver. Metallic smell, no, taste. Black. Maybe both.

A stab of metal into flesh. The pain… Oh holy _shit_ the pain. It snaps me to reality.

Bellatrix Lestrange is crouching over me, carving into my arm. I try to buck her off, but fuck, she's strong. I'm screaming. I can feel the blood vessels pop in my eyes. My throat… god. I look around the room — _someone help me._ Blonde hair, white blond. _Lucius?_

 _"STOP!"_

Her laugh, right in my ear. She pulls away to look at her handiwork. I glance over to see _M – U – D – B –_ before she bends over my body again. She grabs my face, forcing my attention on her.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" I only whimper. She cuts into my arm again.

Screaming… more screaming… my consciousness begins to fade. There, in the corner, blond hair, but different… shorter. _Draco._ My eyes bore into his, begging for help, something, anything, _I know you hated me but I'm your friend, help me, help me, help me…_

"GRANGER WAKE UP!"

What? Malfoy, what? I wish this was a dream, don't you see? It's all too real… too real… I can't…

"GOD DAMMIT _WAKE UP!"_

I'm back in bed, tangled in the sheets, sweat making my hair and clothes stick to every part of my body. Someone is shaking me, holding me still, keeping me from thrashing around. I pull myself away, panic setting in. I can't _see_ through the tears – _who's holding me?!_

"NO! GET OFF!"

"HERMIONE! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!"

I pull away, crying so hard my breath comes in at a wheeze. "No…"

Those hands grow soft, and release me. I curl up on the bed, bawling into my pillow. Those arms circle me again, bracing me from these deadly waves.

I feel his chest against my back, his voice in my ear, saying my name, soothing me, affirming where we are. Worry and care flow from him to me, and eventually my tears slow. I don't realize it, but I fall back asleep, and this time it's dreamless, black as night but in a comforting, quiet way.

* * *

I wake to noises in my kitchen. I launch myself out of bed, wand at the ready, and creep down the hallway. Something is… off. On the corner of the couch is a folded blanket and pillow atop it. _Why…? Oh, wait._ I put my wand behind my ear and turn the corner to find that Draco is the source to the noises.

Last night is a blur. I remember the bar perfectly, remember him taking me home, and then Ginny showed up sometime after that. I'm working on the memory of asking, no, _telling_ him to stay last night when I come into the kitchen and see that… _oh, good Merlin…_ he's shirtless and cooking eggs.

His back is toned, his hair rumpled, his feet bare, and his jeans are riding his hips in a way that —

"Morning, I didn't realize you were up."

 _— makes you need to put your eyes back in your head_. "Yeah, I just woke up." I cross the room to get a cup of coffee. He glances at my outfit and smiles.

"Nice jammies, Granger." I look down in horror. In my rush to see who had invaded my house, I had forgone pants and had yet to put on a bra. My cheeks flush, but hell, the way things are going, he's bound to see more than what I'm already presenting.

"Thanks, um, how did you sleep?"

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Not too badly, all things considered."

I push my hair out of my eyes. "Oh, was the couch not that comfortable? I think it is, but I'm a lot shorter —"

He places two plates on the table. "I only slept on the couch for half the night, don't you remember?"

 _Why would… oh, shit._ "Please tell me that was just a dream."

"Which part?"

I mumble into my cup, "Everything after we went to bed."

Draco dries his hands on a towel and flips it onto his shoulder. The way he's leaning on the counter… _Godric, Hermione, focus._ He studies me for a moment.

"Do you always have nightmares like that?"

I shake my head. "Only if I don't take my potions."

"Which I'm assuming you forgot last night."

I meekly nod. "I'm sorry you… you had to see that, and that I woke you up." I put down my coffee. "Let me get dressed and I'll.. I'll show you out."

He crosses his arms. _Why won't he put on a shirt?_ "Don't you want to eat first?"

"Oh, I just… why aren't you gone yet?"

Draco frowns. "I didn't realize I wasn't welcome to stay this morning."

I mentally slap myself. "No, no, I just meant, I figured you wouldn't, you know, _want_ to stay." My face is on fire. "Not after… after seeing that."

I can't meet his gaze. I watch his feet move slowly to stand in front of me. He gently pinches my chin between his thumb and index finger, coaxing me to look up at him. "I believe what I witnessed last night made me feel quite the opposite."

My brain can't comprehend what he's saying. "Why in the world would that make you want to stay?"

He plucks my wand out from behind my ear and lays it on the counter. "Because it was you." His other hands strokes a measured line from my cheek to earlobe. "The raw, uncensored, _real_ you." His bare chest is mere inches away from me. "And I can't be thankful enough to have been there to help you through it." He leans his face closer. His eyes linger over my lips before looking into mine. "I owe you that much, at least." Draco closes the gap between us by barely brushing his lips on my forehead. I let out a shuddering gasp for air I didn't realize I had been holding.

I place my hands on his chest, marveling at the warmth and texture of his skin. "Draco…" He shivers at the sound of my voice.

His lips part just as he kisses me. Stars collide, and heat spreads from my chest to my thighs. I gasp into his mouth, my hands clinging to his shoulders. He loosely grips my hair and presses his body against mine. He's everywhere, all over every inch in me, and I'm overwhelmed by how good it feels. I run a hand along his spine just as he brings his hands to my waist. He glues his hips to mine, all the while never breaking the kiss he had started. I tug at the belt loops of his jeans, because I just need him _closer._

His hand runs up my side and stops at the edge of my breast. He paces his thumb with the same tempo of his tongue, flicking over my nipple until it's achingly hard and kissing me with such fervor I lose my bearings completely. He switches to the other breast, never releasing my tongue from his. I groan and hike up my leg to wrap around his hip, where he clasps it with his other hand and holds me steady against him. I run my fingers across his waistband, applying light pressure to the dip in his hips.

Draco releases my mouth and picks me up right under my ass. I hook my legs behind his back and cling to his shoulders, lightly flicking his earlobe with my tongue. He growls and grabs a handful of my rear as he walks us out of the kitchen and back into my bedroom. He throws me on the bed and crawls in right behind me, taking his place between my legs. His jeans rub against my thin underclothes, drawing a small cry of want from my lips. He pulls my tank top over my head and throws it to the side, his eyes taking in every inch of my chest. He kisses me full on the mouth then looks down in surprise as I start wiggling out of the remainder of my clothes.

"Impatient, goldie?"

"Stop calling me that." I catch his mouth with my own. He indulges for a moment before breaking away to pull me to the edge of the bed. Draco runs his fingers across my lower stomach while he steps out of his clothes. _Oh, oh lord…_

He aligns himself with me, his eyes capturing mine, not letting them go. He teases, barely applying any pressure before pulling away. I groan in frustration and lock my legs behind him, trapping him there. He grins, a wicked one, making my stomach flip. One hand grips my hip, his other holds my cheek while we connect. _Oh, god – wow …_

We lose ourselves in each other. Time stops and the world doesn't exist outside of animalistic passion. After what seems like seconds, but I knew had been minutes over minutes of bliss, I find myself rocking and yelling his name. Draco roars as we both chase our completion in each other.

My eyes are the size of platters, I'm sure, as we collapse on top of one another. I'm panting on his chest, shaking at our efforts, as he kisses the top of my head.

"I can't believe I've been missing out on _that_ all these years."

I lazily swat his arm. "If you hadn't been such a prat, you wouldn't have."

He pats my ass, "And if you hadn't been so prim and proper, I might have tried sooner."

"Great pillow-talk, Draco."

He shrugs, "It's not necessarily my forte." I smother a laugh into his chest, but it dies as his finger traces over my arm where those dreaded words lay.

"I normally glamour it, but after dreams like last night's, it always comes to the surface."

Draco runs a finger along his forearm. His own glamour melts away to show a dark mark, grey around the edges and fading from age. "Something similar happens to me. I have to refresh it anywhere between two to three times a day."

I touch his mark too. "Life hasn't been the kindest to either of us."

"No," he turns my chin to face him, "but that doesn't mean the rest of our days are doomed to the same."

He kisses me, taking his time, seemingly pleased to simply enjoy the feeling of me. I lay there, basking in his attentions, until my stomach makes the most garish noise.

"Sounds like someone skipped out on what I'm sure is a wonderful and thoughtful breakfast."

I roll my eyes and pull myself to standing position. My legs are shaky, and my abdomen is warm and heavy in the most beautifully delicious way. I shrug into a t-shirt and shorts, aware that Draco has been watching me this whole time.

"You're beautiful when you've been shagged."

I cock an eyebrow. "As opposed to when I'm not?"

"Not what I meant, and you know it." He throws his legs over the bed and pulls on his pants in quick movements. "Now come on, it's already cold."

I follow him to the kitchen, allowing myself a great peak at the fit of those jeans. We eat some of the best eggs I've had, nevermind that they're cold. I'm doing the dishes, elbows deep in sudsy water, when Draco walks into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt with his tie hung loose around his neck.

"I have to go, I have to meet with my Board of Directors to choose who's taking care of the company while I'm gone. They're expecting me in," he picks up my watch from the windowsill over the sink, "thirty minutes."

"Well you better get going then." I dry off my hands and turn to face him. "We don't want you late, now do we?"

"Hmm…" he pulls me into his chest and kisses the corner of my mouth. "You'd be worth it." He grabs his billfold off the counter and flips me a wink. "And I like the sound of that."

"Wait, which part?"

Draco smirks and says, " _We_ , as you said," before he apparates.

I'm left in an empty flat, a dirty sink, and the biggest grin on my face I've had in years.

* * *

I sprawl out on my bed, soaking in last night and this morning. After Draco had left, I finished cleaning up and had taken a shower, only to come out and start smiling once again at the sight of my ridiculously messy bed. It had all happened very fast… _but you've known him for almost 10 years…_

I shake the doubts and begin to pack some of my more formal wear for the trip. I'm in the midst of deciding between two longer gowns when an owl taps persistently on my window. I open it and let him fly in, a treat ready in my hand. I exchange it for the letter, half expecting the bird to fly back out. It only blinks at me slowly. With a sigh, I open the parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _Luna is in town, and we want to go get lunch with you. Can we floo to_

 _your place to meet up? At, say, 1 pm? It's easiest… Plus, we still have_

 _plenty to discuss… and we want to see you before you leave._

 _Best,_

 _Ginny_

I flip it over and scribble a confirmation on the back. I hand off the letter to the uppity owl, who only then flies out my window. I check my watch – it's 12:15. Great.

I continue packing my clothes as best I can before making myself appear decent for when the girls arrive. I'm waiting in the living room when they come; Ginny looks around the flat when she first lands, curiosity playing on her face.

"He left this morning, if you're wondering."

She smirks. "You have _so_ much to tell us."

"Tell us about what?" A dreamy voice floats out before its owner follows in.

I grab my wand and my satchel. "I'll tell you at lunch, I'm starving."

Apparently lunch is to take place a little muggle sub-shop that Luna is terribly found of. I don't complain, and rattle off my order while Ginny figures out the system.

Before long we're seated and eating. Ginny doesn't waste any time, however.

"So, tell me, how did you go from breaking it off with my brother to snogging his childhood enemy in the same night?"

I snort into my sandwich. Luna stares between the two of us, but before she can ask I cut in. "Ron and I should have broken it off a while ago. What happened yesterday was just… a means to an end."

Luna separates each individual turkey slice. "So how do spiders fit into this? How did you kiss a spider?"

Ginny cackles while I try and figure out where that had come from. "Luna, what? No, no, 'childhood enemy' as in Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. It would have been easier to just say that from the beginning."

I just shake my head. Ginny recovers, eventually, and asks, "So? How did you end up in his arms when I popped by last night?"

"I went to the Leaky Cauldron, and he was there, and we just got to talking." Ginny prompts me on with the heel of her bread. "He took me home because I was too intoxicated to apparate, and we just kept talking."

Luna stares at me with that unnerving way she has. "That's not the end of it, right?"

I decide I'm going to speak to my meal. "No, it's not."

"You said he left this morning, how did that go?"

I'm blushing before I can stop it. "It, uh, it was… fine."

Ginny sighs. "Okay, let me guess. You guys kept drinking when you got back, so he was in no shape to apparate home either. So you convinced him to stay at your place with that heart of gold you have. Then he leaves this morning. What I want to know," she swallows a mouthful, "is what happened between going to 'bed', and him leaving."

 _Damn her perception._ "He slept on the couch, I stayed in my room. And I guess… I guess I had another nightmare that woke him up too."

We all grow still. Luna is the first to speak. "I thought the potions from Dr. Tenbis were helping?"

Ginny grabs my hand. "I can help get you in to see her if they aren't, 'Mione, you know I will. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Guys, guys, the potions are great. I just… forgot to take one before I passed out."

Ginny frowns. "That's dangerous, you know what happened last time you went through that alone…" She taps my nails. I shiver, but press on.

"I wasn't alone."

That piqued their interest. Luna sighs, "Draco came in, didn't he?"

Ginny cut her a sharp look. "Since when is he 'Draco' to you?"

"I call you by your names, why must I only call him by his surname? It's rather rude —"

Ginny wave her hand as if clearing the air. "That's not the point." She points at me. "Did he come and help?"

I'm still studying my sandwich. "Yeah, he did. And it worked." I glance around the room and cast a silent muffliato to encompass the three of us, preparing for what I know is going to come about. "And I actually went back to sleep... without a potion."

Luna claps her hands. "Oh that's wonderful, that's good progress for you." Ginny sits back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"You've never gone back to sleep after waking up to that awful shit. Never."

I toy with my food. "I know."

She waves her hands again, "Okay, tell me what else happened."

"I woke up, had breakfast with him, and he left for work."

My best friend sniggers. "Alright, we both know that isn't it. You're smiling like you've had the best shag of your life," my blush deepens, " and – oh shit, did you guys fuck?!"

I nod sheepishly. Luna eats absentmindedly while Ginny practically squeals.

"I knew you guys had battled tongues, but _this_?! Oh lord, how was it? Good? Better than good? Are you guys a thing now?"

I'm about to answer when Luna pipes up, "Are you sure it wasn't a pity thing?"

Ginny looks about ready to smack her. I feel like someone had just thrown me under a waterfall. "What?"

Luna waves a fork in the air – _who needs a fork for a sandwich?_ "He might have felt bad, and wanted to make you feel better. Or he knew you'd be particularly vulnerable."

" _Luna_." Ginny's warning goes without notice. She gets up and squats beside my seat, holding my arm.

"I mean, maybe you should keep your distance for a while, see if he's still interested if you hang back."

Ginny practically growls, "LUNA! Stop, look!"

I look down at my hands to see them shaking. I hadn't even thought about a _pity_ -fuck. _Is that all I am to him? Is that all that meant?_ My chest constricts. I feel my pulse hit every point in my body. My brain feels soggy – there's something I'm supposed to be doing. Something.

"Hermione, breathe. Deep breaths."

Ginny. I look up to see her motioning for me to do as she says. I'm struggling. There's a weight on my chest. I can't, it's too much. I just stare. I don't breathe. I just shake. _Pity, pity, pity, pity, pity… "It's a pity you're just a mudblood"._

My eyes are wide in fear. My heart is hammering, pulsing my entire body. My brain is screaming at me to do basic human functions, like _just fucking breathe._

It's a quiet panic. A dry panic. My brain is buzzing thickly. Ginny stands and pushes on my sternum. Air whooshes out, reminding me of what comes after. I take a ragged breath. _"It's a pity you won't survive" no, no, no, "It's a pity your blood is red like mine" STOP!_

Ginny wraps up my food and ushers all three of us out the door. She keeps reminding me to breathe, and I suck in a breath for three steps, exhale for four steps… in… out… in…

I don't know where we're headed until I'm in the living room of my flat. Luna puts the food in the fridge and finds Crookshanks. She places him in my lap and takes my hand. "I'm sorry, I should have watched my word-choice. Just remember, you are strong, and you need to thank your body for warning you."

Crookshanks chirps and pushes his face up against mine, purring loudly. _I can't be all that terrible._ He settles in my lap with his face right under my chin. _I have you._ I hear Luna explain she has to get back home, so Ginny sees her off. After she leaves, my friend settles on the couch next to me.

"How's your brain?"

I frown and pet my cat. "It exists."

Ginny sighs. "Luna should have been more careful."

"It's a common word."

She pulls my wand out of her pocket and presses it into my hand. "Can you make your bubbles for me?"

I smile sadly, but do as she asks. They float from the tip of my wand and fill the room, shifting from a dusky gold to bright teal, their simplicity and beauty giving me a bit of happiness.

Ginny lays her head on my shoulder. "You're a brilliant witch. Just look at what you can create without even thinking about it." She squeezes my hand. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all again! And special thanks to the reviews, they give me life! Also, I start my college classes tomorrow, which is why I went ahead and uploaded three days in a row... I will do my best to stay on top of this story! You all are wonderful. Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Don't Trust Me

**A/N: This chapter contains strong language and a lemon. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter Seven:_

 _Don't Trust Me_

* * *

Ginny doesn't go home for a while. We continue to sit on my couch and quietly talk about unimportant things while my brain convinces my body that the danger had passed. Crookshanks stays in my lap, purring with his eyes closed as I stroke his forehead.

"What else do you have to do before you leave?"

I lift one shoulder and let it fall. "Packing, mostly. I have my other affairs in order."

Ginny hands me a cup of steaming tea. I accept it gratefully and hold it close to soak in the heat. Its perfume washes over me in an instant. _Sweet lord, vanilla chai._ She sits across from me with her own cup. "I figured you needed your favorite."

"You figured right." I trace a finger along the grey fur of my cat's neck and chest.

"He really is getting old, isn't he?"

My heart pangs at her words. "He is." Crookshanks cracks open the slits of his eyes and quietly chirps at me. "I don't know what I'll do when he's gone." My head swims at the thought. He stretches out a paw and places it on my hand, his claws just barely digging into my skin. He butts his head insistently against my hand until I pet him, to which he purrs loud enough to vibrate my lap. I chuckle, only slightly, at the noise, but it's enough to put him at ease.

Ginny watches the exchange with a smile. "He's a magical creature, that one. He'll be around a while yet, don't you worry."

I settle in deeper into the cushions. "What's going on with Luna? She seems a little…"

"Off?"

"More than usual, yeah."

She sighs deeply. "I'm not really sure. You know she hasn't been the same since… well, you know."

"None of us have been the same." I close my eyes to ward off the memories. Crookshanks' paw touches my hand again. "What she went through, though, I don't blame her."

She takes a sip, then fans her mouth. "Gah!" I smirk and wave my wand, cooling our beverages to a drinkable temperature. She tips her head in my direction as a 'thanks' before she continues. "Yeah, none of us do. We can't convince her to go to a healer, though. She insists it won't do any good."

I adjust my legs, much to my cat's disapproval. As he settles back down I say, "If she doesn't go on her own it won't do her as much good. Not with this kind of stuff."

"I know, I'm just worried about her." She toys with a strand of her hair. "I haven't seen her much lately, and George says he had seen her in Diagon Alley with some Slytherins."

Consider my interest piqued. "Did he mention which ones?"

"Nah, said he didn't get a good look at 'em. But, he said she seemed kind of happy." Ginny makes a face. "It's not that I don't think that lot is any good, but I just don't see Luna getting mixed up in all that."

I shrug. "War changes people."

"That it does." Ginny glances at her watch. "I need to leave in an hour or so, Harry said something about dinner tonight and I want to get ready."

My eyebrows jump up. "Celebrating something?"

She blushes. "Kind of, but more about that later. Harry and I need to iron out a few things before we go crazy with telling people."

I stand and make my way to my bedroom. Crookshanks meows plaintively as I interrupt his nap and place him on the chair. "I'll leave you alone about it, but you better tell me what this is all about sooner rather than later."

Ginny giggles, "Consider it done. Now, what clothes are you bringing?"

I'm neck-deep in scarves and shirts when an owl pecks on my window. Ginny holds a questioning look as I dump the heap on my bed and let it in. A sleek bird settles on top of the pile and proffers her leg. I exchange the letter for a treat, which it eagerly gobbles up before she preens herself.

Ginny puts down the robe she had been folding. "Who's it from?"

I flip it over to see a silver 'M' seal. I smile before popping the wax and pulling out the letter.

 _Granger,_

 _I apologize for having to leave in such a rush this morning. If it please_

 _you, I'd like to take you to a proper dinner tonight before we leave._

 _No more of these happenstantial meetings. Should you want to go,_

 _I can pick you up at 5:30. In the event that you don't want to go,_

 _I need to come by anyway, I left my jacket on the chair in your bedroom._

 _Last night was remarkable, and I hope it wasn't a 'one and only'. I'm far_

 _too selfish for such things. Also, don't forget to pack that black teddy I saw_

 _peeking out of your dresser. I'd adore the opportunity to see it modeled._

 _I eagerly await your reply._

 _-Draco_

Ginny snickers as my face burns. "It's from Malfoy, isn't it?"

I hand the note to her and busy myself with finding paper and a quill. The owl puffs up with indignation as Ginny lets out a low whistle. "Seems like you really flipped his quaffle."

I turn away so she can't see my face. "Seems like," I agree.

She snickers again and places the letter on my nightstand. "You never did get a chance to tell me how things went with you two last night. Obviously, it went well."

 _Where's that damn quill?_ I finally see it hiding under the corner of my chair. "You could say that."

She flicks her wand to fold the clothes on the bed. The owl flutters onto my shoulder and shoots a glare at my friend. Ginny sticks her tongue out at the bird before turning to me. "Well go on, write your response. You _are_ going, right?"

I finger the paper and stare at the floor. "I don't know, maybe I should do what Luna said? Just to make sure?"

"What, be distant to see if he's serious about you?"

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. "I don't want to be a 'sympathy' thing."

Ginny crosses her arms and sits on the edge of the bed. "Tell me more about what happened, and maybe I can help you decide if it is that dynamic or not?"

I plop into the chair and absentmindedly stroke the bird. "After that dream, he stayed with me in the bed. And I didn't really realize what was happening, even when I woke up. He was gone, and I heard noises in my kitchen. I went out to see what was going on and he was making breakfast…" I blush again.

Ginny cocks her head to the side. "I wish Harry would help out with breakfast more often, he makes killer omelets. There's something about watching your man kill it in the kitchen that just… mm."

I find myself laughing regardless of my embarrassment. "Well, that's how it started. He was very… attentive."

She grins mischievously. "That alone tells me he wasn't in it just for personal gain. And I can't believe I'm saying that about _Malfoy_ of all people."

My thumb traces over the hidden scar on my arm. "And we talked after…"

"Pillow-talk? Then there's your answer. If you were a sympathy thing he would have been out long before he was."

I shrug half-heartedly. "Maybe. He had to rush to work, and right before he left, he said he liked the sound of 'we'."

Ginny squealed, startling the miffed bird yet again. She hopped on the bed a little and clapped her hands. "This is so much more than just a little fuck session, Hermione. Trust me!"

I grin despite myself. "You think so? Even after the whole nightmare fiasco?"

" _Especially_ because of that! If he didn't care about you at least a little, he would have left after you went back to sleep. Or at least gone back to the living room. And he stayed to make you breakfast?" Ginny came over to grab my hand. "Listen, I've always been honest with you. I love my brother, but you guys weren't right with each other. You both care, but this 'spark' I want for you wasn't there. For either of you. But with Malfoy... stop hanging yourself up on this."

She glances down at her watch. "I want to keep talking to you about this, but I have to go and get ready. Are you going to be okay finishing this up?" She gestures at the suitcase on the floor.

"Yeah, I will be." I stand and place the bird on the armrest and turn to wrap Ginny in a strong hug. "Thank you, for all you've done."

She laughs into my hair and then makes for the living room. "It's what friends do, 'Mione." She pinches some floo powder before turning to me again. "You better let me know how this all works out tonight. Maybe we can catch a coffee before you leave?"

"I'd love nothing more. Usual time?"

Ginny smiles. "At the usual place."

After she's gone I head back to my room and set to work on my letter. _I wonder if Draco would go for a cell phone? It'd be so much easier…_

* * *

"Draco, mate, who is it?"

I sigh into my glass of firewhiskey. "Why is the great Zabini concerning himself with my affairs?"

He leans in closer with a smirk on his face. "Since that cocky Malfoy prat refuses to give me what I want."

I let the insult go; with Blaise, you have to. "Which would be?'

"To tell me who the fuck you're sleeping with. It's not Astoria, is it?"

I snort and shake my head. "Not even close."

"She's about the only witch I can figure you wouldn't tell me about." He raps his knuckles on the bar. "Is it Daphne?"

I damn near choke on my drink. Blaise shoots me a look before taking his second glass from the barkeep. I clean the alcohol I had spit out from the front of my jacket and scowl. "I'm not sleeping with Astoria _or_ her sister."

He grins wickedly. "So you're telling me they're both available?"

"If you're content to stoop that low, be my guest." I signal for another drink as well.

"Look, Draco, we've been friends for how long?"

I sniff. "Friends? Is that what you call this?"

"Stop deflecting. Why won't you tell me?"

I loosen my tie and hunch over the bar. "Simply because I don't have to. Or want to, for that matter."

Blaise covers his heart with his hand in mock horror. "And here I thought we were close." I ignore his sass and pull out a fag from my breast pocket. "You're seriously still smoking those?"

I pull a second one out. "Shut up and take it, you're not fooling me."

He listens, for once, and only after smoke trails lazily above our heads does he pester me again. "Draco, you know I'm curious, but do you know _why_ I am?"

"Because you're a nosy git?"

He shrugs. "Well yeah, but that's not it." My shoulders stiffen. _Why won't he drop it already?_

"I'm curious because this is the happiest I've seen you since… shit, since I've known you."

I take a pull. "Really? I seem _happy_ to you?"

"Right now you seem defensive as fuck. I'm talking about this morning at the meeting. You were practically jumping around and, can't believe I'm going to say this, you looked like you were fighting a smile."

My shoulders stiffen. "I think you need your eyes checked."

He flicks some ash and fixes me with a stare. "And I think you need to cough up some emotions, buddy."

I lean back and search his face. Out of habit, I'm looking for any malicious intent. Finding none, I sigh heavily and turn to face the bar again. "If you must know, I've been seeing —"

"OI! MALFOY! ZABINI!"

We turn to see Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson entering the bar. Blaise puffs up as they approach. "Fuck you, Nott."

They sit down, Theo steadying himself as if insulted. "Why, Zabini, language!"

Pansy orders her drink and settles in on my other side. "What's got your panties knotted, Blaise?"

"Draco was about to spill on who the hell he's been seeing, and you," he turns to Theo, "your dumb mug comes interrupting it all."

I hunch over my drink in annoyance. _Must he air my business to everyone?_ Theo yells and leans across Blaise to slap my shoulder.

"All right, mate! Who's the poor witch?"

Pansy cackles and flips her hand. "Probably back with Astoria again, truth be told."

Blaise shakes his head but I jump in before he could give away anything else. "Probably surprising to the pair of you, but I'm not back with my ex-wife." Theo opens his mouth but I cut him off. " _OR_ her older sister."

Pansy touches my arm. "You know I was only joking." Theo shoots us a look of question.

"Is it the two of you?"

I can't help but laugh. Pansy pouts and crosses her arms. I shake my head and pat her knee. "Sorry, Pans. You're too much of a sister."

She rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue. "I know that, if how it went the first time between us is anything to judge by. Still, it shouldn't be as funny to you." The rest of us snicker. Pansy straightens her back and points at us in turn. "Any wizard would be lucky to have me, and you all know it."

Theo waves his hand and directs himself at me. "So, Drakey," Pansy shoots him a glare, "as you were saying? Who you been shagging lately?"

I finish my fag and blow the smoke at his face. "Why do you want to know?"

As Theo coughs and waves away the cloud, Blaise smiles. "Obviously because we care so deeply about you."

"Right, and I'm up to be Minister tomorrow."

Pansy wrinkles her nose at the smell of the smoke. "Seriously though, why won't you tell us?"

I shift in my barstool and answer her around the rim of my glass. "I'm not sure if I want it to be public knowledge yet. And besides, it's not like we're necessarily an 'item'."

Theo waggles his eyebrows. "What, are you ashamed of her? Or him?"

I flip him a finger. " _She_ is none of your concern."

Blaise turns to Theo, "Him? Why would Draco be with a dude?"

He smirks. "Why not?"

I glance down at the time and swear. Pansy tilts her head, and to her I say, "I have to leave soon to meet with Potter to discuss this blasted trip."

Theo pumps his fist in their air. The rest of us glance with an unamused air. "What?" He grins wolfishly. "You and Potter are like, a huge OTP, didn't you know?"

I lean back in my chair, taking the bait. "What the fuck is an 'OTP'?"

Blaise sighs, "It's 'one true pair'."

I push myself away from the bar. "Who the hell came up with that?"

Theo cackles, "It's a popular thought, given how much you two hate each other. Plus, it's like, the perfect story. Pull a Skeeter, 'star-crossed lovers' thing with both of yous being on either side of the war."

I slam back the rest of my drink. "Well I can assure you, it's _not_ Potter."

Blaise catches on to Theo's game and slaps my shoulder. "Well, you better come clean about who it really is, or I'm convinced Theo's right."

I know they're goading my pride, and I'm about to give in when the barkeep comes up with a note. "For you, Mr. Malfoy. Just came in."

Theo and Blaise both make a grab for the letter, but I beat them to it. I'm stuffing it in my coat pocket when Pansy snakes her arm around and snatches it from my grasp. She hoots triumphantly before all three of us are on her, all wrestling for the paper. Blaise comes away with it in hand, but before I can take it back, Theo has his arms around me in a deadlock. Blaise cracks it open, just out of reach, and begins to read out loud in a high-pitched mockery of a woman's voice.

"Draco, of course I'd love to see you tonight. I'll be ready an hour before you'll come, in case you want to take advantage of an offer I'm sure you can't refuse."

Theo and Pansy guffaw and press Blaise to continue. He reads with a grin I'd love to knock right off his face. I struggle worse against Theo, but he has the advantage of weight working in his favor.

"I had a wonderful night as well, or should I say morning? And were it up to me, I'd love to experience that again and again. As for that teddy… I have more hidden away that would surprise even you, Mr. Malfoy."

Theo shakes me around in mirth, but I'm too focused on the hell that is almost guaranteed to break loose as soon as Blaise is done with that letter.

"If you play nice, I just might show you exactly what I mean. Until tonight —" Blaise peers at the paper as though he had forgotten to wear glasses. His head whips up and his voice drops to his normal timbre. "Are you fucking kidding me? _Her_?"

Theo grows impatient, "Who is it?" Pansy takes the paper to see 'who' for herself. Her mouth pops open and mirrors the same look of surprise on Blaise's face. Theo drops his arms and walks over to the pair. After perusing the note he yells, "GRANGER?!" which promptly catches the attention of other patrons at the bar.

I take the note from his hands and stuff it again into my coat. "Yes, Granger." Everyone looks away when they see the tension deescalate.

Blaise crosses his arms. "Explains why you wouldn't tell us."

"When did this happen?" Theo places his hands on his hips.

"I've been meeting with her once a month for the business stuff, and it just sort of… evolved."

Pansy snorts. "Come on, we all know you've had a thing for her for a while."

I start. "Excuse me?"

Blaise rubs the back of his neck. "You've said her name in your sleep before, mate."

I feel like someone has doused me in ice water. "I've done _what?_ "

"You heard me." Blaise sits back at the bar to nurse his drink. "I didn't think you'd ever do anything about it though."

Theo claps his hands. "Glad you lot kept me in the loop."

Pansy rolled her eyes and jabbed his ribs. "We have told you, you've just been preoccupied with your own head."

I rub my face in an attempt to center my thoughts. "Look, I'm still working out the details. But I don't want this to get out, okay?"

Theo nods. "Sure, sure, the people I would tell are sitting right here anyways."

"No, I'm serious. What with this 'ministry investigation', I don't want to put her station at risk by having relations with me, okay?"

Pansy grabs my hand. "Draco, your secret is safe with us."

I move away to fix my tie and grab my things to leave. "I'll see you lot later."

Theo grabs my arm. "Hey, before you leave, one question. What does Granger look like in a teddy? For propriety's sake."

I shake his hand off while he hollers with laughter. "Piss off, Nott."

* * *

I pull my hair up into a half up-do, leaving curls to trail along my back. The dress I chose is probably modest by Malfoy standards, but I figure for tonight it will do nicely. I'm in the middle of fixing the straps and checking the last bit of my makeup when I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I sneak a look through the peephole to see Draco standing on the other side. I'm momentarily taken away by the sight of him in a suit when he knocks again.

"Come on Granger, I've been waiting all day to see you."

I open the door with a shy grin on my face. "You just saw me this morning."

He steps in and looks me over with a glint in his eyes. "That I did, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more of you."

I shut the door behind him. "I figured as much, if your letter is anything to judge by."

Draco winks at me. "And judging by _yours_ I'd say you feel the same way." I step back to grab my clutch from the kitchen and tuck my wand inside of it. He watches my movements with an attentiveness that makes my body buzz in anticipation.

"And if I do?"

"Well then, Granger, I do believe we'll have some fun." He moves closer to me to run his hand up and down my arm. "Now, about that part of me coming over early…"

I playfully push against his chest. "You're only twenty minutes early, so I believe we'll be late if you keep that up."

He pulls me in tighter and murmurs against my earlobe. "We can afford to be a little behind if you allow me to be behind you."

My breath hitches in my throat. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Draco kisses my neck. "Then draft a new contract."

He pulls me up against him to connect my lips with his. I moan into his mouth, a throaty sound that unlocks a less sophisticated side of him. He spins me around to face the counter and flips up the bottom of my dress. With one hand he holds the fabric at the small of my back while the other pulls down my sheer thong. As the material hits my ankles he plants quick kisses on my lower back and where the flesh of my leg and ass meet. I shiver at the contact and wiggle my hips to encourage him further. He stands and presses himself against me, the material of his pants roughly brushing against the most intimate part of myself. At the sound of my moan he trails his lips across the back of my neck before he gently pushes me to lean on the counter.

He grabs both of my hands and pulls them behind my back, pushing the fabric of my dress into my hands to hold up for him. He grips both of my wrists in one hand while he undoes his belt with the other, and before long I feel him rubbing against my slit, wetting himself with what he finds there. I buck my hips at the touch, my entire being vibrating with yearning.

"What is it you want, little lion?" He pulls away just far enough so that I let out a whine. I back my hips up against his in answer. He practically growls and steadies himself against me by placing a hand on my waist. "You want this?"

"Yes, Draco, please." I shift my hips ever slightly in search of contact with him.

The sound of my begging unravels what little control he had left. He grants my request with abandon, sliding in without hindrance. My knees buckle, but between him and the counter I somehow stay upright. I groan in time with the movements, panting in between the noises. His hand grips my wrists a little harder, but the feeling spurs the heat to grow.

It doesn't take long before I'm on my tiptoes, my body taut as I begin to shatter around him. Draco lets me ride out the feeling before he pulls away to turn me around and pick me up. He carries me to the living room, kissing me wildly, where he drops me onto the couch. I reach for him, and we collide again, passion mounting as he grabs my hips and lifts them to meet his. I grip his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin, as his movements take on a different tone. He doesn't relent, but his hand comes to my face, stroking my cheek while his eyes find mine. Brown melds with grey, thunder follows lightening.

I pull my knees up to my chest just as he adjusts so that we connect at the deepest level. My hand finds his chest, my fingers on his neck. His pulse hammers beneath them, as I know mine does under his. Our hands glow with heat, flame, but we hardly notice. He leans to place his forehead against mine, our eyes never breaking contact, as the fire reaches levels neither one of us can handle. We splinter together, our bodies bending in unison, our voices crying out with the same satisfaction. The glow had spread from our hands to our arms, but it fades as we do, both of us falling from our high as quickly as we had reached it. Neither of us move for a moment, wonder shining on both of our faces.

Draco kisses me and then tucks his head into my shoulder to kiss my neck and rest there. "The things you do to me, Granger."

My fingers lazily trace the contours of his spine. "I can say much the same about you, Malfoy." He chuckles into my neck, the deep sound carrying through my body and causing another series of throbs to overtake me. As Draco hasn't moved, he felt them too. He takes a sharp breath and pushes further into me, prompting another series on both sides. Once the wave is over, we relax into each other again.

I nuzzle his neck with my nose and lips. "We'll need to leave soon if we're ever to make it to dinner."

He chuckles and kisses under my jaw. "I didn't schedule a reservation until six-thirty."

I pretend to be offended. "You planned this?"

Draco sits up and pulls me with him to curl into his chest. "Of course I did. After this morning, I just knew I wouldn't be able to wait until after we ate to have more."

I feel his warmth pooling, a sensation that makes me shiver yet again. Draco notices, but only grins mischievously. "Shall we get going?"

I stand, but shakily. "Just let me freshen up a little, and I'll be ready to go." I head to the kitchen to grab my underwear when it flies out of my hands and into his. "Hey!"

He twirls them around his forefinger. "You can have these back after dinner. The thought of you going bare under that dress… it's tantalizing, to say the least."

I shake my head, grinning, and head into my bathroom to touch up my makeup. In a few moments I'm ready to go and once again grabbing my clutch to leave. Draco stands and offers his arm, to which I gladly accept.

We apparate outside of the Noir Creation. I raise an eyebrow to him. "Isn't this the place you took my secretary to?"

He waves a hand. "I said I had the reservation, but I really took her to O'Mally's. Made up some excuse that they forgot to book me or something." He snorts. "That she believed an establishment would refuse a Malfoy reservation is astounding."

I pat his hand. "Not everyone is as big-headed about their families."

"Well not everyone has my ancestry." He shoots me a grin. "Shall we?"

We're seated in a corner booth, slightly distanced from any other customers. We settle in with menus, silently debating our choices for a while. Once our requests are given and wine choice poured, I relax, leaning back into my chair with glass in hand. Draco rakes his eyes over me before leaning forward and speaking low.

"As I said before, you're beautiful when you've been shagged."

I fight the blush that creeps up my neck. I smirk and parrot back my original response, "As opposed to when I'm not?"

He shakes his head in faux frustration, but smiles nonetheless. "I only mean that there's something incredibly attractive about the way you look after we couple."

I rub my foot against his calf. "Maybe because it's a promise for future endeavors."

He laughs and pats my leg. "Maybe so."

The food comes and we enjoy it almost as much as we do talking to one another. Since we've been open about our feelings, the conversation just seems to carry itself. _I suppose that happens once you've let down your barriers._

Draco finishes a bite. "So how was your afternoon today?"

I stiffen without meaning to. He notices but waits for me to explain. "It went… all right. I had lunch with Ginny and Luna."

"Looney Lovegood?" I shoot him a look, and he holds up his hands in peace. "No offense meant. How did that go?"

I spin my fork in my noodles. "Fine, they were curious about you."

"Oh?" He pours himself more wine and offers to fill my glass, which I nod for. "What did they say?"

"Luna was a little surprised, Ginny was more on the excited side."

Draco laughs, shocking me. "I understand Weasley not being surprised, she's walked in on us twice now. But excited?"

I shrug. "She sees how happy I am."

"Mm. And what did Lovegood have to say about it?"

I stave off the emotions I had experienced at lunch. "She was worried you were only with me out of… sympathy."

Draco takes my hand and waits until I look up at him. "Hermione, that's not even close to what this is." He frowns. "I would never toy with you like that."

"Oh, I know, it's just… she happened to word it in a way that… pushed me over the edge." He waits for me to expound. "I… I have a problem with a certain word, ever since…"

"Since that day in the mansion." I pale at the thought. "Which word would that be?"

I steel myself and take a larger-than-necessary gulp of my wine. "Pity."

Draco's eyes flash at the memory. "Ah. I understand why you have troubles with that one." He rubs his thumb along the back of my hand until the color returns to my cheeks. "Was someone there to help you through it?"

"Ginny. She stayed for a while and helped me pack."

"Good."

We eat in silence for a moment before I make an effort to divert the conversation. "How was your afternoon?"

Draco scowled and laid his fork down. "I spent it with Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. They were rather curious as to who I've been seeing."

"Did you tell them?"

He wipes his mouth with his napkin. "No, not until your letter came in. Blaise took it and read it aloud to the others."

Normally I'd be embarrassed, but the pink tinge in his cheeks made me laugh rather than anything else. "Oh, lord above. How did that go?"

"Well, they know about us. But I've sworn them to secrecy until we… decide on some matters." Draco has pulled up his icy façade, but I know better and can see he's embarrassed.

"That will come, in time." His temper cools as I wink at him, and resume our dinner with a normal and easy air.

We get back to my apartment after an hour further of talking and flirting. We've barely made it into the door when we're kissing again, but this time I break away and calmly lead him to the bedroom. He smiles the whole time, and takes a seat in my bedroom chair. He summons more wine with his wand, pours two glasses, and settles into his seat.

He casually points to my dress, and in a husky voice, says "Undress for me."

* * *

I wake up before my wand with my hair in a storm and the sheets tangled around my body. I stretch and find that my whole body is sore, particularly my bottom half. I smile at the memory of how it came to be, and roll over to find the man who caused it. I reach out blindly, only to feel a cool mattress. I open my eyes to see the bed empty, save myself. I sit up, blinking away tiredness, only to feel him pool out of me yet again. I smile and get up to use the restroom, peeking around for Draco all the while.

When I come out I throw on a robe and pad through the rest of my flat only to find it's completely empty. In the room, my wand begins to buzz to wake me up, had I still been asleep. I return to my bedroom and quiet my wand, still curious to see where Draco had gone. Apprehension claws at my chest, but I quiet it as I see a note sticking out from under my pillowcase.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke. Urgent business called me away,_

 _but I assure you that I'll be there on time to leave with everyone for our trip. Bad_

 _news – we can't act like we like each other under any circumstances. Don't trust_

 _anything I say, don't take any of it to heart, until I come and speak to you when it's_

 _safe. I apologize in advance, love, for what will come out of my mouth, but it's_

 _imperative that you follow suit. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't._

 _If anyone asks, what happened between us was a drunken mistake. Don't tell_

 _Potter, or any Weasley, anything different, no matter how they ask. Don't let on_

 _that anything more happened between us, you're at an even greater risk if you do._

 _You're beautiful when you're asleep…_

 _Don't trust Puckett._

 _-D_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the favs/follows/reviews! I'm sorry it's been a minute, college classes are demanding. That being said, I'm already working on the next chapter. More to follow!**


	8. Silver & Italy

_Chapter Eight:_

 _Silver Italy_

* * *

I slowly gather my wits and read through the letter twice more. _"Don't trust anything I say, don't take any of it to heart…"_. I try and picture Draco writing this, to see his hand tracing these words, and I just can't do it. While it is his handwriting, something about the tone feels… off. _He seems anxious, but… determined, maybe?_ The last line is what throws me off the most. _"Don't trust Puckett."_ I snort without meaning to. With as rebellious and downright rude as that man can be, I never have trusted him further than I can throw him. What catches me short is how out of place it seems. Coming from Draco, something substantial must have happened to even bring that man to his attention.

I set the paper aflame with a tap from my wand and watch it crumple into nothingness while I sort through my thoughts. Whatever the case, Draco wouldn't want anyone else to find that note if even half of what it contains is true. I scourgify the ash and heavily sit on the edge of my bed, only partially aware of the fact that it's still mussed from last night. _"If anyone asks, what happened between us was a drunken mistake."_ I muse over the line, feeling the weight of it. Most of me wants to believe it's all an act, that he really does care, while an insistent corner of my mind blares that what Luna had said was true. That dark little thing gnaws on the thought like a dog with a tired bone. _"You're beautiful when you're asleep…"_

I feel the edges of my mouth form into a half-smile. "As opposed to when I'm not?" I mumble to myself. My mind made up, I stand and begin to get ready. I start with my hair, taming it back into a tight, professional bun with the help of some sleek-eazy and a muggle flatiron. _What happened that I can't even tell Ginny, or Harry for that matter?_ Another hair pin. _We haven't exactly been secretive about each other… people were bound to see us at The Leaky Cauldron or Noir Creation._ A final hair pin and a fixing charm to keep it in place. _I can only assume from his warnings that he'll be much less than pleasant when I do see him again._ I pat on concealer and color correction as I begin my makeup, taking my time so that it lasts the whole day. _What happened that lead him to leave before I got up at five this morning?_

Foundation, powder… I apply my eyeliner with deft movements, my mind still focused on the conundrum he had left me with. _He said he'd speak with me 'when it's safe'… I wonder how long that will take. And safe from what?_ I can list multiple things that would be considered unsafe situations, but not a single one answers why Draco would behave in this manner. I scowl, _maybe his father found out about us._ I mull it over while I line my lips with my go-to mauve color. _No, Lucius has virtually no power left, surely his sway over Draco has diminished somewhat._ Since he had taken over his father's business, finances, and property, Draco hasn't had to consult his father with much of anything, much less a relationship involving me. _And I can't imagine Narcissa having as much a problem with me as Lucius would_. I take care to fill my lips in, each stroke representing a trail of thought running through my mind. _No, I don't think it's his family._

I finish my makeup and leave the bathroom to get dressed. I find my bra hanging on my wardrobe handle, my hose hanging over the chair, and my panties peeking out from under the bed. I choose a simple black knee-length skirt and a white blouse to pair with the same heels I wore last night. One is by the door and the other… on top of the nightstand? I try to remember how my things got so scattered, but for the life of me I can't come up with it. Something about being distracted by soft lips and pale blond hair falling in front of my face while he… my phone buzzes from my clutch on the floor.

 **Gin: still up for coffee, usual place?**

 _Oh shit… well, guess I have to bite the bullet._

 **Me: yeah, usual time.**

I put in simple silver earrings and slide four silver bands onto my left arm. I grab my toiletry bag and make to leave the room when I see Draco's jacket hanging on the chair where he had left it two nights past. I grab it, maybe if only to give to him when it is "safe", when I also spy my black teddy still hanging from my dresser. Without thinking about the likelihood that I'll get to use it, I grab the damn thing and bring it with the rest of my load to the living room. A single suitcase waits for me by the couch, open and ready for me to shrink the new items. Once it's all packed and ready to go, I grab the handle and take a deep breath.

I apparate to the coffee house just as Ginny appears a few feet away. I give her a soft smile and grab our habitual table while she places our orders. I pat away a few fly-away hairs and carefully avoid her eye contact as she sits.

It doesn't deter her. "Sooo? How did it go?"

"What?"

She smirks, but only slightly. "Your date? With that blond thing you keep snogging?"

The waitress hands over our drinks over and leaves quicker than I wish. That distraction no longer an option, I cradle my cup and study the contents with too much interest. "It was alright."

"Oh come on, you have to give me more than that." She's too chipper for this early in the day, but then again, that's normal behavior from her.

I push air through my lips and take a steady breath. " _If anyone asks, what happened between us was a drunken mistake"…_ I've been quiet too long, Ginny looks at me with her brows slightly furrowed. I hurriedly come up with something. "I don't know, it was fine, just…"

She leans forward with her elbows on the table. "What? Does he eat horribly?"

I snort, "After witnessing how Ronald inhales his food? No, he ate fine."

"Then what is it? Is he an awful lay the second time?" I shake my head and pull at my sleeve while keeping my eyes on my drink. Ginny sits back and sighs. "Are you still worried about what Luna said?"

I seize my chance. "A bit. More about what he said." I quickly pull together a lie mixed in with some truth to convince her. "He mentioned over dinner that he was glad to have someone to keep him entertained during the trip."

She sips her coffee. "That's not that bad, 'Mione. You can't tell me he's not better company than Rikton."

"That's not what he meant." I look out over the street, avoiding her eyes as they bore holes into me.

"Then what did he mean?"

"That I'm good for sex." I smooth out my blouse. "And just that, apparently."

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you kidding me? I saw the way he looked at you, that doesn't make any sense."

I shrug. "He made it clear he has no intentions of keeping whatever is going on between us after we get back home."

She holds up her hands in a _stop_ motion. "Whoa, whoa whoa, so you're telling me he did this all just to have some reliable tail on the trip?"

I sip my coffee and mumble over the rim, "Seems like."

"Again, that doesn't make any sense. If that's the case, then why would he snog you in your office _before_ he even knew he was going?" She leans back into her chair with a huff. "This isn't adding up."

"I'm just telling you what he said. And… I can't say I'm surprised."

She waves her hand. "No, don't let Luna's take on this situation rule your head. You might have misunderstood him. Was he drinking?"

I concede, "A bit."

She crosses her arms with a look of triumph. "Well, then, there you go. Drunken words can easily be misconstrued."

 _Would you just accept the lie, dammit?_ "That's just it, though, anytime we've been together it's while we're drinking." _Not when he came over before… okay, focus._

"So? Schedule a hook-up sober."

I place my near-finished coffee on the table with a sharp sigh. "I don't think that's going to happen. I don't know if I'd 'go' for a sober-Malfoy."

Ginny thinks over her drink for a moment. "This is a completely different stance than the one I left you on yesterday. You were practically giddy."

I shift in my seat. "Yeah, well, things change. I just think it was a couple of drunk mistakes."

She leans forward again and takes my hand. "This isn't like the time you screwed around with McLaggen after that post-war celebration at the Ministry. _That_ was a drunken mistake. It's different now, he made you look so happy and you had some color back to you. I don't understand —"

The shrill ring of my phone grabs both of our attentions. I dig it out of my clutch to find that it's Harry calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, 'Mione, you need to get here as soon as possible, there's been a problem."

Ginny frowns as she hears her husband's voice. He sounds almost panicky, which in turn, makes me extremely cautious. "What's going on?"

"A muggleborn just got snatched at a pastry shop, Shacklebolt wants to meet with us before you leave for your trip."

As I'm standing to disapparate I noticed black-robed aurors flocking down the street. "It wouldn't be the shop on 16th and Lister, would it?"

Harry pauses before snapping, "Hermione, get out of there."

Ginny copies my stances and pulls out her wand. "What's happening?"

My friend groans as he hears her. "GET MY WIFE AND YOURSELF HERE! NOW!"

"Ginny, grab my arm, we have to get to the Ministry, there's been —"

A hooded figure, in all black except for a silver facemask, catches my eye. While people pass by, unaware, the masked man stands still in the middle of a crowd. Although unmoving, nonexistent wind whips his robes around his body. The sun glints on his mask, catching my eyes and not letting them go. He faces me, tilts his head slowly to the right, and lets out a low hiss that travels across the street and into my ears. His hand comes up from his side and points at me, and just as I think that I need to leave, a voice sounds in my head, _"YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE."_ I shiver with fear and trepidation. Everything in my body is screaming to run, but the braver, or more stupid, side of me stays rooted to the spot. _"WE WILL FIND YOU, NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN."_

"Hermione?" Ginny glances across the street. "What is it?"

I blink and the man is gone. With a shaking hand I grab her hand and place the other on my suitcase before disapparating to the Ministry atrium. I land with shaking feet and would have stumbled if Harry hadn't caught me by the arm. Ginny appears seconds later with a _crack_ and careens towards the floor. Harry jerks to stop her fall, successfully grabbing the back of her jacket just before she makes contact. He stands her upright with haste movements, as she looks ready to explode with embarrassment and anger. Ginny brushes off her clothes and cusses up a storm about my decision to apparate while panicked, but neither Harry or I pay attention.

Harry grabs both of my shoulders and turns me to face him. He studies my face intently, green eyes raking over my face as he searches for any signs of damage. Auror training takes over as he asks, "What did you see?"

My mind feels incredibly foggy. "A man, he… he was across the street."

"What did he look like?" Ginny stops cussing to listen to the conversation.

I rub my temple with two fingers as a headache develops. "Dressed in all black, had a silver mask on, looked almost like a theater mask."

Harry drops his grip on my shoulders and begins to pace. "Do you think he's involved?"

"Yes, he _hissed_ at me and spoke in my head with this god-awful voice." I shake my head to rid myself of the feeling.

Seemingly out of habit, Harry rubs the scar on his forehead. He notices the movement and drops his hand in disgust. "Voices aren't good, 'Mione. What did he say?"

I lean on my luggage. "One voice, not multiple, and something about 'I don't belong' and 'they'll find me no matter where I hide'."

"Shit." Harry turns away with his fist pressed against his mouth.

Ginny puts his hands on her hips. "Will someone tell me what's going on? I didn't see anything like that."

Harry turns back to his wife. "I'll explain on the way." He grabs our hands and ushers us into a lift. At this early in the morning, the Ministry is blissfully quiet and the lift is unoccupied, a blessing I acknowledge to myself. I vaguely notice him push the button that will bring us to the Minister's office, causing the golden contraption to whisk us away in a jarring movement that makes my stomach stir in a sickening way. I place a hand out against the wall, focusing on shallow breaths to keep the nausea at bay.

"Gin, I've told you about the disappearances, yeah?" He barely waits for her nod. "There was one at the pastry shop down the street from where you guys were. That's when I called 'Mione, and it seems like she's seen someone who may be responsible for what's going on here."

I wedge myself in the corner as the lift jerks upwards. They both cast a worried glance in my direction at the movement, but continue speaking. Ginny pulls her hair up out of her face and secures it with a band on her wrist. "Why didn't I see him though?"

"Maybe only muggleborns can see him, or it could just be some other sort of magic."

We stop on the right floor and pool out into the hallway. Ginny and Harry continue to debate the possibilities while we follow the sound of Puckett's voice floating from Shacklebolt's open door. I place my suitcase with the line of the others' baggage, noticing that only two prefaced mine. _I guess Draco isn't here yet…_

We file in and take respective seats or take to leaning against a bookcase or wall while they talk. I glance to see the Minister has changed into a fresh robe-set, much to my relief, but his eyes are still heavy with the exhaustion of skipping a few nights of rest. Percy stands behind the Minister with his hands clasped, paying apt attention to our boss while he answers a question I hadn't heard.

"This breaks the consistency that we've been dealing with. Broad daylight, a busy street… they haven't been this bold before. That's why this changes things, Puckett, and why I need to hasten your departure."

I stand next to a plant tall enough to reach my shoulder. "What are the circumstances?"

Rikton's deep tone sounds from the opposite corner. "A young man, eighteen years of age, was taken outside of the shop. One minute he was talking to his friends, the next he was gone."

Harry adds in, "Witnesses say he looked terrified right before he disappeared in thin air."

Kingsley glances up to acknowledge our conversation, but stops short when he notices Ginny. "Potter, what is your wife doing here?"

"She's a witness, sir."

Rikton eyes the three of us. "She wasn't there when the boy was snatched."

Harry leans against the door frame. "No, but she was when Hermione witnessed the attacker."

Rikton, Puckett, Percy and even Shacklebolt jerk. _Well that caught their attention._ Kingsley trains his eyes on me. "What did you see?"

I relay the description of the man and what he said, with Ginny adding in what she had seen, or hadn't, rather. I purse my lips, and as an afterthought, add "It might be inconsequential, but he felt familiar."

"Who felt familiar?" We all turn as a drawling voice carries into the room. Harry moves away from the door as Malfoy takes his spot. My heart plummets into my feet as he eyes me with disdain. _"We can't act like we like each other under any circumstances."_ I push away the hurt and copy his look.

"A man at the scene of another disappearance this morning."

Draco adjusts his tie and looks at his nails. "I heard you in the hall, Granger, and it seems to me you're being weak. What, that famous Gryffindor courage failing you?"

Harry and Ginny wear looks of shock. I ignore them both and scowl at Draco. "Not at all, you'd be worried too if a _masked_ man started pointing fingers in your direction."

His eyes narrow. _Too close to home?_ His next words erase my doubt. "I've never had the pleasure, as it's only ever been a problem for base-born witches."

I feel movement to my right and turn to see Harry holding his wife. Her face is flushed the same color as her hair, and she's glaring right at Draco. "Watch what you say, _ferret_."

Shacklebolt stands and points to the door. "Potter, get her out of here. I'll not have disorder in my office."

Harry pulls her to the door and shoots a look as they move past Draco. He turns his nose up as they leave, a smirk playing on his face. "Take care, ginger."

I bristle at his tone. Seeing him like this puts him back in the same category he held while we attended Hogwarts. _Maybe acting like nothing happened won't be as hard as I thought._

Kingsley resumes his seat and addresses Harry as he comes back into the room. "I'm sending you to meet the others in the area, see if you can't pick up anything traceable around the pastry shop and coffee house. Report back here when you're through."

Harry leaves and Kingsley looks at me again. "I need you to keep an eye out for any more of these 'masked men'. I don't anticipate another run-in while you're surrounded by officials and guards, but it's good to be sharp."

Draco drones from his doorway. "Are you sure that's _wise_ Minister? Sending her despite this occurrence?"

Shacklebolt interlocks his fingers on his desk. "Are you questioning my decision to send the head of Muggle Relations on a crucial trip to other embassies scattered around the globe to discuss muggleborn disappearances?"

Malfoy leers. "You just said it, _'Muggle Relations'_. Granger deals with how wizards interact with the muggle world, how is this within her department? Despite their status, it is witches and wizards disappearing, not muggles."

The Minister fixes him with a hard look. "Granger is one of the few best versed in the case, and I can spare her before I can spare Potter."

Draco isn't giving up his point. "She's spooked at one encounter, she can't handle this trip."

 _Why is he searching for a way to get me out of this?_ I cock an eyebrow at him, challenging his statement. " _She_ is right here. As for my office, it is relevant. Muggleborns are usually disappearing in or near their homes, which are located around or with their families, who are _muggles_. While introduced to our world through their child, they are still non-magic and therefore their testimonies are pushed through my department. Ninety percent of our case load is built off of their witness. And as for my ability, need I remind you who traipsed across the country during war-time to find a way to kill the biggest threat wizard-kind has had to face since Grindelwald!"

Malfoy glares at me. "Pulling the Golden-Girl card, can't say I'm surprised."

Shacklebolt raises a single hand. "Enough. Malfoy, I stand with Granger's points, and I won't hear another word about it. Now, on to the matter at hand."

I turn to the Minister and ignore Draco completely. I can feel silver daggers from his eyes, but I don't care to find the message in them. His goading is working too well and I find myself angrier than I know I should be.

"In Italy you'll be meeting with Minister Opizzi Cattaneo. He'll address you when you arrive, but won't meet with you until the next day. If all goes according to plan, you'll be able to wrap it up and head to France before the week ends."

Puckett butts in. "Why head to Italy first if France is closer?"

Malfoy snorts. "If you can travel as a wizard, why worry about distance?" He leans closer and drops his voice, "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

Shacklebolt eyes them both then tiredly leans back into his seat. "I'm having a difficult time pinning Minister Passot down for a meeting time, but I'll have it resolved within the next few days. As I was getting at, you'll spend a week or less at each location and be home within a month and a half." He gestures to Percy. "You've given them each an updated itinerary and information folder?"

"Yes sir, they should have received them Saturday."

We all nod in confirmation. The Minister sighs and waves a hand. "You have thirty-two minutes until the portkey leaves, take a moment for yourselves until then, and meet back here five minutes before then."

Draco, Puckett and I make to leave as Rikton clears his throat. "Sir, I'd like to speak with you momentarily, it's about this morning."

We close the door behind us and leave the auror in with Kingsley. Puckett makes an excuse to go see if Kramer needs any help before we go, leaving Draco and I in the hall to ourselves. He watches Puckett go with a glare, waiting until he's out of sight before he fixes me with those same eyes. To anyone else, they'd think he's glaring at me too, but I can see his eyes soften the smallest of degrees, his mouth relax the smallest amount.

He slams down his wall just before saying, "What're you staring at?" I feel the old-Draco slide back into place. I huff and turn away.

"Git."

"Swot."

I decide to read while we wait and ignore him in a roundabout way of keeping up our little charade. I pretend to not see his looks while I accio a book from the depths of my suitcase. It flies out and neatly lands in my lap, but before I can zip the bag shut he's grabbed it from my hands and starts peeking inside.

"Granger, you're a pack-rat. How much shit did you have to bring?"

I glare and try to take it back. "It's a month-and-a-half long trip around the world, a couple changes of robes would not suffice."

He sticks his entire arm inside and pushes aside a pile of shrunken books and clothes. "You've got enough to read in here to last you several months."

I try to take it back once more before he shoots me a meaningful look. Understanding dawns on me. I sniff and enlarge the book in my lap to make up for the lull in conversation. "Some people enjoy being cultured, but I'm sure you know nothing about that."

The sleeve of his jacket peeks out from the bag. Fast enough I'm almost sure I miss it, I see the corner of a piece of parchment before he shoves the jumper back in. I cover with "Are you quite finished?"

He zips the bag up and hands it back with a sneer. "Don't know why I bothered, you're just as predictable as always."

I roll my eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Books, clothes, and makeup. Very superficial, if you ask me."

I let the book fall open from where I had bookmarked it. With a wave of my fingers I rearrange the letters to form a little note. As they squiggle into place I huff and say, "Books aren't even close to 'superficial'."

Draco shakes his head. "They are for you. That's all you are: books and swottiness."

The letters still on the page: **_Puckett about disappearances?_** "I think this book would change your mind, it's an in-depth analysis of the precise art of transfigurating common items into animals."

He leans over to see the page I'm pointing at. He reads the note quickly before leaning away with a sneer. "Well I'd be inclined to agree if it was a book only somewhat tied to this topic. What kind of sane person reads that crap for pleasure?"

 _Puckett is only somewhat tied.._. "I'll have you know I'm rather invested in this topic, and so are many others."

He slouches into the seat next to mine. "I'd only read it if someone put a wand against my head."

 _Puckett is being threatened?_ "It isn't that bad, I assure you."

Draco scoffs but doesn't reply. The quiet lasts for all of a minute before he's ribbing me again. "You have to be the single most boring person in all the wizarding world."

I give up on reading and snap the book shut to shrink it down to fit in my bag. I stand and smooth my skirt before leaving the waiting area to go down the hall.

"Oi, Granger, where do you think you're going?"

"To get coffee," I throw over my shoulder. Over the sound of my heels snicking the floor I hear his footfalls to catch up. He grabs my arm and spins me to look at him.

"No one walks away from me." He scans the hall to see if anyone else is there before he breathes into my ear, "I'm sorry for leaving this morning."

My body relaxes for only a moment as I breathe back, "I know." In a louder voice, "Well that's exactly what I'm doing." I shove him away and keep walking.

He catches up in a few strides and settles in to my pace. "Aw, is Miss Bushy upset with how I talked to her Weaslette and Scar-head?"

It's my turn to snort. "Get better insults, Malfoy. And why are you following me?"

He shrugs, "Better to annoy you. If I'm going to be on this insufferable trip you better get used to it. I'm supposed to be under your _supervision_ , remember?"

I roll my eyes and jump into the lift. I smash the button for the cafeteria and then turn to him when the doors shut. At the same instant he casts a silencing charm around us and wraps me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispers into my hair.

I settle my head into the dip of his shoulders. "I better get some more answers, sooner rather than later."

The lift jerks us to the left as we get closer to our destination. He presses a hurried kiss against my lips before placing his forehead against my own. "There's instructions in your bag, follow those and we should be able to talk tomorrow, or possibly the next day." He leans away and plucks at the button on my shirt. "I saw the teddy you packed, are you that eager for some company?"

I push him away and re-button my shirt with a grin teasing my lips. "You wish."

Draco straightens his suit as the lift slows. "This will set you off, and I plan on it so play along." He lifts the charm and stiffens back into the Malfoy I can't stand. "I don't know why you insist on wearing nice clothing, Granger. It takes more than a wrapper to fool anyone from seeing what's underneath."

The lift opens halfway through his comment and I'm already out into the hallway. My face flushes as I try to get away from him seeing what reaction he caused. _He's just acting, he knows why that bothers you._ As I enter the cafeteria I see Puckett at a table with Kramer, and suddenly I understand why he wanted to fire me up so badly before we got in here. I head to the coffee cart and spit out, "Shove off, Malfoy."

His voice loftily follows my path. "You know I'm right, besides, where did you even buy this rubbish? I know you have an affinity for muggles, but that doesn't mean you have to dress like one."

"Oh that's rich, coming from a guy in a _suit_." The pair looks up from their breakfast to watch our little show.

Draco pretends not to notice. "It's acceptable wear under robs, which you know." He takes my coffee from my hands and takes a drink. "Ugh, what did you make, straight sugar?"

I simmer close to boiling. "It wasn't for you, so choke on it for all I care." I make another one and move to sit in a corner near one of the fake windows the Ministry is so keen on down here. Draco tries to follow but I spin around to face him head-on.

"From your behavior I'm going to assume you'll be constantly underfoot for the next two months, so before we leave I'd like to enjoy five minutes of peace and solidarity without you berating me for every little thing I do!"

He leans away and tucks his hand into his pants pocket. "I was just thinking I needed some air, the stink of whatever you call perfume is getting to my head. Normally, people shower instead, in case you didn't know."

I scoff and leave for my seat. Kramer and Puckett watch as Draco leaves, and as the door swings shut Kramer calls out, "Boss, you good?"

I stiffly nod and take a sip of my coffee. "It's not too sugary," I mumble to myself.

* * *

We meet in the office about fifteen minutes later. Shacklebolt drills us about who will be greeting us and where we'll go afterword as he pulls out a broken wristwatch. I pull on my grey robe set, listening and prattling off the answers, as per usual. Malfoy pulls on his own black robe set, picking off lint with an air of boredom as Puckett asks a few more questions.

Before long it's time, and we step towards it, luggage and shoulders bumping into one another as we gather around the portkey. I'm sandwiched between Rikton and Puckett, to which I wouldn't have minded if Rikton wasn't looking at me the way that is he is.

Draco cuts him a sly glare, one that only I notice, before the portkey glows and we pop away to Italy. When we land I shake the feeling of my finger being glued to an object and rub my stomach from where I had felt a pulling sensation. I step away from my comrades and straighten my outfit before turning to take in our surroundings.

A man in grey robes approaches us. "Buongiorno! Welcome to Roma! I am Baresi Russo, assistente personale to the Ministro himself." The four of us turn to the individual. He reminds me a lot of our own Minister's assistant, if not in looks then in manners. _I guess every minister needs their own personal Percy._ As the head of this endeavor, I step forward and offer my hand.

"Buongiorno, we're from the British Ministry of Magic to meet with Minister Cattaneo."

He takes my hand and turns it to kiss the back of it. I mask my discomfort with a polite smile. "You must be Signorina Granger, a pleasure." He takes the portkey from Rikton to pocket it and then gestures for us to follow. "Ministro Cattaneo will be available shortly, he is tied up with another meeting."

He leads us through a vaulted entrance of the Italian Ministry. I'm caught up in the beautiful architecture and cacophony of voices bouncing around the room, the beautiful language overwhelming with such a multitude of voices. Russo continues to fill us in as he leads us down a hallway lined with portraits, which upon closer inspection of a plaque I find they're past-Ministers. They look at us gravely, knowing eyes following us as we make our way through.

"There will be several meetings tonight in preparation for the Ministro tomorrow, of which there are only two you need to attend. The times should be listed on the itinerario you have been given." He stops right outside of a large door, his hand resting on the handle. "After your meeting with the Ministro, you will be shown to the hotel in which you will be staying. Do you have any questions before we proceed?" We shake our heads. "Bene. Allow me to see if he is ready for you to join."

Russo disappears into the office and leaves us at the door. He's only gone for a moment before a witch pops up a few feet to my left. I stifle a yelp and jump back into Puckett, who only nudges me away with a mild look of disdain. The new witch, dressed in light blue robes and sporting her blond hair in a loose top bun, inclines her head to the group.

"Benvenuto al Ministero d'Italia , my name is Vittorie and I'm to assist you during your stay. If I may, I'll take your luggage and deposit them into your hotel rooms while you meet with Ministro Cattaneo."

"Thank you, Vittoria. I'm Hermione Granger, and these are —" I turn to see all three men staring at her with a variety of open mouths and wide eyes. Even Draco seems a bit enamored. I pull Puckett's bag from his grip and hand it off. "This is Adrain Puckett, he works in my department." He swallows hard and gives her a small nod.

I then take Rikton's bag, "This is Tyler Rikton, an auror from our ministry."

He grins and offers his hand, "Pleasure to meet —"

Draco butts in and takes her hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Industries." He brushes his lips across her knuckles, and much to my ire she blushes.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." Malfoy drops her hand but gives her a winning smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'll —"

The office door opens and Russo steps out. "The Ministro is ready to receive you. Ah, I see you've met our dear Vittorie."

Malfoy steps away from her. "The pleasure is all ours." He even has the audacity to wink at her.

She flushes a dull pink but smoothly replies as she grabs the bags to go. "Yes, Russo, I was just leaving to deliver their baggage. I will see you all in an hour or so."

Vittorie disappears as soon as she arrived. The boys shake their heads slightly, excepting Draco, who only blinked and resumed his normal air of indifference. _She must be part veela._ Russo ushers us inside a rather roomy office. Four chairs are positioned strategically around Cattaneo's desk, which is occupied by a man that immediately catches my attention. He's slender, aging, and rolling a cigar with deft movements. Cattaneo doesn't look up but gestures at the seats before resuming his work.

"Welcome. Please, make yourselves at home. Pardon the delay, I've been rather busy as of late."

I sit between Rikton and Draco, who leaves Puckett no choice but to sit on the other side of him. I, once again, pick up the gauntlet. "It's no trouble on us, Minister. We're simply grateful for the opportunity to be meeting with you over such an important situation."

His dark eyes train on me. _For such a small man he carries a large presence._ "You must be Signorina Granger, is that correct?" I nod and take his offered hand. "If I may be so bold, it's a shame they didn't mention your looks as a precedent to your arrival." His lips gloss over the back of my hand, prompting the rise of a strange mixture of discomfort and intrigue.

I feel my cheeks warm as I gently take my hand back. "Thank you, Signore."

Cattaneo's eyes glint at me before he turns to the others. "Now who belongs to which name?" He gestures to Draco's head. "With that hair you must be the squalling babe in charge of Malfoy Industries."

He stiffens next to me but doesn't rise to the bait. "Yes, I am Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure if you recall, but we met last Spring."

The Minister lights his cigar and points to Draco with it. "Yes, yes, I met you then and Lucius years before. It's going to take quite a lot to convince me you aren't the same stronzo as your father, but time will yet tell."

He inclines his head to me, "Scusi, Signorina, for my language." He then points to the other two members of our party. "And who might you be?"

Rikton inclines his head. "Tyler Rikton, Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"Ah, you're here for security only, yeah?" He ashes in a little dish set to the side of the desk. The smoke is starting to burn my nose.

Rikton crosses his arms. "In part, also for eye-witness statements and scenes left behind from the missing."

Cattaneo grunts and shuffles through a paper stack on his desk. "Russo, you did not mention this as part of his profile." His assistant practically materializes at his side.

"Signore, I sent an update to your file this morning." He carefully pulls the paper in question to the front for his boss.

"Ah, I see it now. Then you must be Adrian Puckett, member of Granger's department?"

Puckett nods and leans slightly away from Draco. "Yes sir, I too have worked on the cases alongside the others and can provide testimonies and personal experience over the scenes where the disappearances occurred."

The Minister considers the paperwork and puffs on his cigar. Seemingly having decided something, he pushes himself away from the desk and begins to pace in front of his fireplace. "I'll be frank, it's been getting worse here. Freco Moretti, same position as you, Signorina, had an incident a few days past. He was caught in a fight just outside our front doors. He is muggleborn, and well-liked in our community, so we must assume it has something to do with the rest of these cases."

I fold my hands in my lap and cross my legs. "Must be the security threat that Shacklebolt mentioned."

"Si, I lettered your Minister about it. It's one of many reasons why I won't be able to meet with you in length until tomorrow." He ashes in the fireplace and turns to face us with his hands clasped behind his back. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

 **A/N: thank you for all the new follows/favorites/reviews! My document won't let me convert some of the symbols/letters needed for proper Italian, and if there are some spelling or grammatical errors for anyone who speaks it fluently, let me know! Again, thank you all :) chapter to follow!**


	9. Secrets & Banquets

_Chapter Nine:_

 _Secrets & __Banquets_

* * *

I pull a miniaturized file out of my robe pocket and enlarge it to carefully place some of the paperwork on the Minister's desk. "So far my men have been cross-referencing victims in an attempt to establish more of a profile for what the attackers are looking for. Aside from 'blood status', they haven't come up with much. There's no discriminating between sex, ethnicity, location, or nationality as far as we can tell."

Cattaneo takes the papers and peruses them politely before glancing up at Puckett. "You made this list?"

Puckett half-shrugs. "I just gathered the data from the victims' last-known locations, my partner compiled the comparison."

The Minister taps his cigar over a bowl, ignoring the fact that he misses and scatters ash across the desk. "The list seems like it's missing a few comparison points."

I cross my legs and lean back into my chair. "Which would be?"

Cattaneo looks at me over his nose, eyes twinkling as he takes in my form. I give him a hard stare until he looks away from my legs and answers. "Le loro famiglie. No, I'm not talking about muggles. Who were they friends with? Where did they work? Where did they go to school?"

I pull the second page from the stack on his desk to lay on top. "The list continues here. Although, the schooling bit is a minor thought. Plenty of English wizards and witches have disjointed education due to the War, it's been a process for everyone to catch up. And while many of them went to Hogwarts, it does not explain the other disappearances from other parts of the globe." I point to the bottom of the page. "The family and friends interviews are located here."

Cattaneo looks at the list more closely. "I seem to have forgotten your thoroughness, Signorina. Forgive me." He hands the pages back to me and address Rikton. "So you're the one sul posto the most?"

Rikton nods and leans away from the trail of cigar smoke. "Yes, the Aurors are generally first 'on site', the first to gather information and investigate."

"What is this bit about 'portkeys' here?"

The auror sniffs. "My boss, Mr. Potter, is looking into a trace signature we have found at all sites of disappearance. As best we can tell, it's a specialized portkey designed for multiple uses while equipped with masking wards. The department is working on it as we speak."

Cattaneo leans back in his chair and snaps his fingers. Russo appears again, the perfect image of professionalism. "Si, Ministro?"

"Get me Zettuci." Russo dips his head and pops away. Cattaneo analyzes us, leaning back into his chair with his hand rubbing his mouth. Russo pops back, this time with a wiry blonde man on his heels. Russo bows and pops away, leaving Zettuci to bow his own head and address his Minister.

Cattaneo waves a hand at the pleasantries and cuts to the meat. "I need you to gather your team, see if you can't find identical signatures to the ones Potter has found." He waves his fingers and a parchment copies Rikton's section on portkeys. "Take this, e sii veloce a riguardo."

Zettuci takes the paper and gives it a quick once-over before bowing out. Cattaneo snaps his fingers again for Russo, who appears almost immediately. "Prepare my next meeting, and show the guests to their hotel." We began to stand at the abrupt dismissal. "It was a pleasure to meet with you all, but I have to resume my work. Fino a domani."

I take back the paperwork from his hand and place them in my folder to shrink back into my pocket. Cattaneo watches us through a plume of fresh smoke as we depart the office and file into the adjacent room. The door shuts behind us, and Draco snorts. "What a power play."

I shake my head and set off to follow Russo out of the building. The guys fall in line, Draco elbow-checking Puckett as we make our way down the hall of Minister portraits.

"How did it feel to be important for once, Puke-it?"

Puckett rubs his ribs and sighs dramatically. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Draco smirks. "I save my best material for Golden-Girl over here."

I stoutly ignore him in favor of asking Russo how their search is progressing. Malfoy feigns hurt, "Ouch, cold shoulder with a dash of holier-than-thou."

Puckett offers a half-grin. "Better get used to it with her."

"Are you kidding? I suffered years of schooling around 'the brightest witch of her age'. Only positive was that I didn't have to worry about answering class questions with her around."

That prompts Puckett to laugh and shoot me a smirk of his own. "Only now she's the one asking the questions. Couldn't tell you which is worse."

Rikton pipes in, "What, she go 'professor' on you guys?"

Puckett adopts a mockery of a woman's voice. "This report is incomplete, care to tell me why, Mr. Puckett? I need a ten-point bullet list of how you'll do this correctly in the future."

I fight the flush that creeps up into my face. Unfortunately, Russo turns to the sound of their laughter and gives me a quizzical look.

Realizing the faux-pas of allowing this charade to continue, I stop walking and turn around. Draco chortles and leans over to Rikton. "Watch out, I heard when beavers get pissed they —"

"Punch the offender in the nose so as to remind them of their place?" I put my hands on my hips. All four men halt in their steps and turn their attention to me. I face Puckett. "I'm disappointed I have to remind you of this the first day of the trip, but allow me to be clear. I am your supervisor, and will be treated as such. This disrespect will not continue in the presence of other officials, or in the public eye in general. I suggest you reevaluate your working mindset before we continue forward."

Draco is still glowering from my reference to third year. "Mr. Malfoy, kindly refrain from goading my employee and causing a scene. I won't suffer this entire trip with you inciting riots."

He opens his mouth to retort, but I'm already turning to Russo. "Signore Russo, I would like to apologize for their behavior. The preparations for this trip have been long and tedious, and I'm afraid the wear is showing. Now, can we continue?" I start walking towards the entrance of the Ministry without looking behind me. Russo catches up and inclines his head slightly in my direction.

"Well handled, Signorina. No apologies are necessary; traveling over long distances does tend to foul the mood. Now, where is Vittorie?"

As if summoned, the part-veela woman pops into the atrium. Russo grins larger than necessary and turns to face our ensemble with flair. "Vittorie will show you to your hotel. And one last thing before we depart, Ministro Cattaneo has invited you all to his banchetto tonight honoring his tenth year of ministry. Your invitations will be in your rooms, in which you'll find location, time, and suggested attire. If you need anything else just ask Vittorie."

Russo pops away, leaving her to gesture us to follow. Puckett leans closer to Draco and speaks out of the corner of his mouth. "Let's hope we have longer than an hour or two, for Granger's hair's sake."

The corner of Malfoy's mouth twitches up. "No amount of time in the world will do anything for that mess."

I ignore the snark and follow Vittorie out the doors. Her swaying step catches all of our attention, mine only resulting in a frown and jealous wish that I could walk as gracefully. I'm in heels as well, but my steps seem more stilted and my hips stiff. The three men ogle openly, but Vittorie doesn't seem to mind. She's chirping about the various architectural sights and hot-spots for tourists when I look back at Draco to find him following her every movement with half—concerned eyes. He offers the more intelligible conversation of the three, as Rikton is too busy watching her ass and Puckett too busy staring at the gardens we're passing.

We get to the hotel eventually, which is much closer to the embassy than it should have been for that amount of walking. "Why didn't we come straight here? Or apparate for that matter?"

Vittorie sweeps her hair behind her and gives a radiant smile. "I'm to show you the area, no? What better way to do that than to take a little tour now and then."

Rikton whistles low as she leaves to talk to the receptionist. "She can give me a tour any day, any time."

I hold back a glare and settle for a cold look. "Keep it in your pants, auror." Vittorie comes back with our keys, handing each over with care.

"I trust you can find your rooms?" We nod our assent. "Bene, if you have anything else you need of me, let me know."

She turns to leave but Malfoy steps forward and grabs her hand. He looks at her under his eyelids and brushes his lips across it, his voice dropping to a more husky tone. "Thank you, Signorina, for the tour. I do have a favor, if you allow."

She practically purrs back. "What would that be, Signore Malfoy?"

He straightens up and places a hand in his pocket. "I find myself in need of a date tonight for dinner, would you care to join me?"

I bite my tongue, first in irritation, but it melts to holding back laughter as she replies, "Oh, grazie Signore, but I must decline. It's heavily frowned over to be so bold with guests." She gives us all a small nod and leaves the way we came.

Malfoy sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders to Rikton. "I hate to see her go…"

Rikton leans to the right to keep her in sight. "But I love to watch her leave."

I turn away with a look of disgust and head for the lift. The others file in, discussing her assets with an eager air for the entire duration of the ride. When we stop on the seventeenth floor I struggle the urge to rush to my room. In a measured walk I count the numbered doors until my key vibrates outside of the room I'm registered to. We find that mine and Draco's are next to other, with Puckett and Rikton on the adjacent side of the hallway. I'm just pressing my key to the door to enter when Draco leans against the wall next to me.

"What's the matter, goldie? Too much a prude to enjoy the more carnal things in life?"

I roll my eyes and push open my door. "A woman can only hear so much about another's tits before she starts to go insane." I shut the door in his face with a very satisfying snick. I throw my key onto the little coffee table directly in the room, and slump into the couch. I take off my heels and massage my feet with one hand and pull out my phone with the other. I have several missed texts from Ron, Harry, and… _Mr. Weasley?_

 **Ron: hope u got there ok**

 **Ron: what is wrong with that animal of urs**

 **Pot-Head: crookshanks mauled ron lol**

 **Pot-Head: also, tell Rikton I need to talk to him tonight. He refuses to get a mobile, and Pig is down sick.**

 **Arthur: Hello Hermione, I hope you landed alright. Portkeys can be tricky. I'm sending you a message to let you know that my friend in the Mysteries department seems to think there is something we can do for your parents. I don't have answers yet, but I figured I'd give you hope. Can never have too much of that. Oh, and beware of the dragon sweets in Italy, they're known for their, well, bite. Take care. –Arthur**

 _Someone tell the poor man that you don't have to compose a text like a letter… at least he enjoys the 'muggle voice box'._

 **Me: sorry 'bout crooks, he's cranky in his old age. Did you put the medicine in his food?**

 **Me: Harry, he's your auror… fine. Have you seen someone about Pig? I know he's old, but maybe there's a vial or two at Eeylops?**

 **Me: Hey Arthur, thank you. Please keep me updated when you can.**

I put the phone down on the coffee table, noticing a piece of stationary placed against the center floral arrangement. I pluck it out to find the invitation for the 'banchetto', which is at seven o'clock in the Giardini Delle Sorelle Piangenti. _Black Tie attire recommended…_ _great, means I have roughly six hours to get ready._ I shove the paper back into its envelope and look around for my suitcase, of which I can't find. "Accio suitcase."

I hear a dull _thump_ from under the bed. I bend down to find it there, neatly tucked away and completely empty. My heart starts to race until I spy my jewelry box on the counter in the bathroom. Confused, I walk in to see my clothes hung up and pressed and my makeup arranged neatly beside the jewelry. I spin around to look in the dresser, horrified to see my lace teddy folded and placed carefully inside. I shut the drawer and perch on the edge of the bed, my mind tiredly racing through possible answers. _The serving staff? Well, it is a hotel, can't be the worst thing they've seen_. I unbutton my blouse to relieve some tension and lean back to see what the room service menu looks like. I'm perusing the menu when I see the drinks section – all wine. I groan a little and say, out loud, "I'd kill for a firewhiskey."

A loud _pop_ and a house elf apparates close to the bed wearing a small hotel jacket and felt hat. She places a glass of firewhiskey on my nightstand and then bows low enough to scrape her head against the carpet. "What else can Remma be doing for Miss?"

I yelp at the sudden intrusion and jump a few inches into the air. Remma stands patiently, awaiting her orders. "Oh, um, hello Remma. I was just looking at your menu – lovely selections by the way – and thought aloud, is all."

She frowns slightly but quickly smooths her expression. "Thank you, Miss. You's just hold the menu and say what you's is wanting, and Remma goes and gets it for Miss."

I glance at the firewhiskey and clear my throat. "Thank you, Remma. Um, one second." I grab my purse and dig around in its contents, knocking aside a spare book and set of robes to find my coin pouch. "Do you accept tips here?"

Remma shakes her head, almost tipping her hat onto the floor. "No, Miss. We is paid by the hotel in food."

I bite my tongue, thinking twice before starting in on a row with the other staff members and potentially offending our hosts. "Ah, well thank you regardless."

"Is there anything else Remma can be doing for Miss?"

I shake my head and offer her a smile. "No, no, you've done well. Thank you again."

She nods and disappears back to wherever she came from. I slam back the drink and head to the shower as the burn settles in my stomach.

* * *

I step out and wrap my hair in the towel, allowing the air to dry off my skin as I debate which dress to wear. I pull out a jewel-tone teal knee-length, fit with lantern sleeves and room for a little cleavage, and decide it will have to do. I slip on a matching bra and thong and decide to lounge around and kill time before I have to get into restricting clothing. I flip open my phone to answer some of the replies.

 **Ron: yes I got the damn meds for the ungrateful beast.**

 **Me: hey, you offered to feed him. Twice a day like normal.**

 **Ron: I deserve a drink for this**

 **Pot-Head: Eeylops said he's just too old and his heart too small. He's retiring officially.**

 **Me: I'll get the miniature balloons and a treat-cake for the little guy when I get back. How old is he anyway? And how is Gin?**

 **Pot-Head: Good**

 **Pot-Head: Have you told Rikton yet?**

 **Me: I will at dinner tonight. Fancy thing for the minister**

 **Pot-Head: Ah. Good luck.**

I put the phone away after checking to see it's almost three. With plenty of time to spare, I pull out my copy of _Storm of Swords_ and lose myself in the wars, death, and romance of another realm.

A knock sounds at my door. I look at my phone to see it's only five-thirty, and walk to the door to peep through the hole. Malfoy stands there in all his glory, looking unfairly pleasant in a navy suit and white tie. I soak in the image for a moment before I throw on a robe and answer the door. "Malfoy?"

He looks me up and down with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing? It's nearly time to leave."

"Are you daft? It said the event starts at seven, not six."

He enters the room around me, much to my ire, and rolls his eyes. "Don't play coy, you know what time it is."

I grab my phone and flip it open to display a screen of 17:31. Malfoy shakes his head and points to the clock on the microwave in the room, beeping 18:31. My jaw drops to the floor and I sprint to the bathroom. He laughs and looks around my room. "Time zone difference, Granger."

I angrily mumble around a mouthful of toothpaste, "I _know_ I _forgot_!"

He clucks his tongue and moves around, peeking in the bathroom and then back into the bedroom to look in the drawers. "Not like you, goldie. Not over something as simple as a time change."

I'm too busy to reply as I start to tackle my hair. I mutter under my breath as my wand smooths my hair into ringlets, which I keep in place with determination and some pins. I begin to slap on my makeup when I hear a snigger from the other room. I glance up in the mirror to see my teddy hanging off of Malfoy's index fingers.

"Pack this just for me?"

I practically growl. "Wait in the living and leave my things alone."

He raises his hands and replaces the lingerie where he found it. I finish my makeup in record time, and shrug on my dress with what I hope is an air of confidence. I find my gold hoops and gold shoes to match, and brandish my wand to zip up the back of the dress. I take one last look in the mirror, satisfied that it'll do for the night, and grab my purse. I walk out to find Draco lounging on my couch, thumbing through the book I had been reading.

"There are moments of straight pornography in this thing, do you realize?"

I snatch it from his hands and put it back in its proper pile. "That's why it's _adult_ fiction." I turn around to see him staring at me, his lips slightly parted and his eyes hungry.

He points to my dress. "You're going to make it exceedingly hard to keep my hands off of you tonight."

I transfigure my purse to better match my color choices and open the door. "Maybe that's the plan." Malfoy doesn't respond, but pinches my ass on the way out. I ignore the advance and shut the door, placing the key in the side of my bra after locking it.

"Why place it there?"

I shrug and step for the lift. "Muggle habits die hard."

If Draco was confused before, he was confounded now. "What do you mean? Muggles regularly stash keys in their underwear?"

I hit the lobby key and wait for it to be called. "Most muggle women keep hotel keys directly on their person, just in case their purse is stolen or something of that like. It's a safety precaution."

We stepped in and he pressed the button for the lobby. "You have a _wand_."

I fix the sleeve of my dress and pat my hair to ensure nothing comes out of place. "After what we've both been through, I'm sure you understand when I say you can't be too careful."

The lift starts to slow, and like an old jacket, the other Malfoy is back. "If you didn't give everyone a reason to dislike you, you wouldn't have to be."

I sniff and adopt a fast clip out of the elevator. "Mind your manners. Where are Puckett and Rikton?"

"They left early to scope the place out. Left me in charge of escorting you there."

"Nice of them." I sarcastically play the part and reluctantly take his arm as we hit the apparation point. We land a short distance from the Gardens among other wizards coming and going. Two Italian officials check our wands and wave theirs over our person at the security check, and we both pass through with a breeze. The floating language surrounds us, little quips about the food, the location, and the topic of the Minister himself ebbing in and out of conversations. I drop Draco's arm and walk a half-step ahead of him, marking my position and garnering the looks of other people. A few men incline their heads, but a good number of women choose to shoot me a glare. I ignore the looks and press on, completely unaware of what could cause such a fuss.

We reach the gate to find Rikton and Puckett standing idly by, keeping a close but nonobvious eye on the passerby. When we approach the arched entrance they join my flank smooth as silk, something I'm pleased about when compared to their behavior earlier in the day. Once inside, we head towards the seating area.

Draco finds his way to my elbow and mutters low under his breath, barely moving his lips. "See that woman over there? The blond with that god-awful fur coat?"

I had noticed her on the way in. She sports a fake tan, a fake hair color, and fake lips, all wrapped up in a too-young-for-her dress. I nod, accepting Draco's proffered arm with an air of indifference. "She offered to buy out the company for half-price when Father first went to Azkaban. Duchess Niyalta, a self-given title claiming to hail from France, when we all know she's Dutch by heritage. Doesn't help her cause that she regularly tampers with ministry evidence, and she's a well-known fiddler with memories."

A waiter hands us two flutes of champagne, which I try not to wrinkle my nose at and instead sip politely after wordlessly checking it for tampering. Draco does the same, but only pretends to take a sip. In return I pretend not to notice.

"Over there is Mark Kedal, he says he comes from old Prussian Royalty, the kind that didn't die out a number of decades ago. He also put in a bid, but better yet still offers to buy half the company in return for peddling his products."

I take a small sip of my drink; regardless if Draco will join me, I need the booze to calm my nerves. My earlier firewhiskey was long gone. "What does he sell?"

"On the surface it's mostly stocks, connections, locations, but underneath he dabbles in illegal potions and ingredients, dark magic texts, and a lot of other 'connections' with less reputable wizards." He swirls his drink as though contemplating something heavily. "I find it funny that he would even think the offer would work. The company no longer needs selling, nor is it in dire straits. It was an empty offer, or threat if you prefer, that didn't end well between us."

He steers us a little away from the tables and closer to a stone bench half-surrounded by topiary animals. "Ballsy thing to do, telling a Ministry official."

Draco has me sit on the bench while he stands slightly facing me so we both have eyes in all directions. "Only ballsy if I think it damages myself in any way." We sit in silence for a moment, Draco eyeing the courtyard over a bush shaped like a lion. "Ah, finally. L'invité d'honneur. There's a man making his way over here, he'll pass by the bench in a moment. His name is Scott Harring, a businessman from the US. He put in an offer, but mostly to stick his name on the table. No visible threat, unless you know about the body trafficking he does on the side."

I almost choke on my drink. "Dammit Malfoy, why are you telling me this?"

A broad-shouldered man in a simple suit strolls by, speaking loudly and carrying his presence on his forehead. After Harring is out of earshot, Malfoy steps a little closer and speaks around his champagne glass.

"I'm here for more than to protect my own ass from a silly investigation. The Minister wants my knowledge, my intelligence for this case." He sits on the other end of the bench, watching with me as the women put out and the men lap it up. "My family was deep in the darkness, you know this."

I nod my assent and switch my legs to cross the other. "You might even say that I know very well."

Draco leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "Each of the three people I told you about tonight had connections with the Dark Lord himself, or his associates. Each did business with him, dined with him, planned with him."

My champagne turns sour in my mouth. I glance around the room in time to see Harring and Kedal nod at each other imperceptibly from across the grounds. A lump forms in my throat as Draco continues on.

"It's why they each made offers on my Father's company. Why I know who they are and what they really do." He takes a real sip of his champagne, curling his lip at the taste. "It doesn't bode well that they're here, together, at the same time."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I turn my head away from him to see Niyalta chatting with Russo, her fake laugh grating on my nerves.

"Shacklebolt wasn't sure of the extent of their involvement. As a plus, it gets me away from the investigation and into a good light." He straightens his tie and gives the crowd a hard look. "I didn't mention it before only for the fact that I wasn't certain of its pertinence."

Rikton and Puckett meander their way to where we're seated. They position themselves naturally, for those none the wiser they'd think we're all friends. Puckett clears his throat and looks out at the waterfall. "It'll look odd for you to linger here too long, boss lady."

I finish my champagne and stand. "I know, was simply scoping out the party with our _dear_ comrade here."

Draco rolls his eyes at the cheek and joins us in standing. "Rikton, I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but Vittorie seems otherwise occupied. Looks like we'll have to keep both eyes out for another prospective woman, eh?"

He flexes his arms before relaxing into a natural posture. "Already on it. That's why I'm keeping my head clear, keeping myself sharp for the ladies. And hey, you all should join me in doing so. If we're lucky, no one will go to bed alone tonight." He pats his stomach and pushes himself off the statue he'd been leaning on. "Besides, I've heard tell alcohol is bad on the stomach after a portkey."

I shift my weight to my other foot. "Before I forget, Rikton, Harry wants to talk to you about something important. He messaged me earlier to let you know."

All three of them look at me like I've grown another head. I sigh heavily. "Messaging is a muggle thing." I give my empty glass to a waitress as she flits by. "Also, we shouldn't refuse to drink at all, it'll be rude to the hosts." Puckett eyes me with something close to irony. "What? Not all of us simply skim the itinerary jargon."

Puckett looks between the three of us, seemingly catching up to our veiled conversation. He shakes his head and positions himself as point to work through the crowd to our seats. He speaks over his shoulder as we walk, dodging elbows and areas thick with people. "As far as I can tell, there are too many lookouts here to have any decent sort of fun anyway. It might do us good to slip out a little early, get some rest before our meetings tomorrow."

I hug my purse to my side as I sidestep two Italian gentlemen arguing and pointing at an ice sculpture in the shape of a swan. "I agree, and knowing this lot I'm sure it isn't the last dinner we will attend before we head off to France."

Draco catches up to my side to place a glass on a tray as we pass by. "I wonder if we'll see any familiar faces during our trip. Might make for interesting conversation."

Puckett sighs. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Now, I'm starving, let's get some food happening or something."

The table is round and laden with décor and dishes that I'm sure cost more than my flat. Dark chiffon wraps the chairs with intricate bows, which irritatingly almost comes undone as I take my seat. I situate myself between Rikton and Puckett, briefly remembering the etiquette pamphlet in the package Percy had handed out as I glance over the multitude of silverware and glasses. Rikton looks slightly overwhelmed before the Minister stands and claps his hands. The gardens quickly quiet down and turn their attention to Cattaneo, who is standing ceremoniously on a raised platform. He extends his hands out and begins with a magically enhanced speaking volume.

"Benvenuto! Thank you all for coming here today, I am honored with such a turnout for my anniversary in office! Now, before we delve too seriously into speeches, let's enjoy some good food and even better wine. Buon appetito!"

Cattaneo claps his hands again and a variety of fruit materializes onto our plates. Rikton sighs and picks at a strawberry. "I hope there's more than one course."

* * *

Rikton got his wish: seven courses came and went, each more delicious than the last. We are still seated, enjoying the last bits of a husky wine during several speeches and rounds of entertainment. A steady drone of conversation had ebbed through its entirety until the Minister takes the stage again. He allows the guests to quiet by his presence alone before he begins, and when he does he turns to the side and begins to pace.

"Once again, I am honored to see you all here tonight. Today marks ten years in serving you as best as I'm able, keeping the order, allowing tradition to flow freely through our world. I'd like to begin by thanking…"

I keep tabs on the speech but direct my attention elsewhere as Duchess Niyalta catches my eye. She stands and moves out of the crowded area, glancing over her shoulder at the Minister before heading to the back of the gardens. She slips into a pseudo-labyrinth, causing all of my alarm bells to go off as she disappears from view. Draco shifts in his seat, and I look over to see him watching the spot as well. We lock eye-contact, and he nods only slightly.

I take a sip of my wine and look out at the crowd, appearing all the part of the attentive guest to an unwary bystander. Harring is sitting a few tables to our left, his legs crossed and his wine left untouched. He appears bored, and observes his hands rather than watch Cattaneo. Kedal sits closer to the other side of the area with his hands on the table while he too stares out at the crowd. I force my eyes to slide over him as if completely uninterested, which seems to work as he looks away from our table and over to Harring's.

"… there are several things that I would like to accomplish over my next few years of office, namely cracking down on travel codes and…"

Harring stands and makes his way to the same spot that Niyalta had disappeared to. Draco and I lock eyes once again.

My wine is nearly gone, and my patience is wearing thin. _Maybe they're simply meeting up to reminisce? Maybe find comfort in one another?_

"…of course, I'd like to also assuage your fears over The Missing, as we're deliberating throughout the rest of this week with top Wizarding Officials from other parts of the globe —" Kedal stands and follows the same path as Harring and Niyalta. I put my empty wine glass down and clutch my purse to my side. "— and we plan to have answers for you soon."

Draco takes a slow sip of his wine, his grey eyes burning into mine as he does.

* * *

Cattaneo's speech ends with more thanks and declarations of honorable plans. The noise level resumes its rolling pace and music starts off in the background, prompting guests to migrate to the dance floor. Rikton slides back his chair and shoots Draco a smirk, "I bet I can find a lady to dance with before you will."

Draco pats his mouth with a napkin and calmly lays it down on the table. "Bold of you to assume that a Malfoy stoops to petty competitions."

Rikton shrugs and drifts away from the table. "More for me, then."

Puckett stands and helps pull away my chair, a gesture that catches me off guard. As we follow the rest of the guests I take his arm and lean closer. "What was that for?"

He steers us both to a more private corner of the dance floor and gestures a waiter for a few drinks. "I've thought on what you said, about appearances, and figured it would be easier to play your game. At least this way I won't have to listen to your incessant complainting."

I snort and take the glass. "Right back at you. Did you see the change in seats during Cattaneo's speech?"

He nods and looks out on the floor as people swirl to lyrics I don't understand. "I did, and thought it interesting. We can talk about that later though, looks like you have an interested prospect."

A man with dark hair and a grey suit comes sauntering to my side. He takes my hand and brushes his lips across the back of it, as men seem so fond of doing in this country. "Vuoi ballare, Signorina?"

I push a stray curl away from my face and offer a half-smile. "I'm sorry, I don't speak much Italian."

He returns the smile. "That's alright, tesoro. I'm asking if you'd like to dance."

I have no desire to, but for the sake of pleasantries I accept. I set my untouched drink down and allow the stranger to lead me onto the dance floor by my hand. As he grabs my waist and pulls me in closer I notice Malfoy a short distance away leading a blonde out onto the dance floor.

"So, what are you doing in Italia?"

I try not to stare at my feet and instead let him lead, but the moves are clumsy and my balance is off. "I'm here strictly on business."

He nods as if I gave an obvious answer. "Of course. Tell me, what is your name, bellissimo?"

He tries to lead us further away from the other dancers, but I stall by stepping on his foot and pretending to stumble. "Only if you tell me yours."

He leans in closer to my ear to murmur, "Nevio."

I lean away to see that he's successfully detaching us from the crowd. "Hermione."

He twirls me around and pulls me back so I practically slam into his chest. "I like it. Sounds… memorable. Unico."

"Thank you." I attempt to put some space between us but his arms grow tighter, locking me in. I lean away and frown up at his face, snark slipping into my voice. "What are your intentions tonight, Nevio?"

He chuckles and leans his mouth down to my ear again. "Why, to find a pretty little English witch and —"

"Excuse me." Draco appears at his elbow and holds out his hand to me. "Might I interrupt?"

I feign disappointment, but take his hand. "If you must." He leads me away and I call over my shoulder, "Pleasure to meet you, Nevio."

Malfoy takes me back into the crowd and takes my waist with a respectable distance between us. "Thank you, Malfoy, but I could have handled that on —"

He sighs to cut me off. "Cute, Granger. I think we both know that it wasn't going well. Besides, it was painful to watch you stumble through that." He expertly moves us through a few steps, my feet seemingly cooperating on their own accord. "It's all about the lead."

I sniff and fight the urge to lean into his chest. "Have you noticed anything new about the meeting party?"

"Not particularly. They are acting distant again, although Cattaneo spoke to Hassing alone after the speech."

Rikton passes by, spinning a giggling brunette. "Seems like they're shutting the party down soon, you guys heading back soon?"

Draco side-steps a different couple and pulls us closer to Rikton. "Have the more important people begun to leave already?"

The auror nods and smirks down at his date. "Seems like, I've already told Puckett."

Draco nods, "Then I see no need to continue here. I'll see you at the hotel, Rikton." He spins me one last time before escorting us off the dance floor.

I push my hair away from my face and pat my dress back into proper form. "Seems like our night has come to an abrupt end."

He moves to walk further away from me after a slight look. "Good thing too, that dress is making things unbelievably difficult."

We get to the gates and Draco stops short. "Go on ahead, Granger, I'll catch up."

He melts into the crowd before I can ask what he's up to. I quickly lose sight of him among the people, but at some points I see a flash of platinum blonde in more open areas. It's a moment before I follow the crowd to the apparation check point, and as I spin in place to head to the hotel I spy that blonde making its way towards the labyrinth.

* * *

I finish changing into a tank-top and shorts while brushing my teeth. Rikton and Puckett were back, the former's date still giggling through the walls. Draco had yet to return, much to my ire. I pace the room, my ears sharp for the sound of footsteps, disappointment setting in each time the sounds pass the doors and continue on down the hallway.

An hour later the elevator dings on my floor. I set the book I've been reading down and listen as two people make their way down the hallway. I resume my pacing and figure on waiting a little longer when Draco's door opens. I creep closer to the wall to hear them enter, and then the laugh of a woman. My heart pounds, but I shove it down. _What is he doing? Just because we can't act like we like one another in public doesn't mean…_ the woman laughs again, mentions something about his suit… _doesn't mean he can just…_ the sound of a cork… _just..._

I shake my head and grab my book back up. My head is spinning, and my whole body feels fifty pounds heavier. I thumb through the pages, trying to find a word that will jump out and pull me into another world, one where I don't have to worry about The Missing, the traveling, or — another laugh, this time closer to where his bed should be — Draco. I stand and cast a silencio around the room before falling into my bed.

I try to read for about another hour until I give up completely on distracting myself. I put the book up and head into the bathroom to grab one of my sleeping potions. I look around for them, riffle through all the drawers, but there are none to be found. As I wasn't the one to unpack my bag, I give it another look through before tearing out my luggage to see if they had left them inside. Nothing.

"Accio Sleeping Draught!" … still nothing.

The panic kept at bay surges to the forefront. I tear the room apart looking for my vials with no success. I tear at my hair, finally calling "Remma!"

The little elf pops next to the sink and bows. "Yes Miss?"

"Where are my sleeping potions? They were in my bag, and now I can't find them!"

She wrings her little hands and looks at the floor. "It is against the hotel rules, Miss, to have any potions that are not being on the list."

A weight slams down on my chest. "What did you do with them, Remma?"

She pulls at her jacket and meekly replies, "Remma confiscated them, Miss, like she is told to do."

I fall onto my knees in front of her. "Confiscated them where, Remma?!"

The elf put her head down and backed a couple steps away. "Gone, Miss, gone." She pops away before I can say anything else.

It's too late at night to get any fresh vials, and they take time to brew anyway. I shakily text Ron explaining what happened and to see if he has an extra couple to spare, if Tenbis can't order some more. I shut the phone and fall back into my bed. During my panic the silencio I had cast to block the noises from Draco's room dissipated, allowing the giggles next door to float right in. I curl up, tears flecking my eyes, and try to settle in for a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience! Finals for this college term absolutely kicked my ass. I'll be updating more often now until midterms next year. More to come!**


	10. Another Dream

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons and language. Also, DISCLAIMER: yes, my characters smoke occasionally, but it's a bad habit and I'm not promoting it's use through this work. :D**

 _Chapter Ten:_

 _Another Dream_

* * *

 _Someone is talking… lower voice, male? Talking… angrily._

I sigh heavily and try to pull my arms together… it feels like my entire body is floating, bobbing in the dark. I struggle against the sensation, but nothing comes of it. Panic bubbles in my chest but I shove the feeling away, focusing instead on how to combat this. I mouth lumos, but no light comes to me. Nothing happens.

The feeling isn't altogether unpleasant, but not exactly comfortable. I make my peace with it for a moment to concentrate instead on what that voice is saying. From what I assume is the density of whatever I'm floating in, I only catch every other word.

"You can't…think…wake it up! …not know… destiny."

Another voice, male as well, responds. "She's... need. Otherwise…come after us."

The voices grow stronger, as if they're moving closer to where I lay.

"He won't… that. This mission is too…for us…die."

"Die? …too simple. Torture…more likely."

An odd clicking sound pervades my prison. I twist to see what it is, but my body won't move. "What if she's responsive?"

"Are you joking? This long in stasis, she's probably completely out of it."

Without warning, a bright light blinds me. I stubbornly keep my eyes open to glean whatever I can out of my surroundings. A man with dark hair clouds my vision, then jumps back. "Her eyes are open!"The other voice leans closer. "Relax, they were probably open when she was put in here, don't you think?"

My eyes flash to the second man. _A familiar face… one I know… he's… Rodolphus?!_

They both jump back at the movement. "She's looking at you!"

Rodolphus glares down at me, his wand pointing right between my eyes. "She won't be for long."

* * *

"Dammit, Hermione, WAKE UP!"

I push away at the hands shaking me and sit up holding my head. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty, we're going to be late if you don't get your bushy hair under control in the next five minutes."

I push him again to move out of my way as I stand and stretch. "We don't have to be at the embassy until eight, we'll be fine." I stumble my way to the bathroom and shut the door with a smart _click_ without even offering him a glance.

Draco follows me to the bathroom, however, and stands outside the door with what I imagine to be his hands on his hips. "Fuck, Granger. Usually you go into a tizzy when you're late. What's up with you?"

My eyes flick up to the mirror and… _bad idea_. My hair is in complete disarray and under my eyes looks blacker than my best dress. "Had a rough night sleeping is all."

"Did you take your potion?"

I slam the cabinet drawer a little harder than necessary. "I forgot."

"Well that's rather stupid of you."

"You don't think I realize that?" I wave my wand over my hair while brushing my teeth, the comical thought of children rubbing their heads and patting their bellies coming to mind. Feeling more and more ridiculous by the second I cast my eyes to the sink and ignore my reflection completely.

Draco sounds like he has his ear up against the doorway, his voice being more muffled and sounding closer to the wood. "Oh, I'm sure you know all about it. I'm just saying, it was stupid of you."

I slather cream under my eyes to cover up the worst of the bags and mutter, "No shit, Sherlock" before slapping on makeup.

"Well fuck you, Granger."

I sigh heavily and pull open the door to find his face altogether too close to mine. "It's Watson."

He arches a perfectly-blond eyebrow at me. "Got a name change, did we?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I turn around to resume my makeup, and this time he follows me. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"Figured you'd hear me better from in here than on the other side of the door."

"Who says I want to hear you? Why are you in my _room_ , Malfoy?"

He picks up my compact with feigned interest. "I thought that was rather obvious. I maybe should have let you sleep for ten more minutes, you need all the beauty rest you can get."

"Don't make me throw foundation at your suit jacket."

Draco pretends to cringe in horror before putting down the compact and picking up my mascara. I lean closer to the mirror to put on my eyeliner and speak to him out of the corner of my mouth. "Okay, so you woke me up. Why are you still here?"

When he doesn't answer I look at him in the mirror to find him intently watching my process. Realizing he's caught, he clears his throat and continues fiddling with my makeup. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I cap my eyeliner and take the mascara from his hands. "I'm not sure, might have something to do with all of the giggling I heard last night."

He leans back against the doorway. "We didn't do anything besides kiss. She was drunk enough I let her sleep on the couch. What kind of man do you take me for, anyway?"

I throw on some finishing powder and brush past him to get my pantsuit on. "I'm not sure what to think of anyone anymore, Draco."

He leans and gently grabs my hand, then patiently waits for me to turn and look at him. "I know what I said before, and I mean it, don't take anything personally when we're not alone, or believe it for truth. There's too much at stake for us to behave in any other manner."

I sigh and take my hand back to get dressed. "I know, and I believe that part. What I don't understand is all of the extra jargon, or how you haven't explained everything to me yet."

He hesitated over his words while moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did it ever occur to you that your thoughts may be compromised as well?"

I don't turn around as I remove my pajamas and pull on a bra. "Yes, it has, but I don't really know why my thoughts are any less safe than yours."

"I think it has something to do with my 'status' as a wizard, whatever you want to call it."

My hands begin to shake as I button up my blouse. "Oh, just say blood. You and I both know what it means coming from the other."

I turn around as I pull on my slacks. Draco has his arms crossed and is staring pointedly at the floor as he speaks, "Sure, but I like to avoid drudging up bad memories if I can help it."

"Understandable. So, you're not going to tell me what's going on because you're afraid that my _mind_ is compromised?"

He shrugs stiffly. "Pretty much."

"Great. Guess that just makes things all the better, now, doesn't it?" I pull on my jacket and work the buttons. "Regardless, we need to go. We can hash this out later."

He pushes himself off the bed and heads to the door. "Finally."

I just shake my head as I shrug on my robes and follow suit, carefully placing my room key in my shirt and my lipstick in my already transfigured-to-match handbag. "What's our first meeting?"

Draco knocks on Kramer's door, then Puckett's. "With the secretary, or assistant, whatever his name was."

"It's Russo." I pin my blood-red broach to the front of my robes, effectively holding them together in the front to lay the way I want them to.

"Right." Draco knocks on Puckett's door again. "Let's go pretty boy, we got a meeting to go to."

Kramer exits his room and heads down the hall to call the lift just as Puckett swings his door open. He glares at the two of us, which is undercut by the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and the loose tie around his neck. "Who are you to call me 'pretty boy'?"

"I'm Draco fucking Malfoy, that's who. If you aren't ready by the time the lift gets up here, we're leaving you." He snaps his cloak and turns towards the lift at the same time that Puckett slams the door shut.

I trail behind, throwing a few more pins in my hair while holding the extras in my teeth. I grumble around them, "Great, now he's going to be in a _terrific_ mood."

Rikton chuckles. "He's always in a bad mood, I don't know how you stand working with the guy."

I arch an eyebrow. "You can talk, what about Ron?"

Rikton only shrugs and steps into the lift. Puckett jogs out of his door while simultaneously doing his tie and holding his wand between his teeth. Rikton holds the lift's doors, and Puckett huffs in.

"Why are we leaving so early? We're going to be waiting for, like, twenty minutes."

I give him a look. "No, we're not, and it's always good to make a decent impression. We are representatives, after all."

* * *

"What do you think any of us did to that prat to deserve… whatever the hell that was?"

I sigh heavily and hasten Rikton to lower his voice. "It sounds like there was some mischief at the party last night and it's part of his job to figure out who did it and why. Don't take it personally, it's all part of protocol."

Draco straightens his suit jacket and sniffs. "Be that as it may, the 'protocol' he embodied was rude as shit."

"Malfoy! Honestly, we're going to be properly dismissed at the rate you two are going."

We pause in the Italian atrium and look around for a spot to rest until our next meeting. Draco picks a section of benches that seem slightly distanced from other passerby, and we make ourselves comfortable as we can. Puckett fidgets with his briefcase, looking for an itinerary.

"When do we meet Cattaneo again?"

I glance at my (now corrected) watch. "Here in about an hour. The meeting with Russo didn't last as long as I anticipated."

The noise in the atrium had seemed soothing yesterday, but today it only served to irritate my already-frayed nerves. I rubbed my temple as Rikton and Puckett hashed out, once again, how annoying Russo had been and decide that firewhiskey would be in order for tonight. Sick of the noise, I stand and make an excuse that I'm getting some coffee.

Draco stands and sighs heavily. "I'll follow. Nothing better to do here, anyway."

I roll my eyes but refrain from commenting. After glancing around the atrium I realize that there isn't the odd muggle-inspired coffee stand that I'm accustomed to in our own Ministry of Magic. Draco notices too, and hooks a hand on my elbow to drag me towards the entrance.

"I think I saw one just around the corner when we first came in."

I shake my arm so he'll drop it and take up an easy pace at his side. "Fine by me, I just need caffeine at this juncture. A fag wouldn't hurt, either."

For once, he doesn't comment. And, true to his statement, a little coffee stands right around the corner from the entrance to the Ministry. We got our cups and settled into one of the small tables, facing one another and moodily sipping our drinks.

"You look like hell, Granger."

I scoff into my coffee, "Sure, and you look like picture-perfect peaches and cream every day of your life."

His voice level drops and he casts an eye out on the crowd. "No, I'm serious. How bad were the dreams last night?"

I frown into my drink and pat away a strand of hair the breeze had blown free of my bun. "Weird, honestly. I'll tell you more about it later, but it was the first dream I had that didn't involve Bellatrix. At least, not directly."

He contemplates for a moment before leaning back into his seat. "Promise me you'll remember to take that sleeping draught from now on, please."

I carefully set my drink on the table and avoid his gaze. "I'll do my best."

His sharp eyes didn't miss my minute hesitation. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I already have it handled." I dig into my purse looking for my fags only to come up empty handed. "Shit, I must have left them in the hotel."

I look up to see Draco proffering one instantly. "I figured you might, given that I had to wake you up to ensure our timeliness."

I take the damn thing and allow him to light it for me, relishing in the first drag as the nicotine instantly calms my system. "Give it a rest, I barely slept and the hotel is too warm for my liking."

"Hermione…" the intensity of his voice instantly brought my eyes to his face, "what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

I watch him light his own fag and follow the smoke as it disappears into the breeze. "The hotel elves had to dispose of my potions because they weren't on the hotel-sanctioned list."

Draco leans forward onto his elbows and frowns heavily. "They shouldn't have been able to do that. You had a doctor's note with your file clearing their use, they should have known that."

I nod but continue to stare blankly past his shoulder. "That's what I thought too, but there's nothing to be done about that now. I've contacted Ron to see if he has some to spare, or to speak to Healer Tenbus to see about a new order. Until then I'm just going to have to do my best and sleep as well as possible. Or not at all."

"This is unacceptable." He huffs and leans back into his chair. "When did you notice that they were missing?"

I take another drag and speak around the smoke. "Right before bed. The elves had unpacked my things before I had arrived, so I didn't immediately notice their absence."

He stiffens. "The Ministry had included specific instructions that none shall touch our possessions given the sensitive nature of the files that we carry. No one should have unpacked your things, Hermione."

I choke on the sip of coffee I had just taken. As soon as my airways are clear I practically screech, "What?!"

Draco stamps out his fag and stands, his hand held out for me to take. I quickly follow his example and trail next to him as he leads us back to the Ministry doors. "I'll call Kingsley when I get the chance. For now, act normal. Rikton and I will sweep the room when we get back to the hotel this afternoon."

My steps feel leaden as we walk through the atrium and come up to Rikton and Puckett, seemingly still engrossed in their dissection of Russo's behavior.

Draco drops my arm and leans closer to murmur, "Act natural and don't worry about it. I'm sure everything is fine, and the hotel elves simply mistook room numbers."

I nod woodenly and resume my seat. The others don't pay us any mind as we settle in to wait the remaining twenty minutes to see Cattaneo.

* * *

Cattaneo's office is unchanged from yesterday, the files we had presented still sitting on the corner of his desk and his ashtray still overflowing. We take the same chairs as we did the day before and wait patiently for the Italian Minister to turn around.

He stares into the fireplace for some time, taking a drag from his cigar occasionally without comment. After what seems like fifteen minutes Cattaneo turns and takes his seat without preamble.

"We had an incident early this morning. My sister-in-law was kidnapped from her bed, taken while my brother slept beside her and her children laid peacefully in their rooms. I want to know how this happened."

We sit in stunned silence. As the lead, I realize it's my job to be the head of our end of the conversation. "I'm sorry to hear about this, Signore. Have your aurors found anything of note?"

He nodded slowly. "They picked up on the same traces of an unfamiliar portkey that your auror, Rikton, spoke of. The reports are identical in a lot of ways." He takes a large puff and leans forward onto his elbows, eyeing us each individually. When he speaks, the smoke drifts over into our faces. "Where were each of you at three o'clock this morning?"

The pause thickens. I, again, take the lead. "In my hotel room, Sir."

The other three confirm the same. Cattaneo bristles. "Is there anything that can back these claims of yours?"

My heart begins thundering in my chest. "With all due respect, Signore, I'm sure that the hotel cameras can legitimize our statements."

"We shall see. I do not like accusing guests within twenty-four hours of their arrival, but you can understand the need to question."

I nod once. "Completely."

"I will have Russo pull the security footage to verify, for propriety's sake."

I refrain from glancing at my companions. "Of course."

"Now that it's settled," he relaxes further into his chair, "Shacklebolt contacted me to explain that you have witnessed what you believe to be the stronzo behind this mess, is that correct, Signorina?"

I pull my statement from a file in my suitcase. "It is indeed. This contains copies of my testimony and witness account, as well as an approximation of how the individual appeared to me."

He flips through it and stops on the drawing of the robed man. "He wears a mask?"

"He wore one when I saw him. Unfortunately, it seems only muggleborn can see him. I had my best friend, Ginevra Weasley, with me during the encounter, and she couldn't see him. We speculate that because she is pure-blood he was invisible to her."

Cattaneo is quiet for a moment. "This does complicate things. Beyond their blood-status, have you noticed a pattern?"

Puckett speaks up, "My partner, Krammer, is working on that now back at the Ministry of Magic. He is tasked to update us with any new information that they come up with on that front."

The Ministro doesn't look up at him. "My people have found much the same. For now, we have issued an emergency warning to all muggleborns in the country, and to keep alert and notify us with any suspicious activity. The disappearing are rapidly growing in number, and we have yet to find a way to stop it." He stands and turns, once again, to the fireplace. "At least now we have a picture of the bastardo."

I caught a glimpse of the silver mask staring up from the open file and suppressed a shiver. "What happened with your Muggle Relations employee? The one that was attacked a few days ago?"

Cattaneo shakes his head. "Medical personnel are tending to him. He didn't disappear like the others, but his wounds were quite significant. He has yet to regain consciousness and to detail who his attacker is."

Rikton frowned. "You said that he was muggleborn?"

"I did, indeed."

The auror cast a glance at the rest of us and spoke slowly, "Sir, I believe that sounds like a warning from the attacker. As far as we know, he would be the only muggleborn to not be kidnapped after being targeted."

The Minister turned to face us. "You have none that survived the encounter?"

I hesitated. "Well, 'survived' is a strong way to look at it because we have no way of telling if the disappeared are alive or dead. But as for the occurrences, we haven't had a single instance were a muggleborn escaped. Your man would be the only one."

Cattaneo took a final puff on his cigar and threw the remains in the fire. "Then it's all the more imperative that Moretti wakes up."

* * *

We had spent the rest of the meeting discussing the remainder of our plans and meetings, and had left Cattaneo's office exhausted and stressed. We walked back to our hotel in silence, none of us sure what to make of the equal amount of accusations and involvement in plans. Draco was the first to speak in the lift.

"Rikton, if you wouldn't mind, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it."

Draco cast a look over Puckett and myself before turning back to Rikton. "Granger was talking about how her hotel elf had unpacked her things for her without her knowledge, and given the security that was detailed for our arrival, I figure we should take a look at it."

Puckett sneered, "Why? Big boss lady can't take care of herself now?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "If something happens to her, we're all fucked."

Rikton was the first to leave the lift. "I'll make a sweep and see if anything pops up. Is there anything missing?"

My face began to feel rather warm. Puckett looks at me inquisitively, but I dodge Rikton's question by making a show at opening my room. Rikton enters ahead of the rest of us, but as Puckett makes to bring up the rear Draco blocks the doorway.

"Why don't you stay out here and make sure no one disturbs us?"

"So what, I'm a watchdog now?"

Draco smirks, "Try to keep the barking down." Before he could reply, Malfoy shuts the door in his face and casts a silent muffliato. "Hermione, I know this is a personal matter, but as an auror he needs to know.

I nod my head once and turn to sit on the couch, my face burning red hot.

Draco sighs heavily and takes out his wand to help with the sweep. "The only thing that she's noticed missing are her sleeping draughts. They are medical grade, made specifically for her and her needs. The house elf that tends to her room told her that they were confiscated due to company policy."

Rikton's eyebrows came together as he swept his wand over my bed. "Any medical contents should have been left alone."

"You understand why I asked you to help me today."

The auror glances over his shoulder to where I'm seated. "When did you notice that your things were unpacked for you?"

"When we first got back to the hotel." My blush deepens at the quiver in my voice. "I didn't think it abnormal, and I was busy with preparing for the banquet."

The room fell silent for a moment as Rikton scanned the bathroom and closets. He comes back to the sitting space and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not finding anything amiss. I'll contact Shacklebolt and Potter about the missing sleeping draughts and see if we can procure some new ones." He casts another glance in my direction. "Not to be forward, Granger, but are these draughts something that you can't live without?"

I shift in my seat and cast my eyes downward. "I won't be able to sleep, and Healer Tenbus believes I should not go without them, even for a night."

"That's good enough for me. And, while I have you two in here without Puckett listening in, is there something going on between you?"

Draco and I are silent, completely dumbfounded. My heart sunk down to the pit of my stomach. _I thought we were being careful…_

Rikton smiles. "Don't mistake me, you have been handling yourselves rather well on this trip. I work in Potter's office, and had heard about your previous rendezvous. Puckett couldn't care less and hasn't said anything about it, but given that it's my job to ensure your safety, Granger, I think I should know."

I glance at Draco, who seemingly calculates the situation for a moment before answering. "There is something going on between us, Rikton, but for fuck's sake, don't tell anyone about it. There's too much at stake."

The auror nods. "There's a mole in our operation, and I've been working with Potter and Kingsley to determine who it is. We were happy that you picked Puckett, Granger, because of his suspected ties to the disappeared. This way he stays in my radar in case he is the one to blame."

My heart races in my chest, seemingly back from its temporary position in my lower stomach. "What do you mean?"

"It's no secret at the Ministry that he despises you for taking the promotion he was after, and there are some other suspicious circumstances tied to him that we've been keeping an eye on. For that reason, we've all been very careful with what information we give him, and like I said, it's better to have him close at hand because it means that he's under my watch and potentially less-inclined to be as involved with attacks in other countries."

I hold my head, a horrible headache from lack of sleep and the stress taking root. "What does that have to do with Draco and I?"

Draco squats down beside me and takes one of my hands in his. "Think about it this way: muggleborns are disappearing, and there's a vendetta out against anyone who is trying to figure out why or who's behind it. If the head of Muggle Relations, one of the brightest minds on the case, is seen in the arms of a powerful pure-blood, it makes you that much more desirable to whoever is behind these attacks."

Rikton sits in the adjacent loveseat. "He's right. Unless either of you were willing to be used as bait for the supposed attacker, publicly announcing your relationship is the worst idea possible."

Draco frowns, his silver eyes casting to my suitcase. "Did you not read the note that I put in your luggage?"

I slap my palm to my forehead. "I completely forgot, what with the traveling and the banquet and my missing potions."

His eyes flash as he stands and makes his way to the dresser. "Have you seen my jacket since your things were unpacked?"

I force my brain to unscramble my thoughts. "Yes, it was in the closet next to my own."

Rikton and I both stand and follow as Draco comes back holding the note. "I was afraid that this had been 'confiscated' as well, but it seems that my fears were unfounded." He hands the letter to me, his eyes darting to Rikton before prompting me to open it.

I force my hands to stop shaking before unfolding it.

 _I'm sorry for my behavior, again. Just trust me, it's the only way that_

 _we can ensure you're safe and the mission doesn't end in ribbons._

 _Puckett is suspected to have ties with whoever is behind these attacks. The biggest_

 _reason why Potter refuses to allow him on the scenes of the disappeared is because of_

 _tampering found linked with evidence he 'collected, not because of the presence of_

 _blood, or whatever excuse you gave him. Whether or not this is due to chance or intent,_

 _we have yet to know. It doesn't help that he also hates you. From his behavior and_

 _the concerns Krammer has given to members of Potters department, we speculate he_

 _may be imperiused to do another's bidding. Depending on his behavior on this trip,_

 _it will determine his innocence or guilt in the eyes of the aurors._

 _I think we can trust Rikton, he doesn't seem to care much about Puckett as it sits._

 _However, until we know more I suggest we refrain from divulging too_

 _much with even him._

 _I love you, my little lioness. I will sneak over as much as I can to see you during_

 _the nights, and give you as much encouragement as possible._

 _Keep that teddy warm for me._

 _Burn this when you're done._

 _-D_

I touch the tip of my wand to the letter and scorgify the mess, just as I had with his last letter. Draco and Rikton watch me with silent eyes, taking in my reaction. "It does make sense, but we should wrap this up. Puckett has been standing out there for long enough."

The auror nods and makes for the door as Draco lifts the muffliato. Puckett is leaning against the opposite wall, looking as bored as a wizard possibly can. Rikton shrugs and heads to his hotel room.

"Well? Everything good?"

Draco nods. "Seems like I was overreacting."

Puckett pushes himself off the wall. "Shocking, truly."

Before I shut the door I thank them all, catching Rikton's nod before I retreat to my room.

I flop on the bed and cast another muffliato before succumbing to a waking nap. I'm thoroughly relaxed and staving off the dreams for an indeterminate amount of time when I feel Draco's hand on my head.

"I'm sorry for confusing you so."

I look up to see concern written all over his face. "Don't be, it's necessary in times like these." I look around for the time. "How long has it been since Rikton checked my room?"

"Oh, a couple hours. I was hoping you'd sleep a little."

I snort unceremoniously and stretch, my back popping in a few places. "If only it was that easy."

He settles into my bed and pulls me up to curl up on his chest. "Have you heard anything back from Weasley or that Healer?"

"I honestly haven't checked." I grab my wand and summon my bag from the sitting space. I pull out my mobile and check to see several missed messages.

 **Ron: that's bullshit! i'm sorry mione**

 **Ron: i need to refresh my own stock, i wish i could send u some**

 **Ron: i'll call on tenbus n c what she says**

 **Pot-Head: everything okay? Rikton mentioned weird stuff at the banquet last night**

I mentally compose my thoughts for a moment before tackling the replies.

 **Me: I know, but there's nothing I can do about it. Heard from Tenbus?**

Surprisingly enough, Ron responds almost immediately.

 **Ron: she got more brewing**

 **Ron: i can bring it to ministry tmrw at the earliest to send to u**

 **Me: Thank you so much! You're a live-saver!**

 **Ron: yeah, i no. u owe me, ur cat is the devil**

 **Me: Your favorite brand of firewhiskey will be delivered to your office when I get home, promise.**

"I should have some more by tomorrow night."

Draco hums but doesn't reply, opting instead to rub my shoulder in small circles. I turn back to my mobile and start a reply for Harry.

 **Me: From what I understand there was some people of import last night that met suspiciously. Couldn't tell you more than that though. Ron is sending me more potions; a hotel elf confiscated mine. Rikton and Malfoy checked my room, nothing else seems amiss.**

 **Pot-Head: yeah, just got a message from Rikton about that. I'm making an appointment with Kinsley now. Keep your eyes peeled, 'kay?**

 **Me: Will do.**

I shut the mobile and lean back onto Draco's chest. He hooks his finger under my chin and lifts my face to meet his. The kiss starts out soft, but before long turns more passionate than I think either of us expected. Draco sits up, pulling me with him, to pull my shirt over my head and attack my chest with his mouth. I moan ecstatically and tug his shirt from his pants and begin working it over his shoulders.

He unhooks my bra in a smooth movement, leaving my breasts bare to the air and stiff from his attentions. He pushes me back into the bed to continue his assault, his member straining against his pants while he settles in between my legs. I moan against his ear and grip his shoulders, leaving small crescent-shaped marks from my nails where I squeeze too hard. The sensation seems to spur him on to kiss down my stomach while he pulls my pants and underwear off. He grabs under my hips and pulls me to the edge of the bed in one smooth movement, grinning wickedly up at me while I lay open and bare before him. He hooks my knees over his shoulders, and kisses tenderly up both of my thighs.

I shiver uncontrollably, lost to the sensation of his mouth and breath on my body. Before I can expect it I feel his tongue on the most sensitive part of my body. My back arches, my legs flex, and I lose myself to him. I look down to see his silver eyes glinting playfully at me, which nearly sends me over the edge just with the visual of him there.

Just before I can climax, he pulls away and stands, unbuckling his pants and drinking in the sight of me. I scoot back onto the bed, my eyes begging for him as he crawls after me. His hand holds the back of my head while he kisses me thoroughly, the taste of me on his lips and mine.

"You're absolutely delectable."

Before I can respond, he enters me fully. I'm thankful for the silencing charms around the room as I cry his name between too many moans to count. The feel of him after coming so close to my climax sent me to the peak of my orgasm within seconds. I crash around him, making his eyes roll up and a low growl to escape his lips.

It's in the middle of this that he cups my face and holds my gaze with his own. What was animalistic turns sweet and tender. I lose myself in his eyes and the feeling of him, and our hands begin to glow again. This time it spreads all over our bodies, lighting the dim room and surrounding us with its warm haze. I feel another peak forming and I can see that his isn't too far behind. We reach our completion together, slowly and passionately, holding each other's gaze throughout. His eyebrows come together, and his mouth parts as mine does, and we cling tighter together as the tremors rack our bodies.

We lay there afterword for quite some time in silence, staring at each other with tender expressions as we hold one another. He strokes a hair away from my face, and kisses my forehead. _This is where I belong… right here, in his arms, away from the troubles of the world…_

* * *

I'm back in the floating sensation. The voices are gone this time, and I spend what feels like eternity just floating in the blackness. I swear I hear footsteps from time to time, but I'm not concerned. Whatever this reality it, it comes without worry, without the pressure of day-to-day life. I can't find myself to care about the disappearances, or where I am, or what's happened to Draco, Harry, Ginny, or Ron…

 _Wake up._

I start at the sound of the foreign thought. It felt like it was in my own head, but it didn't follow the same timbre of my internal voice. When nothing else comes, I push the thought from my head and resume enjoying the flat nothing and stress-free environment —

 _Wake up. It's time._

I can't make sense of what this voice is saying, I feel as though I'm conscious, just without any of my senses at the moment given this delectable darkness.

 _It's all a lie, little lioness._

A jolt runs to my core. Only one person in the world calls me that, and I shouldn't be able to hear him —

 _I'm coming to save you. Just wake up._

I can't figure what he's saving me from! This darkness is protecting me, and I don't want to leave it just yet. There's a reason why, but it won't come to me at this moment. It's too peaceful, floating here…

 _They're coming back. Pretend to be asleep. But listen to their words. It's all a lie._

A memory tugs at the back of my mind, but any concrete idea of it fails to form. I sigh in frustration, or at least I think I do, and decide to ignore the voice when footsteps come closer to me from a world beyond my own.

I think I hear voices, but they're muffled and don't make any sense.

"Let's…. awake again."

"I gave… much drugs… won't."

The footsteps pause outside of my little world. "Only… way to… out."

The light invades again, sending the breath from my lungs. I want to scream, to shut my eyes, but the voice comes back in a rush. _Don't! Look at them, see the lie, wake up, little lioness. Trust me._ I stare back into the faces of the damned.

Rodolphus takes a step back in shock. "How the fuck are you awake?!"

I flick my eyes to the second person, the same as before, but I can't place his face. I turn my attentions back on the husband of my old torturer, my guts twisting at the memory of his laugh and what his wife did to me. I glare at him with all the strength I can muster.

"God damn mudbloods! You give me no end of grief."

He readies a syringe of some sort of blue liquid. I don't know what it is, but it scares the hell out of me. _Tell him 'it's time'._

For some reason, I listen to the voice. I force my mouth to open, and I wheeze out, "It's time." The blood leaves the men's faces, which causes a macabre sort of smile to spread across my face. This voice in my head, _his_ voice, combines with my own, directing my dusty vocal chords to say, _"Give up. You'll never win."_

Their faces blanch as my voice came out distorted and double-layered. I give them another wicked smile just as the needle pierces my skin. _"Follow your wife, Rodolphus, and die."_

I quickly succumb back to the darkness, dimly aware of my hatch closing again. The footsteps retreat, their words lost to me.

 _Well done, little lioness. Sleep now, I will come for you._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so, so, SO sorry I ghosted on you guys for that long. I had a lot of personal stuff come up, and of course college had to be a priority. But I'm out for the summer and only have my stories and working for monies. You know how it goes. For all of you that stayed with the story, even when it dropped off for a few months, I'm so immensely grateful. I promise, we're a while yet from the ending of this one. Again, thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoy! Chapter to follow!**


End file.
